A Single Tear
by Lady Manami
Summary: With Kagome now back in her own time the miko must cope with the loss of her friends and lover. She must now face normal life as a normal university student until demons begin to appear searching for a gem that isn't the Shikon no Tama...R&R...S&K ;
1. Chapter 1: She's finally home

* * *

Chapter One

She's finally home

* * *

Streams of sun light enters the ancient well house through the small holes and cracks on the wooden walls. It fills the small dwelling with bright colors of vibrant purples, soft pinks, and light oranges mesh with red. Aiko pace restlessly in front of the sacred well making soft whimpers and whines.

"Come here boy, Souta will come back soon with Kagome-chan." Hitomi cooed gently as she waves the pup over to her and Hina by the stairs. The chocolate fur colored pup look over his shoulder to the teen with moist gray eyes before trotting over to her and placing his snout on her thigh. "It's been two hours already since Souta went through the well. I hope he's okay." Hina said with a hand held worriedly to her mouth.

She already had one child taken to the past by faith she did not want to lose another. "Don't worry Hina, he'll come back and with Kagome-chan and then everything will be okay." Hitomi said hopefully with a gentle smile that lit up her beautiful face.

Hina laughs lightly and smiles at the brunette fondly. Her son chose well. "Thank you Hitomi, I feel much better now." She confessed honestly. "No problem." The teen responded while petting Aiko on the head affectionately. She was glad she was able to comfort Hina with her words. It must be hard having her children separated from her by an entire Era, especially one as dangerous as the Feudal Era.

Her green eyes soften as she looks over to the innocent well. Innocent wouldn't be the right word to describe the well more like the unfortunate well. No, she was most likely certain that it wasn't the well's fault, but the magic cast around it. 'Oh, Souta hurry up, I'm describing a well for Kami's sake.' She exclaimed hotly in her mind with both brows furrow in impatience.

She'd never remember being so impatient and restless before until these past few weeks or how Souta was becoming overly affectionate with his touches. He had earned himself a really good slap to the side of face the other day for grazing her backside and going for a grope. It had almost been instinct like when her hand had connected to the side of his face. She had never slap Souta before, but then again he had grinned like an idiot afterwards as if reveling in it with a distant look in his eyes. She was sure he did not realize he had that look in his eyes.

"Hitomi, I'm going to go and check on my father. Call me if anything happens, okay." Hina ordered lightly and when the teen nodded her head the older woman left. When the door to the well house close shut signaling Hina's departure Hitomi turns to Aiko with a tired expression on her face, "Looks like it's just the two of us, boy." She commented tiredly and soon afterwards lets out a long yawn.

Bored the teen stands up and stretches her body out. The resounding popping sound of her bones clink lazily back in place and once she's done walks over to the ancient well. It appears to be like any other ordinary well, but she knew better than to think that. "So, Kagome-chan travels through this well to the Feudal Era." She let her fingertips graze over the lip of the well, feeling the rough texture of the stone used to build it centuries ago. She rotates around the well with her fingertips still roaming along its edge.

"I wonder what it's like to travel through time." She mused deeply. It would be cool to be a time traveler and even more so being a hero and fighting against evil like Kagome-chan. Shaking her head Hitomi lets out a soft sigh before leaning over the lip of the well. She stares down at its length and feels a tinge of fear fill her. It was so dark down there and not to mention creepy. Her left brow twitch nervously.

How could Kagome-chan willingly jump down there?

As soon as she finishes thinking her concern an incredible pressure suddenly appear out of nowhere. It forces Hitomi to move away from the well and as she backs away the familiar blue glow of time fills the well house before slowly dissipating into thin air. 'Is Souta back?' She questioned herself silently before rushing over to the lip of the well and looking down with wide eyes.

There in the bottom was Souta and in his arms was a limp Kagome cover in dark patches of what looks like blood. Hitomi backs away in shock.

Was Kagome-chan died?

Immediately tears began to fill her eyes as she grabs her chest. Souta looks up to her and his gaze is hard and fearful. "Hitomi call an ambulance!" He exclaimed while placing Kagome flat on her back before titling her head up and opening her mouth. He places his face near her nose and mouth and froze when he realizes she wasn't breathing anymore.

Snapping his head up and finding Hitomi still there he angrily shouts at her, "She's stop breathing. GO!" Without a second to waste Hitomi soon disappears, running towards the house. Souta quickly administers CPR on his older sister, wondering how long she has stop breathing. Her breathing had been shallow, but it was still consider breathing. He quickly feels for her pulse and sighs out in relief. Her heart was still beating, but it wasn't strong either.

A few minutes later Kagome gasps in air on her own and breathes fairly evenly. Souta mutters prayers thanking the kamis for keeping his sister alive. Suddenly bright light flashes onto them causing Souta to look up to see three paramedics surrounding the well's edge with one climbing down to them. One of them was holding a flash light to light up the well.

"How long has it been since she's fallen?" The paramedic asked seriously while checking on the patches of blood covering Kagome's arms and legs before going to her head. Souta took a step back to give the woman space to work on her sister. "An hour ago," He tells the paramedic with an unsure tone. He couldn't tell her the truth and besides she wouldn't have believed him if he did tell her.

"She wasn't breathing a while ago, I gave her CPR and she started to breathe on her own again." He informed her as the paramedic checks Kagome's eyes with a mini flashlight. "She's out cold, but doesn't have a concussion. Her pupils appear normal." The paramedic said slightly baffled by the finding. She turns to the Souta with furrow brows. "How did she come to be in the bottom of the well? She couldn't have fallen or else she would have a concussion or some type of head wound yet she has none." Souta swallowed heavily at the question directed at him.

'Oh crap, how am I supposed to answer that?' He thought sweating slightly. He shook his head and quickly blurts out the main issue at hand. "Is my sister going to be okay, I just found her down here and told my mother to call the ambulance?" He countered roughly inwardly praying that the woman would just take Kagome to the hospital already.

The paramedic asks no further questions for she quickly turns to Kagome and carefully hoists her onto her shoulder and climbs back up the well. Souta follows closely behind and soon watches as the paramedics place Kagome on a stretcher and out the well house to an awaiting ambulance.

Hina and Hitomi were waiting impatiently in the back yard near the Sacred Tree. They hadn't seen Kagome and were beyond worry. "Kami please let her be safe and alive." Hina prayed feverishly with tears flowing down her cheeks. Hitomi wasn't better off with red eyes and nose. "Look there she is!" Hitomi exclaimed loudly catching Hina's attention from her prayers.

"Oh Kagome," The frantic mother cries out while running to the stretcher. She takes in the condition of her daughter and could barely believe it. She was so limp lying there and so very pale. There was blood, so much blood covering her skin. Some of them were dried while others still bleed. She couldn't tell if all the blood was her own blood or someone else's. "Ma'am we need you to come with us to the hospital." One of the paramedics informed her and Hina only nods her head rapidly, "Of course."

She quickly turns to Hitomi with wide, fearful eyes. "Take the car and meet me at the hospital with Souta and my father." Hitomi nods obediently and watches them disappear down the long flight of stairs in the front of the shrine. "What's going on, why was the ambulance here?" Souta's grandfather asked from the back door to the house. "Was it because of my granddaughter? Is Kagome okay?" He asked panicked at the thought of her being injured greatly this time.

Hitomi could only shake her head in uncertainty. "I don't know." She muttered out in a soft sob before being pulled into an embrace by Souta. "She's going to be fine." He told her softly while rubbing her back soothingly. He then turns to his anxiety filled grandfather. "We're meeting mom over at the hospital and we need the car keys." He told the elderly monk who quickly wobbles inside on his wooden cane.

A few seconds later he returns and tosses his grandson the keys. "Let's go." Souta told them and when he notices his grandfather not moving along with them he questions him. "Go on boy, I will stay here and pray to the kamis for Kagome's safety. Take care of your mother." He ushered them with a wave of his hand before taking his leave to the main Shrine to pray.

Souta nods his head before placing his hand behind Hitomi's lower back and leading her away to the car. 'I just hope I won't get pulled over for driving without an adult.' He thought silently to himself. He had his permit's license, but without an adult he could get a ticket and lose it.

Starting the car he soon drove away and towards the hospital. The car's occupants were silent. Hitomi was thinking about Kagome's well being and if she would survive and Souta was thinking back on what he saw back in the Feudal Era. How he found his sister and saw how the others were either slain or unconscious. Like his dream he did not see Inuyasha anywhere or the other youkai who look like Inuyasha, but he did saw the monk and demon slayer.

* * *

As he climbs up the well using the vines within it Souta finally made it to the top of the well and leaps over to land onto the ground. He was taken aback by his new surroundings. There were trees everywhere with any buildings or roads in sight for miles away. It was truly fairy tale like with lighting bugs floating along the grass and flowers. It was so peaceful and quiet with only the sounds of crickets creaking through the field.

He shakes his head to refocus on the task at hand and ponders on which way Kagome was currently in. His dream had only shown him the battle field in which the fight took place, not how to get there. He looks around scanning as he did for Kagome's aura. When he did not pick up on anything he sighs in defeat. She was most likely too far away.

"Kagome where are you?" He cries out desperate.

Just as he spoke those words he was suddenly surrounded by shimmering pink light. "What's this?" He asked out loud in wonder. _"You know the miko Kagome?" _A voice suddenly asked him from out of nowhere. Frightened, Souta looks around to spot the voice belonging to a woman and finds none.

"Who are you?" He asked wearily and freaks out when he is suddenly lifted into the air and was sent flying eastward. In the middle of his little freak out the voice decides to introduce herself, _"I am the miko Midoriko who created the Shikon no Tama." _She starts out with a smooth calming voice. Souta instantly cease his flaring arms and takes in the name, "Mi-do-ri-ko?" Souta tests out slowly saying each syllable carefully before his eyes widen in realization. "You're _the_ Midoriko!" Souta exclaimed loudly in shock.

"_Yes I am Midoriko. Your sister needs to return to her Era." _The ancient miko told him with urgency lace in her tone. _"She has done a great service for the world and has done a great sacrifice on her part." _Midoriko informed him with great reverend towards the young miko. Souta wonder what sacrifice his sister agreed to this time. He hoped it wasn't something too drastic. "What exactly did she sacrifice for the world?" He had to know what his sister had given up in order to protect the world.

The ancient miko was quiet as she took the teen to their destination. They were close; the field was already coming in to sight. _"Kagome will be the one fit to tell you not I and I am eternally grateful to her." _Souta felt his stomach tighten in dread at her words. He stops interrogating her and looks forward to see a field with bodies spread out everywhere.

As he flies over the field he sees no sight of Inuyasha or the one that look so much like him, but he did spot the monk and demon slayer. His solemn eyes took in their forms and he couldn't help, but feel a sense of déjà vu, and to think that he had just died not too long ago. 'It would have been cool if I had the chance to talk with them.' He thought with furrow brows.

Suddenly he felt his sneakers touch ground and he immediately went in search for Kagome. He looks around and notices that everyone was push in the same direction as if blown back by some sort of explosion. He finds the source of it and sees a figure dress in red with a mass of dark hair. "Kagome!" He exclaimed loudly before breaking out in a sprint towards her.

He kneels down mid run, bruising his knees, as he carefully picks up her head and cradles her in his arms. He quickly searches for a pulse and finds that it is weak, but there. He looks her over and like his dream she had a heavy bruise on her neck. It was horrifying to look at. It was like an animal had bit into her neck and left marks marring her skin.

"_You need to hurry. The well will close soon now that the Shikon no Tama is completed." _Souta nods and carefully picks Kagome up in his arms. Her head lulls to the side resting on the front of his shoulder. As soon as she was secure in his arms the same mystical shimmering pink light surrounds them and takes them away from the field and to the sacred well.

When they reach it Souta was place down onto the ground once more. Once he swung his leg over the well the pink light began to fade away. "You're not coming?" Souta asked suddenly feeling weary. _"I will always be within the Shikon no Tama that is now nestled within Kagome's body. I am not going anywhere." _Her tone was mournful, but not regretful. Sighing in relief, Souta cast Kagome one last look before jumping down into the well and being encase with the blue light of time.

* * *

The hospital wasn't as pack with ill or injured people when they arrive. It was actually quiet and somewhat peaceful. It made Souta feel sick that a place could be so calm when his sister was in surgery for internal bleeding. The doctor had told them she would make it out fine through the surgery, but Souta knew that things could take a turn for the worse in an instant.

His sister could actually die.

He was in the family waiting room with his family and girlfriend. Hitomi's parents were on their way here after Hitomi told them about Kagome's accident. They were coming to support Hitomi and Souta.

A half hour later they arrive and Hitomi's mother immediately went to hug her daughter before hugging Hina. She pulls back after several seconds, "Hitomi told me what happened to Kagome. I hope she's alright." She told the other woman with worry green eyes. "Kagome is strong I know she will make it." Hina said with a confident smile on her face. Her eyes were sad yet held strength and confidence only a mother can when referring to their children.

"How did this happen? Hitomi said Kagome was found in the bottom of the well." Hitomi's father asked with furrow brows. He didn't know about Kagome's double life only that she got sick often and was struggling to keep up with her school work. "We don't know." Souta muttered while passing a hand through his now loose hair.

"She was cleaning the well early this morning. She didn't come for breakfast so I went to get her and found her in the bottom of the well unconscious and cover in blood." He explained to him, his voice trembling slightly through the lie. He sees his sensei rise a questioningly brow at him, but does not ask further questions.

Souta was glad for it and all fell silent as they waited for the doctor to tell them news about Kagome. It wasn't until an hour later did the doctor arrived and told them good news. "She made it through the surgery well and we've managed to stop the bleeding." He began with a hopeful smile before frowning slightly. "There's just one thing. One of my staff members, a nurse, informed me that Kagome was holding something in her hand and wouldn't let it go." He started with a bewilder look on his face.

The others were confused as well.

What was Kagome holding onto so dearly?

"What was she holding onto?" Hina asked in wonder and curiosity. The doctor holds his chin with his hand and widens his eyes. "That's just it no matter what we did we couldn't get her hand to open up. It's as if her hand has been glue shut around whatever she's holding." The doctor mused with a strange tone. "But other than that she is fine and stable. You can see her now although she won't be waking up anytime soon." He informed them before leading Hina and the others to the Kagome's room.

Once the doctor took them to the room he left to attend to his other patients. Hina wasted no time and quickly went to Kagome's side, taking her hand into her own. "Oh, sweetheart," She mutters out in a motherly tone while pushing back the miko's long bangs from her eyes. "You get into so much trouble on the other side. I was afraid I was going to lose you this time." She whispered out for only Kagome to hear while wearing a weary smile.

Hitomi's parents were standing by the door way to give the Higurashi's their space to see their loved one.

"Kyo we should go." Looking down to his small wife Kyo agrees. "Alright," He tells her before bringing his gaze onto his teenage daughter. "Hitomi your mother and I will see you at home and don't come home too late okay, hime." Hitomi nods and hugs them goodbye before walking back to Souta's side. She takes his right hand into her left and holds him tight.

Souta tighten his hold on her hand as well in comfort before turning his gaze back onto his sister. She was still so pale, but he knew a couple of hours in the sun, along with a healthy diet will get her original color back. He glances at her right hand and sees that it was clutching onto something just like the doctor had told them earlier. He knew it couldn't be the Shikon no Tama because Midoriko herself told him it was back inside Kagome's body.

He wanted to know what it was and gently took her right and pries it open. Her fingers wouldn't budge and Souta found himself being aided by Hitomi. After struggling for several minutes they finally manage to pry her fist open and uncurl her fingers away to see the object she was holding onto so dearly roll off her palm and fall onto the marble floor.

Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of the small oval shaped crystal as it lands onto the floor and rolls towards Hina's shoes where it comes to a stop when it collides against her heel.

Nobody notice a pair of eyes snap open.

Shock that Kagome would have such a gem in her possession Hina slowly bends down to pick the small crystal up when a voice suddenly snaps out at her and stops her motion.

"Don't touch it!" The voice exclaimed with a sharp edge to its tone. Hina quickly brings her gaze onto the speaker and nearly cries out in joy. "Kagome, you're awake thank Kami." The older woman forgets about the gem and goes to hug her daughter, but before she could the teenage miko weakly climbs out of bed and picks up the crystal. Upon contact the crystal glows brightly in a bright flash that catches everyone's attention. It seem to warm the room up rather pleasantly.

It remains shimmering and glistening in Kagome's hand as the miko makes her way back onto the bed. Everyone in the room gazes at Kagome questioningly, but they did not voice it out in respect to her recovery.

Not being one to like being stared at for long periods of time Kagome sighs, "I don't want to talk about it…" She tells them in a soft voice. "At least not right now and as for this gem…" She gestures to the oval shaped crystal in her palm with her tired azure colored eyes.

"I guess you can say I've created my very own version of the Shikon no Tama," She reveals to them in a solemn tone with her gaze solely on the gem as if it were her lifeline.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is an awfully fast update, don't you think? Anyways this is the first chapter to A Single Tear. I didn't really know what to call it so I just went with that one and I think is suits the story somewhat. It's just a feeling I have and don't know for sure, but time will tell. **

**So I have gotten really awesome reviews from The Silver Strand that has filled my heart up with joy. Thank you all so much! I will try to do my best with this story as well. ;) **

**So in this first chapter you all learned that Kagome is not stuck within the Shikon no Tama with Naraku, which is a good thing. Instead she practically created her own version of it and the name of the gem will be reveal in the next chapter. As for the other questions that you still have from the first installment will be reveal slowly throughout the future chapters. **

**So soon you all will know what become of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and many more. Let me stop here before I spring up more questions from you all.**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Tasogare no Tama

* * *

Chapter Two

Tasogare no Tama

* * *

Her family stares at her with shock registered on their faces. The eighteen year old ignores their expressions and focuses on explaining the situation the best she could without causing them to worry too much. "What do you mean you've created your own version of the Jewel?" Souta asked with furrow brows.

The seriousness of the matter had just slap him in the face. If Kagome made a new Jewel, which he didn't know how yet, then that meant she had to protect two Jewels at once. Another thing that stirred him badly was what Midoriko had said about Kagome sacrificing something to save the world. "What did you sacrifice Kagome?" He asked suddenly with a grim frown on his face.

Kagome looks over to her brother with wide eyes before explaining the best she could. "Naraku had…h-he had given me a-an ultimatum," She started off in a light stutter as she fought to control her emotions. "I h-had to make a choice and I did for the world's safety." She added with cloudy eyes as she stares intently at the crystal gem in her palm. "I trapped Naraku inside this gem with Midoriko's help. I can never part with it." She revealed to them with sullen eyes.

More shock gasps fills the room.

It was quiet for several seconds before Hina made her way to her daughter and hugs her tightly. Tears fell down her face as she murmurs sweet words to the young miko in her arms and curses the kamis for doing this to her baby girl. "Why did they have to choose you?" She sobbed out in pain.

Kagome bit down on her bottom to keep herself from crying and found it to be difficult with her mother crying so near to her. She couldn't cry now, not when her mother was so broken at moment. "Mama, it's going to be okay…" She promised lightly with a smile on her lips. It was slightly force and strain, but that was because she was so very tired.

When she continued to cry she brought her gaze over to Souta and Hitomi. They could see the pleading in her blue eyes to take their mother home and obliges to her silent order. "Come on Hina let's let Kagome-chan rest." Hitomi chimed in softly as she pulls the older woman away from Kagome and onto her shoulder. Kagome sighs out in relief as she watches Hitomi walk her mother to the door before looking over to Souta.

She winces at the look in his eyes.

His eyes were hard and angry.

"Souta-" She didn't get another word out before he interrupts her, rather rudely, his words lace with a certain edge to it, "You are so selfless Kagome. One of these days it's going to get you killed." At that he left to help Hitomi with his mother. Kagome sat there with her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly agape at his words.

'Souta,' she thought in shock before leaning back into her bed and closing her eyes. 'I don't know about that Souta, I'm the most selfish person in this world.' She thought sadly and the empty void that now occupied her chest seems to grow larger by another inch. Back there in the Feudal Ear in the final battle she had been selfish and had only thought about running away.

She had wanted to run away with Sesshomaru, forgetting about everyone else and of the consequences if Naraku was left alive and with the completed Shikon no Tama. She hadn't care about her future or their past and had only thought about their present. But then Kanna took Inuyasha's soul into her mirror and his body was taken away by a demon off into the distance.

Kagome's chest tightens painfully at the thought of her friend's body being lost to rot in the middle of nowhere. An image of Miroku and Sango being killed crosses her mind's eye and the pain increases ten-fold. She felt like she was suffocating and had to gasp for air before shooting upright once again to breathe.

The burning sensations in her eyes gather tears that soon cloud her vision. She struggles to control her breathing and once it is under control she runs a hand through her hair in habit.

"They're deaths are going to haunt me for forever." She said in a deep, low tone and if someone else was in the room with her at the moment would think she was talking to herself all of a sudden.

The gem in her palm blinks repeatedly in quick session causing the side of Kagome's lip to turn up in an angry snarl. "Stop laughing you sick sadistic bastard." She murmurs out darkly and she promptly tightens her hold on the gem in a death grip. The blinking immediately stops and the gem's clear color turns slightly red. At the sight of the color of her rage Kagome quickly calms herself down. Any strong negative emotion that she felt was reflected within the crystal, which in turn made _him_ stronger.

She could hear his words as if he were a part of her mind. He teased her and rubbed her pain in her face, causing more damage to her already shattered soul, but she didn't listen to him…at least half the time. _'You lied to your own family, how cruel of you to exclude the whole truth from them and here I thought you were a Miko.' _Kagome's eyes narrow at his words. He wanted to make her feel guiltier than she already was.

"I did it to protect them something that you don't know anything about. They only needed to know the reasoning of why this gem was created and that you are trapped in there _forever_." She said emphasizing the forever part to annoy him before climbing out of bed to go to the bathroom. _'If that is what you want to think, but someday your family is going to find out the truth. Remember, I'm not the only one-' _Kagome cuts him off sharply and set her brows in determination to never let him get that chance.

Whether she was alive or dead she will keep his evil from spreading into the world. It was the price she was willingly to pay and it didn't matter if it was what she wanted or not. She was the only one who was able to keep him restrained and it wasn't like she could part with the gem or hand it off to someone else. 'I'm stuck with him forever.' She thought miserably.

She turns on the faucet and washes her face with cool water. Once she was done she stood upright from her slight bending position to look into the mirror. The person staring back at her wasn't her. It was someone else, someone who had lost something far too precious to ever be without. You could see all too clearly in her eyes.

Oh Kami, her eyes!

Her eyes were so dull to look and she was surprise to learn that she couldn't look into her own eyes for more than a second without looking away. It was just too sad and painful to look into them. Her skin was so pale and she muses inwardly at the semblance between her and Kikyo. She looked like the dead miko more than ever now.

Going back to her bed she climbs in and covers herself while keeping the gem close by her. She thought back to the transaction needed to trap Naraku within the gem and the name Midoriko had called it after it was completed. "She had called it…" She murmurs out brokenly before interrupting her sentence with a tired yawn as she snuggles into the pillow before closing her eyes in tiredness, "Tasogare…no…tama." As darkness surrounded her and took her into unconsciousness she remembers wondering how befitting it was.

* * *

**Three weeks later **

Souta stares at the empty seat across from him with furrow brows and a frown etch on his face. Kagome was supposed to be sitting in front of him, bugging him about school or teasing him about Hitomi, but she wasn't. She was upstairs locked in her room. Their mother has been sending her three meals a day with an occasional snack that consisted of a large chocolate cake or an overly large cookie with a small carton of milk. She has been losing weight lately and mother has been urging her to eat often. She didn't want Kagome to waste away into skin and bones.

They all knew she was mourning her friends of the past and would come out when she was ready, but he also knew it wasn't healthy for her to be locked up in there for too long. She hasn't been outside since the day she came home from the hospital two weeks ago. He sighs before picking up his chopsticks and taking food from his plate and eating it slowly, almost thoughtfully.

He had to get her out the house one way or another. The annual summer festival was soon approaching and being a Higurashi of the Sunset Shrine along with the rest of his family they were obligated to go and attend. He smirks lightly at the idea of dragging Kagome down there against her will. For the past three years Kagome has missed out on it because of her travels to the past, but seeing as how she wasn't able to go back and was now stuck here in her time permanently it will be refreshing for his older sister. 'This will be good for Kagome.' He thought to himself silently. The summer festival was this weekend and he was more than sure all of Kagome's friends will be there.

It would be just what she needed for her to recover.

And hopefully to get that dull, empty look from her eyes.

He wondered what happened during the final battle for her to have that look in them. Her usually bright blue eyes were so different now. Something drastic and dramatic must have happened to her for them to be like that and he didn't know how to describe it.

It was almost dead-like.

Souta shook his head at the sudden description.

Kagome was anything from dead and he will help get them back to normal again.

She would move away from home to attend university at the end of the summer and he needed to make sure that she was fit to be on her own. If she wasn't then he would have a talk with his mother and grandfather. There was no way he was letting Kagome go off on her own if she continued on this way. "If she doesn't show improvement by the ending of the summer, she's staying here." He said out loud for the others to hear.

Hina and his grandfather both look up to stare at Souta in light awe. Hina's eyes warm slightly at how worry her son was about his sister. "I agree if she is still like this by the time she leaves for university she would waste away with no one to stop her. No granddaughter of mine is going to waste away if I could stop it!" The old monk exclaimed while raising his chopsticks in the air and flaring it around in passion.

"Fate may have Kagome's life already written down, but I'll be dammed if they ruin it anymore than they have!" He slammed his fist down on the table, causing it to tremor under the force. "Father please calm down, remember your blood pressure!" Hina exclaimed worriedly while helping her father to calm down.

After setting the old monk back down to his seat, Hina began to speak. "Souta's right, but I know Kagome and she will bounce right back up after she's done mourning." She started with furrow brows set in concern. "We have no idea what she has been through in the past and it may very well scar her for the rest of her life. Only Kagome can decide on whether or not to let them eat away at her or move on and beat it." The older woman finished with a grim frown on her face.

The table was silent and the Higurashi family ate their dinner in silence. All of them lost in their thoughts that centered on a certain blue eyed teen. The mood was sullen and heavy even as the family finished their dinner. Nothing will be normal for them until Kagome was back to her old self again.

The Kagome who only thought about school, math test, and going to the mall with her friends.

* * *

"Mom, do you need help with the dishes?" Hitomi asked while dropping the soiled dishes from dinner into the sink along with the other used utensils. Sayu smiles at her daughter and declines her offer. "I got it sweetheart, but why don't you take out the trash for me, neh?" She asked the teen while gesturing her eyes to the trash bag near the back door. Hitomi grimaces at the suggestion, but nods. "Sure…" She drawled out uneasily as she made her way to the bundle of foul smells.

She pulls her long hair up into a high bun before grabbing the bag and making her way out the kitchen to the front door. She passes by her father, seeing him lounging on his favorite chair with a newspaper in his hand. He glances over to her suddenly before breaking out into an amused smile. "My chibi warrior taking out the trash," He teases her while chuckling.

Hitomi glares at him sharply.

The chuckling stops.

Hitomi smirks pleased before leaving the house.

"That girl and her glare," Kyo mutters to himself while feeling the cold effects of her glare wearing off of him. That glare of hers could freeze all seven hells for at least a century at most. "I still don't know where she gets it from." He said to himself before returning back to his paper.

It was dark outside and the streets were empty of life. Hitomi walks down the block before crossing the street to drop off the trash into the large bin placed besides an ally. She closes the huge top and turns to leave when suddenly a soft mew catches her attention. She stops and waits for the sound again. It doesn't happen for several seconds and the brunette shakes her head and blames it on her hearing things.

She takes a step forward. "Mew," She freezes at the sound again and turns around in a flash to search for the sound. "I heard it for sure this time," She tells herself with furrow brows as she searches for the source of the mew. It has to be cat, but there was something different about it. It was much more high pitched and define than that of a regular cat's mews. It also had a sort of chime sound to it that was absolutely beautiful.

Hitomi bends down and scans the hard cement floor for any signs of the little kitty. She frowns when she sees nothing, but dark corners and a dirty ground. She stands up soon after disappointed. She didn't know why, but she_ really_ wanted to see the kitty. She wasn't going to give up since she couldn't see it, but she knew it was there somewhere.

She could feel it.

"Come out kitty I'm not going to hurt you." She cooed softly while continuing to scan the area for the feline. Nothing, not even a mew came her way and she pouted. 'It must be shy or something.' She thought to herself before folding her arms across her chest. 'Maybe if I come back with food it will come out.' She would have to do it tomorrow night.

"Alright, kitty, I will be back tomorrow with food for you." She said into the dark alley, knowing that the kitten had heard her for some strange reason. 'And hopefully you will show yourself.' She thought silently to herself before leaving the alley and going home, but not before glancing over her shoulder to see if the kitten had come out of hiding. She was disappointed when it didn't come out and pouted on her way back home.

As the teen walks away from the alley, bright red eyes appear from the far dark corner of the building.

The abnormally large eyes lit up in recognition before flashes into excitement.

* * *

The familiar room she grew up in had seemed foreign to her when she came home from leaving the hospital. She has never been in it for longer than three days in over three years before leaving to the Feudal Ear with Inuyasha. She had to re-familiarize herself with it again for she had felt uncomfortable being in it after a week. She had felt anxious and restless and had to convince herself that Inuyasha wasn't coming back to get her this time, or ever again…

Now she was fine with her anxiety and even moved the furniture around her room. Instead of her bed being near the wall by the window she had moved it horizontally against the window. It gave her constant sight of the well house and a glimpse of the Sacred Tree's leaves and her desk was now besides the door.

On top of it were a half eaten bowl of rice and the remaining bones of a baked fish. She would often forget that she hungry and her appetite wasn't as it used to be, her mind was so focus on her friends of the past that she only thought about them and not about her well being. If her mother didn't remind her to eat so often she would forget to feed herself and go the whole day without eating a single meal.

She knew she lost a few pounds from this habit, but she couldn't help it. She missed them and wondered what happened to them. Did Sango and the others get a proper burial or were their bodies just left there to rot on the battle field? Were there any survivors? Was Sesshomaru alright and well? Did he think of her like she was of him? Did he hate her for doing what she did? And what of Inuyasha had Sesshomaru found his body yet?

So many questions that were left unanswered and would probably go unanswered if by some miracle she was able to go back to the past again. She couldn't go back to the past no matter how much she tried and threw herself down the well. It wasn't working anymore and even the feel of its magic was gone. She only ended up getting a bruised backside and two swollen ankles from her attempts.

Twiddling the golden band ring on her finger the teen stares blankly at the ceiling. She wondered if she deserved to keep this symbolic piece of jewelry Sesshomaru had given her. Her brows furrow as she thought about what she did and places herself into Sesshomaru's shoes. She felt the light traces of anger for just suddenly throwing herself into Naraku's arms and then to see an explosion that could have possibly killed her made her feel heartbroken.

To just leave him like that and not know what happened to her must be killing him. If she knew Sesshomaru like she knew she did then the Taiyoukai will most likely be searching for her right now in the past. She just wonders how long he will actually search before giving up on her. He was stubborn, but even the strongest could succumb to a lost cause and give up. Bringing her gaze from the white ceiling the teen brings them to rest on the ring, Sesshomaru's promise to make her his wife. The gem that decorated her golden band was an amber colored gem. It was cut to make eight sides in total and it drew attention due to its size.

Her mother had asked her about the ring the day she left the hospital. She didn't say anything and had tightened her hand in which the ring was on. Her mother had taken the hint and left it alone at least until she was ready to speak about it to them. Kagome gazes at the gem's color and raises it up towards the light to see it shine brightly. Sango and Miroku wouldn't have that spring wedding they wanted and neither will she.

The color of the gem reminded her of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's unique eye color.

A pang of longing and hurt passes through her heart, but it was not as intense as the weeks before. Her solemn blue eyes droop slightly as she brings her hand down and places it on the bruise on her neck. Naraku's mark was gone now that his soul was trapped within the Tasogare no Tama, and his body was no more, but it was taking its time healing. Her flesh was extremely tender and sore.

The darken flesh was fading ever so slowly and Kagome wondered when it would finally return to normal.

She drags her fingertips down to her collar bone until it touches the silver chain that held the crystal. Her grandfather had gotten it for her once he learned of the newly created gem. A small smile forms on her lips as she recalled his vow to help her protect the accursed jewel. _"I don't care how old I become I will help you protect that gem with my life. Even to the day of my last breath!" _His words had brought her a sense of comfort. She wasn't alone in this and just like the Shikon no Tama she will have help protecting this gem as well.

Kagome sighs before deciding to go take a hot bath. She grabs her toiletries and towel before leaving to open the door. Once in the hallway she goes to close the door when Souta's voice catches her attention, _"If she doesn't show improvement by the ending of the summer, she's staying here." _His words caught her by surprise, her expression turning into one of confusion.

What was Souta talking about?

Her brows furrow and her lips turn down into a light frown while trying to figure out what they were talking about. It obviously concerned her since she wasn't exactly herself. She was about to go downstairs when her grandfather's voice stops her, _"I agree if she is still like this by the time she leaves for university she would waste away with no one to stop her. No granddaughter of mine is going to waste away if I could stop it!" _The miko stiffens at the mention of university while the voice of her mother agrees with Souta and calms down her grandfather.

Unconsciously Kagome narrows her eyes. 'I won't waste away like you say.' She thought suddenly with a fierce determination. She quickly turns away from the top of the stairs and goes to the bathroom in angry strides. She closes the door with a bit of force that causes the decorations on the wall to shudder lightly. She tosses her things into the empty sink carelessly and goes to turn on the water for her bath. Once the tub was filled she discards her clothing and enters the hot liquid without hesitation.

A pleased moan escapes her lips as she leans back and tries to relax. She thinks back on her family's words. She furrows her brows at the thought of her wasting away. "Can't I mourn my friends?" She asks herself. She didn't expect an answer to her question, but as always the dark hanyou had to make her life miserable. His laughter echoed through her mind and it only annoyed her. She wouldn't get angry because of his taunts. She wouldn't fall for it.

Finally after several seconds of laughing the dark hanyou spoke, _"Why mourn them? They're dead what else can you do except to forget them?" _Kagome grits her teeth at his response to her. It was a Naraku-like answer. Kagome breathes in deeply before passing her wet hands into her hair. "Unlike you I have a heart and care about them a lot." She told him with an edge to her tone. It only caused him to chuckle. "I'm not like you Naraku; I'm not a heartless monster." She retorted to his continuous laughter.

She was getting frustrated with his constant laughing at her. "Only you would take pleasure in someone else's pain." She seethed out before getting up and taking a shower. The oval shaped crystal flashes between its clear white color and a light orange color, signaling Kagome's annoyance and frustration. It was nearing the color of her anger and the miko cuts him off before he made her angry.

"Damn Naraku," She mutters out in a huff before washing her body and hair. At least she wasn't stuck inside the crystal with him…at least not entirely that is. Turning the shower off Kagome wraps her towel around her body and leaves for her room. As Kagome makes her way to her room her mother was climbing up the stairs.

Hina smiles at the sight of her daughter. "Kagome you're up, did you eat your dinner?" She asked while making her way to the top of the stairs. Kagome remembers the conversation. Her mother had sympathized with her, had understood her situation all so very well. _"We have no idea what she has been through in the past and it may very well scar her for the rest of her life. Only Kagome can decide on whether or not to let them eat away at her or move on and beat it."_ Those words her mother spoke made her eyes open in realization.

She couldn't let her guilt take over her or else life would be miserable for her. She could never forget her friends, but she couldn't continue on being like this. It was unhealthy and if she didn't get hold of it she wouldn't be able to go to Yokohama National University in the fall. Her dream of being a doctor will never come true if that happens. 'Do I even want to become a doctor anymore?' She thought to herself suddenly. Her passion was lost and a sense of panic filled her suddenly.

"Kagome, are you alright?" The miko felt her mother place her cool hand onto her forehead before proclaiming she didn't have fever. "No, I-I'm fine mama." She said with a light stutter. "I was just thinking about college…" She drawls out while averting her gaze from her mother. Hina's eyes widen slightly before she let out a small strained smile. "In a little more than a month you will be going off to college and living on your own." She mused deeply.

Kagome detected the concern in her voice and tightened her hands into fists. "I know…" She mutters softly before unclenching her fists. It annoyed her greatly that her family's faith in her recovery was twiddling. She would get pass this stage, and it would be a difficult one to pass, but she will pass it all the same. Kagome brought her gaze to her mother's and her expression was serious. "I _will_ get better mama and I _will_ go to college this fall." She stated with conviction while informing her mother that she had overheard their conversations.

Hina's shoulder lax visibly before the older woman smiles in relief. "I know you will Kagome, we're just worry," She began with furrow brows that caused a deep crease to form on her forehead and pronounced the wrinkles at the ends of her eyes. It reminded Kagome yet again at how old her mother was becoming. "You haven't spoken about what happened in the Feudal Era." She finished with a frown tugging down her lips.

Kagome felt her spine stiffen at the mention of the Feudal Era and her eyes widen in remembrance of the final battle, of the all the deaths and mishaps that had occurred that faithful night. The change must have been noticeable because her mother's eyes suddenly flashed with concern. "Whatever happened has traumatized you Kagome…" Hina pointed out in a motherly tone as she sees the change in her daughter's eyes.

Kagome's usual blue eyes had changed into an almost unnatural icy blue. The pupils in her eyes had contracted drastically. It frightened her and she wondered if she should get Kagome a therapist. 'They would probably send her away instead of helping her.' She thought suddenly. Who would believe her daughter anyway? Falling into a magical well that transported you to the Feudal Era because of a mystical gem that was embedded into her daughter since birth, they would send her daughter to an asylum for insanity.

Kagome forces herself to calm down when she hears her mother's words about being traumatized. Her eyes widen at that the idea, but it made sense. It wasn't everyday a teenage girl was able to travel to the Feudal Era and collect shards of a powerful gem while fighting against an evil hanyou, to then lose everyone she cared about in one single night, especially on the night of her birthday.

Maybe she should see a therapist…maybe not. They'll probably send her away to the Looney Bin. Kagome brought her gaze to her mother while she contemplates on her next move. In order for her to move on she would need to talk about it.

"Mama,"

Telling her family was the best course of action, but she wouldn't tell them the whole truth regarding the Tasogare no Tama. If she told them how this gem was really created and what she had to sacrifice in order to create it, she didn't know how they would react.

She herself was still adjusting to it.

"I'm ready to tell you all what happened that night."

* * *

"Have you found where it is yet?" The young woman's voice was filled with impatience that caused her beautiful, smooth voice to falter slightly. The green demon scurries before her with his olive green eyes cowering in fear at what he was to tell her. It wasn't good news and he knew it will the end of him.

"N-no my lady, the aura is spontaneous and short lived. W-we can't locate it." The demon stuttered out and winced back fearfully. His mistress was known to strike out against those who lacked competence.

The demoness before him was eerily silent, her eyes glowing in suppressed rage at the report. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. Her shapely, painted lips were set in a frown that marred her beautiful face. Exotically narrow eyes glance over to the green demon in displeasure. How was she ever going to find _him _if incompetent, weaklings like him were lacking in following simple orders?

Furrowing her elegant dark brows the demoness flicked a beautifully decorated fan with her wrist. Sharp gales were created and charge towards the green demon, successfully cutting him into three halves. Each gale sent to a specific target, one at the neck, the other at his torso and the last through his pelvic.

Yellow colored blood stained the marble floors as a terrifying screech echoed along the spacious lounge.

A 'humph' resounded from the demoness throat at the mess she just created, but that was of little importance at the moment. What was of most importance was that she find _him _and soon.

She wanted to know about this Naraku.

And the only way she was going to do that was if she found him.

Legend has it that a little over five hundred years ago he had disappeared along with a powerful miko during the night of the red moon. There were no traces of their bodies anywhere. Even the Lord of the Western Lands had no clue as to what happened and he had searched all parts of Japan for his beloved miko.

The demoness didn't know how much the Legend held truth, but recently for the past few weeks she has been hearing a male's voice in her mind telling her to look for the one named Naraku. It also told her to search for a gem and that it was named the Tasogare no Tama. She had heard the name Naraku only once in her life and that had been when she was a youngling.

It had spiked her curiosity of why his name was forbidden whenever she was around, but it had died down over the centuries until the past few weeks that is. She wanted to know more about this Naraku and why his name was forbidden from reaching her ears when she was young.

Japan was a country created of many islands.

It would be a challenge to find it, but seeing as how the flares of the aura were spontaneous and near the area of Tokyo it would be best if she began her search there. Tokyo was only but a few hours away from Osaka.

"It shouldn't be too hard to search for this Tasogare no Tama." She said to herself while walking away from the mess and towards the dining room. Her mother was due to be home in a matter of minutes. She would have to clean the mess she made before she arrived. Turning to a demon she swiftly ordered him to clean up the mess in the lounge.

Her mother will be enraged if she ever found out she was seeking out Naraku.

She smirks suddenly and her eyes shimmer in bemusement.

Her curiosity will be her downfall one day, but at least she will go down feeling satisfy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for chapter two, but the important thing is that it's up! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and added this story to your favorites and alerts. My goal in this story is to bring out those silent readers and make them review. ;) Hopefully that is and I don't bite, promise!**

**So **_**nicegresser**_** was the first to review, A Single Tear, followed by many others. Thank you all so much and I hope to have your support till the end. I can't wait to see who reviews this chapter first. ;) **

**As you have read in this chapter you all have learned the name of the gem that Kagome created, Tasogare no Tama. In English it translates into Twilight Jewel. I took the definition of twilight and used it as a representation. You all will find out what I mean by that in the future chapters. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you all!**

**Also you all were introduced to a demoness who is set in seeking Naraku out. I wonder what you all will think and come up with regarding her appearance. Well that's it for this chapter and I hope you all review! ;)**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Never forgotten

Chapter Three

Never forgotten

* * *

"I'm ready to tell you all what happened that night."

Hina's eyes widen at her daughter's sudden statement and as quickly as they had widen they soften in understanding. She could see the inner conflict waging inside Kagome's icy blue eyes and smiles gently while brushing her daughter's cheek in light comfort. "Alright, go get dress and we'll meet you in the living room when you're done." Kagome nods at her mother and watches as she descends the stairs and rounds into the kitchen with the rest of her family.

The young miko closes her eyes briefly before entering into her room. Telling her family what she had gone through after weeks of mourning will be tough. It wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to, but in order to heal her heart she had to. The young miko slowly dries her body off with the towel and takes her time putting on her pajamas. 'Talking about it will make the hurt lessen.' She thought to herself while pulling her shirt over her head and down the length of her body, concealing her exposed flesh.

'_You will tell them everything?' _Kagome sighed at the voice manifesting itself once again. Hadn't she made it obvious to the dark hanyou that she didn't want to talk to him during all times? She ignored him several times and he kept on coming with questions or crude statements. "That's none of your business." She told the dark hanyou with slightly narrow eyes. She could feel that he didn't like her response and felt him frowning ever so slightly with his eyes narrowing in displeasure. It was silent for several seconds and soon the several seconds turn into several minutes.

She didn't know why the dark hanyou had ceased his harassment against her, but she wasn't complaining. She actually preferred him that way. It made her life a little easier to deal with.

Once she was done she left her room and descends down the stairs to meet with her family. It was going to be a long night. She knew her family would have questions after she told them what happened in the Feudal Era, especially from the now inquisitive, more mature, Souta. She remembers liking him more when he was a kid. It was a lot easier back then without another person who fretted over her being as oppose to the little boy who asked when his older sister was coming back home.

She could hear the murmurs in the living room and heard Souta's voice announce that she was coming. Her eyes widen at the level of his ability to sense her whereabouts. It was impressive. She enters the living room and all eyes fell on her in wonder, curiosity and concern. Souta's eyes, however, were critical and sharp. He had a goal set within his mind and she could feel it wanting to bubble to the surface. She had to be careful with what she said because she was more than sure that Souta will pick on anything relating to the creation of the Tasogare no Tama. Even Akio was present for the tale and was lying down besides Souta's feet in his bed with his head resting on his front paws in a comfortable position. Every so often his eyes would open and close whenever he heard movement from one of them.

Her grandfather was sitting in his chair with his cane besides the chair's arm, reminding Kagome of her grandfather's age and his deteriorating body. His expression was a stern one, but it was open for anything that she was going to say. Her mother was sitting down already, her composure a bit stiff and anxious. Souta was the only one standing up with his arms crossed against his chest, leaning against the night table besides the couch near their mother. His hair grew during the past few weeks. His bangs grew, growing pass his light eyes. His expression reminded her of Miroku whenever he was in deep thought.

The semblance at the moment between her brother and the monk sent a pang of pain through her heart and she had to stop her face from straining in pain. It was difficult to hide it, but she manages well and takes a seat besides her mother. She stares at her hands, twiddling her fingers as a distraction to postpone her story. Their eyes were on her, eager and anxious to know what happened back in the past. To know the faith of the others and how their lives came to an end and also how that Gem that hung around her neck came to be.

She was ready to tell them.

At least that's what she had told herself.

It was the only way to begin healing and in order for her to go to University she had to get better. 'Come on girl, you can do this. If you can survive in an era that's not your own and is hundreds of years into the past, you can handle this.' She chimed to herself mentally in an effort to give her confidence a boast. After several seconds she looks up and begins to speak. Slowly, but surely she told her story.

"It all started when Kikyo came one night a few months ago and Inuyasha went after her…"

* * *

"So Hitomi how are you and Souta?" The young teen smiles at the mention of her boyfriend's name and her green eyes brighten up like stars. "Everything's going well, except…" She trails off remembering Kagome, but doesn't mention her to her friend. Everyone in school all knew Souta's older sister was sickly. "Hmm, never mind Miyuki, but I'll see you tomorrow in school I got to study for tomorrow's science exam, night!" Once her friend said her farewells as well Hitomi hung up and sprawled lazily across her bed.

She had already studied for the exam in the beginning of the week so she was set for tomorrow. Bringing her eyes to her window she gazes at the moon. It reminded her of the kitten she heard in the alley. It had the most unusual, but most beautiful mewl she's ever heard. It was like the sound of soft high pitched chimes. She wanted to see the kitten and the urge was strong. She didn't know why since she wasn't a huge fan in felines. She preferred canines any day since they were so active and sociable. So she didn't understand why she wanted to see the kitten so badly.

"I hope it doesn't get hurt out there by a car or stray dogs." She told herself in a low murmur, her tone being one of concern. "Tomorrow before school I'll go see if it's still there. With the sun light I should be able to see it." Turning over she pulls the covers over her body and closes her eyes for the night.

She hopes she didn't have any more dreams about that boy tonight, the boy with the sad mahogany eyes that filled her heart each time she dreamt of him with so much pain. She still didn't know his name, but she often felt it on the tip of her tongue ready to be used as if it has been said from her several times before.

* * *

Staring out from her balcony, the young demoness with her ever longing filled eyes, recalled her young years as a child in the past, her past during the Feudal Era.

She recalled the first time hearing the name Naraku was when she was very young, about ten summers old during the time of the Feudal Era. She had been busy playing with her appointed guardian in the court yards of her home estate when her mother and aunt Kanna walked by the open corridor. They were discussing someone in hush tones, but not once had they mentioned the one who they were talking about. Her curiosity, being as high as the tallest mountain had gotten the best of her. She skillfully honed her hearing as they walked to the far corner of the large mansion that overlooked the gardens.

Being able to control the wind currents she was able to listen to their conversation clearly as if she was besides them. It was a trick she taught herself a year ago and it came in handy at times.

"Ten years and still no sign of _him_ or the miko's presence," Her mother's voice was sultry and held an emotion to it that she's never heard her mother use before. She couldn't relate the emotion to anything, but worry and relief. Her aunt as usual was silent, listening to every word her mother was speaking while holding her precious mirror. "Ten years and Sesshomaru has still not given up his search for her." This miko had stirred her curiosity.

What had made the miko so worthwhile that the Lord of the Western Lands has spent the last ten years searching for her?

The conversation with her mother and aunt ceased momentarily before her mother with all the disgust and hatred in the world spat out his name, "That bastard _**Naraku**_, even in death I can't live in peace. Deep inside I know he's still out there, plotting and scheming. I can feel it in my soul!" At the sound of his name the black wavy haired girl titled her head to the direction of her mother and aunt, staring widely at them with her ruby colored eyes in wonder. "Na-ra-ku?" She had not meant to say his name out loud, but it came out all the same. She felt her guardian stiffen and his heart rate hitched at her questioning of the name she just said out loud. He cursed at the mentioning of the dark hanyou's name.

The sound of his name, no matter how softly it was said was heard by her mother and aunt. The look in their eyes told the black haired beauty that his name was not meant to be known by her. The look on her mother's face was one of fury, rage and a realization of the wind witch's mistake of saying his name moments ago while her daughter was near.

She remembered her mother walking over to her place in the court yards, her eyes narrowed deeply and her brows furrowed upset. She was before her in seconds and kneeling down in front of her. She missed the rise of her mother's arm, but did not miss the loud sound that erupted from her mother's hand onto her soft, full cheeks.

_SLAP _

She stared wide eyed at her mother with hot tears springing within her ruby colored eyes, the corner of her lips electing into a deep frown.

She could feel her assaulted cheek heating up from the painful strike.

"You are to **never** say that **name** ever **again**, so long as you live. Do I make myself clear, Manami?" The sound of her mother's voice was unlike the soft and loving voice she was used to hearing. She did not like this tone that was being used against and being the witty, smart child that she was she voiced her feelings about the situation. "It is only a name! It is nothing, but a name! Why would you hurt me mama for saying a name?" She exclaimed angrily in her defense, her eyes narrowing at her mother, which caused the tears that had gathered within her eyes to fall down along her cheeks.

Her words angered her mother more for her mother's rosette colored eyes flashed with impatience and something else, something that she couldn't quite place, but recognized all the same. It looked like something akin to failure. She watched as her mother turned her face from her, her gaze now on her guardian. They were narrowed deeply and as hard as stone. "Take her to her room and meet me in my study, now." The order was hard and stern and her guardian, who was not one to follow orders so easily, did not protest against her mother.

She had dare not challenged it and was led away to the confinements of her room, not only did saying that name punished her to her room, but it earned her the first hit she's ever received from her mother and it had been the last.

This was the start of her quest for knowledge of the one named, Naraku.

Over the next few years she would sneak out at night disguised in a black cloak and search for information about Naraku from demons and humans alike. She learned a great deal about this Naraku and his infamous reputation before his disappearance and the group that opposed him in his conquest to retrieve the shattered shards of the sought after Gem known as the Shikon no Tama. The tales she heard were interesting and sparked something within her. She wanted to know more about this Naraku and also her family's connection to the hanyou.

The fact that his existence was forbidden from her made it all the more worth knowing. Everyone in the estate were forbidden to speak about Naraku and it seemed everyone else within the immediate area of where she lived were under orders as well. She had opportunities to travel far whenever her mother was away on trips, trips she never knew the purpose of, but she did not question them. It gave her the chance to search for information and for that she was glad.

Her quest for knowledge about Naraku came to an end when she heard the tale of The Night of the Red Moon. It was the last battle between Naraku and his adversaries, which included a monk, demon slayer, a hanyou, the Lord Sesshomaru and Koga of the eastern Wolf Tribe and lastly a young miko. That night both Naraku and the miko vanished without a trance along with the Shikon no Tama. They've been missing ever since and despite attempts to find them their search was left fruitless.

After a few decades her interest in knowing more about Naraku had died down. She found out that her mother, aunt and uncle had worked for Naraku, but that was all the information she received about the relation to her family and Naraku.

There was nothing else, but tales and stories of horror that she heard over and over again from those she asked of. It was the same thing and nothing new appeared so she ended her search that lasted for centuries until a few weeks ago when she heard the voice of a man, a man claiming to be Naraku, the very same Naraku who she had learned so much about on her own during her youth behind her family backs. It was like a dream come true after she had gotten over her skepticism of him.

She only heard his voice, but a few times and it mostly came when she was asleep.

She wanted to meet him.

To talk to him face to face and ask so many questions that has been stored within her mind for so many centuries.

Her musing of recollection was interrupted by her door opening. She didn't have to glance over her shoulder to know that it was her mother. "What is going on in that head of yours now?" Kagura asked with deep curiosity under toning her words. The older demoness had matured beautifully over the centuries, her features more sharpen and elegant than the decades before. Her personality was still intact, if not more refined than her younger years.

Buried deep within Kagura's rosette colored eyes was a reflection of worry and anxiety. Her daughter was not often quiet and kept to herself and for weeks now she's been reserved and mostly silent. It meant she was plotting, but what was she plotting was the question. "What are you scheming now, Manami?" Kagura asked with a slight frown on her shapely, colored lips with eyes narrowing in the lightest of displeasure.

Manami furrowed her brows at her mother's questioning of her. Her mother always knew whenever she was plotting, no matter how much discretion she tries to achieve, but this was one plot her mother cannot know about. Usually she would reveal her plans to her mother, such things as pranks or strategies against the Lords in revenge. This plot of hers she could not reveal.

"Mother, why do you think I'm always plotting? Can't I just take time to think about things without being accused of mischief?" She questioned with a slight edge to her tone with the light lie coming out easily. She inwardly winced when she saw her mother's expression. It was one of disbelief. "Don't give me that bull Manami, I am your mother. I know you like the back of my fan. Now, tell me what you're up to." She said with a raised brow at the younger demoness in front of her.

Manami looked more like him than ever now and at times it pained her to see _**his**_ face in her daughter.

She had inherited his dark wavy locks, his grin, his niche for scheming and most especially his eyes.

Her daughter's eyes haunted her the most.

Kagura thought it was amusing in a sick way that she feared her own daughter, but only in the sense that she reminded her so much of that dark bastard.

Manami's lips tightened at her mother's proclamation. This was going to be a little more difficult than she thought beforehand. She quickly scanned her mind for an escape, for a distraction and as fast as she had started her search for one she had found it. She had recalled one time during her youth a question she had asked her mother. It was a question she has yet to answer till this day and it was her ticket out.

Manami turned around, facing the opened balcony door and cast her gaze outside to the stars and moon. "If you must know mother I was wondering…" She trailed off for dramatic effects purposes only and grinned when she felt her mother tense ever so slightly in preparation to her thoughts just as she did when she was younger. Only this time she was asking it to save her plot from being revealed. "I was wondering about… my father." The manner in which she had asked held a genuine tone of wonderment and also a silent longing.

She knew nothing about the man who spawned her or what he looked.

Immediately she felt her mother's tenseness come full force and in the back of her mind she was contemplating on whether she should regret using this as a means to escape questioning. She disliked her mother being uncomfortable and tense. She hesitated looking over her shoulder to her mother. It was silent for several seconds before Manami felt her mother retreating towards the door. The sounds of the door knob turning and the door opening reached her hearing and so did her mother's voice. The soft, loving voice she was used to all her life.

"Whatever it is that you are plotting, I'll allow it to go on for a little while longer. I just hope you find what you seek and won't regret it."

At the sound of the door closing Manami turned around fully with wide eyes. Her mouth was agape and she soon composed herself. Her mother couldn't possibly know what she was plotting. She made sure to be as discreet as possible. With that in mind she began to relax and walked back outside to lean on the balcony railing.

She gazed up to the moon and stars.

"I hope I find what I seek too, Mother."

* * *

Once the door to Manami's room was shut Kagura returned to the main hall far away from Manami's room. She turned to the one she had appointed as her daughter's guardian since the time of her birth. "Make sure she's kept safe and unharmed. I have a feeling she's seeking _him_ out, so keep a sharp eye on her, got it brat?" Kagura ignored the glare Kisho sent her way as he placed the book he was reading down on the table.

"Your bossiness is getting on my nerves hag and if I had known Manami would turn out to be a schemer like _him_, I would have never agreed to be her guardian in the first place." Kisho argued lightly and meant half heartily.

They both knew that he loved Manami despite her connection to Naraku and would do anything in his power to protect her.

"Yeah, yeah you little brat just do what I say." She told him with a small smirk on her lips. Kisho scowled at her deeply, his gaze taking on a more thoughtful look as he toned down his voice. "Do you still plan to keep her in the dark about her connection to Naraku?" Kisho asked with a raised brow, his onyx eyes reflected wonder. Kagura sighed and scowled lightly. "Yes. It's for the best and if she comes across the truth I'll talk with her about it, but I highly doubt that she will after a little over five hundred years." She argued lightly. She's known all about Manami's late night escapades for information about Naraku when she was younger.

With each night that she had gone out for information Kisho had followed in secret, making sure the information Manami found out was not her relation to Naraku. She thought her daughter would stop in her search for information when she learned of the horrible tales concerning Naraku, but it did not. Manami's existence was unknown to the world at that time and the knowledge of which she was father by. As long as Manami had worn that cloak the beings she had questioned did not match a face to her parentage.

"If she hadn't come across the truth throughout many of those time periods what difference will this one be?" She asked with a raised brow in his direction. It was a challenge she sent him. She wanted to see him prove her wrong and when he didn't answer she knew he couldn't and that made the anxious feeling inside her chest lessen all the more.

She left him soon after and went to see Kanna. The younger sister was busy sedating those that were nestled inside their cocoons. She entered the dimly lit room and saw Kanna checking over the progress of their wards. She slowly walked to Kanna and as she did she glanced over each cocoon with critical eyes. She had remembered when Kisho had been within one. It was the most disgusting thing she has seen. It made her skin crawl, but she knew this time it was different.

These wards that were placed in her charge were not the product of someone's creation; rather they were cocoon for other purposes.

Kagura brought her gaze to the last cocoon and gazed into the translucent amber colored sac. Its color differed from the other two, which were the color of a vibrant orange, because this cocoon was harvested before them and by Naraku. She could see the vague silhouette of the body within it. Her eyes hazed with memory at the person inside it. It was through him that Sesshomaru had thought of the idea to cocoon the two unconscious beings from his pack.

* * *

_It was a week after the final battle when Lord Sesshomaru came to her with an unconscious body that she knew. _

_The silver haired Taiyoukai seem completely healed from his wounds, but the way his golden gaze was had told Kagura that he was not healed inside. His gaze was hallow and empty and so terrifyingly cold. The miko's disappearance along with Naraku must have been devastating for him. _

"_What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked while shielding her womb with her fan from them to see. She knew it was pointless because he could smell the life inside her, but at least she could have her dignity. _

"_I know you have his soul and I want you to return it back into his body now." Kagura glanced over to Kanna and that mirror of hers and Inuyasha's unconscious body that was being held by the older brother. Kanna hadn't mention she had Inuyasha's soul in her grasps. _

"_Is this true Kanna?" Kagura asked the young preteen. Kanna nodded and shifted her mirror to the left, causing the mirror's glass to glow white. Soon after a stream of light began to escape the mirror and travel towards the hanyou's body. As the hanyou's soul returned to its rightful place signs of life began to show within Inuyasha. The canine ears that adorned his head began to twitch every so often and his breathing became more pronounce._

_As Inuyasha's soul was being transferred back into his body, something from the corner of the room caught Sesshomaru's attention. It was oval shaped and the color of amber. His sense of smell picked up not only the life within Kagura's womb, but also the scent of the boy who had once tried to take Rin's life. If he was not mistaken he was the brother of the demon slayer, Sango. _

_He narrowed his eyes in thought before turning his gaze to the reviving hanyou in his arms._

_Once Inuyasha's soul was completely within his body once again Sesshomaru mentioned the cocoon with interest. "I see Naraku kept the boy's body preserved after he took the shard of the Shikon from his back." Kagura nodded her head at Sesshomaru's assumption. _

"_Yes, he did. He thought he could use Kohaku's body in the future to do his bidding once more and no doubt to cause pain to the demon slayer." She replied with a solemn gaze in her eyes. _

"_It is useless now and without a soul or a shard of the Shikon no Tama to keep him alive there isn't any use in preserving his body. I was actually going to dispose of it today before you arrived, unannounced." Kagura informed him lightly with slight agitation to her tone. She did not expect Sesshomaru's next words at all. _

_It took her by complete surprise and her rosette colored orbs soon widen at his request in shock along with Kanna._

"_Do this and you shall be accommodated and provided for doing such a service for this Sesshomaru." He informed in all seriousness. _

* * *

"I wonder if we can find them all again." The wind witch mused as she stared at Kohaku's form. It's been centuries since he's been cocoon and still after all this time there was no sign of his older sister's reincarnated soul or the others. She began to wonder if they will ever find them. She felt a sudden heaviness settling within her beating heart. It was sorrow that she was feeling. She wondered how they will bring Kohaku back to life when his soul was lost to him after all these centuries.

Was Sesshomaru's Tenseiga capable of accomplishing such a feat?

While in her thoughts she felt a familiar presence entering into her home and wondered why he was here in the dead of night. He knew better than to come in person to her home while Manami was present. Kagura stood where she was currently, waiting for the newcomer to meet her in the nesting room. She was more than sure Kisho was masking the guest's youkai energy.

It didn't take long though for the door to open and for her rosette colored eyes to meet bright turquoise.

The look on his face was one full of joy and mirth.

Kagura grinned widely, knowing what that look meant.

"We found one of them."

* * *

**A/N: Lady Manami here and with a new chapter to **_**A Single Tear**_**. I know it took long to get this chapter up, but I've been having writer's block lately and needed to find inspiration and I did, hopefully it stays. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**So now you're getting a feel as to what happened after the battle and seeing some old and new characters. And yes I did name Kagura's daughter after my own pen name, which means Beautiful Love and it fits well as to why Kagura names her that, but that will be in future chapters. I can pretty much conclude that all of you already know who the male at the ending of the chapter is with the turquoise eyes! **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing**

**R&R**

**Lady Manami **


	4. Chapter 4: Moving on

Chapter Four

Moving on

* * *

It didn't take long though for the door to open and for her rosette colored eyes to meet bright turquoise.

The look on his face was one full of joy and mirth.

Kagura grinned widely, knowing what that look meant.

"We found one of them."

Kagura's excitement rose and she could feel Kanna shift closer besides her. "Who," The pale woman asked in curiosity. The tall youkai folded his arms across his broad chest and grinned widely. "We found Sango's reincarnation and all thanks to Kirara, here." He announced while pointing to the neko youkai that was settled on his right shoulder. "Mewwwl," The blonde neko cried happily.

"Kirara has had her suspicious for months now, but confirmed it a few hours ago when she looked into the girl's eyes. She saw traces of the demon slayer within her, much like how Lady Kaede had recognized Kikyo within _K-Kagome_." The youkai explained lightly his voice shaking at the end at the mentioning of the beloved miko.

Kagura's lips tugged into a light frown. "We found two already, we just need the monk and then we could wake them up and approach her. That is how Sesshomaru wants it, Shippo." Kagura reminded him lightly, but with heavy meaning to her words. Shippo turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes despite understanding Sesshomaru's wishes.

"You know you're not allowed to come unannounced, especially with Manami home." Kagura said sternly causing Shippo to wince and scratch his head. "I know, but I was excited, it won't happen again. I just don't see why she can't know about us." Shippo stated his handsome face turning sour. "It's not like we'll cause her any harm." He added in defense.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him and growled lightly. "Because you fool, she knows your connection with that _bastard _and seeing you here will stir more questions in that mind of hers about it." She hissed out angrily. "Besides, I want Manami protected from everything associated with _him_, including you." She made clear. She saw the Kitsune wince with her every word and knew she had buried her explanation deep within his mind.

"You can understand how far I am willingly to go to protect my only child." Kagura gave him a sharp look with a raised brow and the Kitsune nodded. "Yeah I do and I think you're doing a great job Kagura. I promise not to return here again without your permission first." Shippo vowed while bowing his head in apology of his mistake. He turned to leave when he suddenly stop and turned around towards Kagura. "Another thing, Sesshomaru needs to speak with you about a new enemy in the rising." At the mention of a rising new enemy Kagura stiffen alongside Kanna, "A new enemy, in this Era?" She questioned almost in disbelief.

Shippo nodded his head gravely.

"Yeah, there's a dark power that often spikes from time to time. It's definitely not human. We haven't located it yet, but Sesshomaru's men are investigating the sudden abnormally." He informed them. "Keep an eye out on any strange energy. I'm sure Sesshomaru will make contact with you soon to discuss this, just thought to give you a heads up." He told her before leaving swiftly with Kirara.

Kagura glanced over to Kanna and both women exchanged a knowing look between the other. Kanna swiftly shifted her mirror to the left and as she did the glass began to glow brightly with power. Several seconds passed and when nothing came up Kanna frowned deeply. "I can't see." She stated with light agitation to her tone. Shock, Kagura furrowed her brows deeply, causing a crease to form on her forehead. "What do you mean, you can't see?" She asked incredulous.

"Let me try again." The pale woman said as she concentrated harder on her task, causing small beads of sweat began to form on the sides of her temples. "I'm being blocked." Kanna muttered out softly with tight closed eyes. "Someone is blocking me from seeing the enemy." She added swiftly, her grasp tightening on her mirror as she continued to work to get pass the person blocking her.

Soon after she was pushed back and stumbled backwards, Kagura caught her arm in time before she fell to the ground. Kanna's eyes snapped open in fear as she panted heavily. "Very powerful," She muttered out in a shaky voice as she wiped the sweat from her temples with her sleeve. Kagura remained silent, completely shock at what just happened.

"How much power are we looking at here?" Kagura asked seriously. Kanna remained silent, her expression still holding that fear.

"Do you think it could be…**_him_**?"

Again she was met with silence and this caused Kagura to scream out her new frustrations.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

"Hey Kagome!" Three voices chorus the young miko's name, successfully catching her attention as she turned around just in time to be bombarded with hugs and kisses from her three friends. "Hey guys!" Kagome greeted lightly, feeling slightly awkward in their presence. It's been awhile since she last saw them. "How have you been, Kagome?" Eri asked with deep concern. "Yeah, Kagome how have you been?" Ayumi asked as well with a small frown on her thin lips along with Yuka. "We heard about what happened from Souta, falling down the well…" Yuka started before trailing off the subject when she noticed Kagome's eyes glistening with hurt. "It's ok, I've been fine. After the surgery I've been good as new." She lied lightly. She was still healing, but she was better than before, being here in the Summer Festival was some indication to her recovery. Souta had nagged her to go if she wanted to go to university in the fall. That little brat was getting on her nerves, not to mention his influence over her mother and grandfather.

It appear Souta took the role of being the man of the house quite literally now even though she was his seniors by a few years.

"How have you guys been?" Kagome asked suddenly, genuinely curios about her friend's lives so far since graduating from high school. Eri grinned before breaking out a smile. "I've been great! I have been buying things for my apartment and it would be great if you all came to help me pick out some furniture!" She proclaimed cheerily. Yuka and Ayumi both nodded in agreement before turning to look at Kagome, already expecting her answer.

Kagome saw the knowing answers behind their eyes and felt bad. It seems the empty feeling she had in her chest grew slightly with a little more guilt. They had already anticipated her answer and were just waiting for it to come out of her mouth. She furrowed her brows and felt anxious all of a sudden. There was no Shikon no Tama to protect or anyone…waiting for her. 'Maybe I should go and reconcile the drift I feel with them. I do miss them and I need to prove to my family that I am well enough to go to university.' Kagome thought to herself before deciding that she will go definitely.

"Okay that will be great! I know this store that sells beautiful bedroom sets." Kagome declared with a small smile on and when she noticed their shock stares, her brow twitched nervously. "What is it?" She asked tensely with anxious eyes. Yuka and Eri both smiled while Ayumi answered for them. "It's nothing, we just _missed _you Kagome." Ayumi said with meaning before linking her arm with Kagome's and the others. "Let's go play some games!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Kagome you should win me a bear!" Eri pleaded heavily with a pout on. Kagome gave in and agreed to it. They stop at an archer's stand. Eri saw a bear she liked and it was the biggest out of all the prizes. "Kagome if you could win me that bear I will love you forever." Eri bargained causing the girls to laugh. "I thought you already loved me Eri?" Kagome questioned with a raised brow playfully. Eri leaned in to Kagome's ear and whispered, "I'll love you for infinity."

"Can't beat that bargain can I?" Kagome went up to the man and paid for a turn while asking for the rules of the game. "The game here is to shoot all the targets, both mobile and immobile. You have ten arrows to use and if you get three bull's eyes you win a prize." He explained to her seemingly bored. "How much do I have to hit to win that big bear over there?" She asked while pointing to the bear Eri wanted so badly.

"Oh, that one, you'll need to hit all ten targets directly without a miss." He told her with a grin. "I doubt you can make it though, so aim lower if I were you. No one has ever been able to win that bear." Kagome smirked at him and readied her bow and arrow. "We'll see about that." She said while aiming her first target. She hasn't used a bow in a few weeks now and it felt great having it in her hands again. She would have preferred her old bow, but it was long gone now along with her other gifts.

This brought a sigh to pass through her lips before she refocused her mind onto the game.

She had a bear to win.

She just had to focus on holding back her spiritual energy from being released and destroying the stand. She aimed and fired her first arrow and quickly notched another and another until she came upon the moving targets, which she aced. She was so used to using the bow and arrow against enemies that she never knew how much fun it could actually be when there wasn't a battle for it to be used in.

She went to reach for another bow when her hand met only the wooden counter of the stand. She frowned before pulling her bow down to see that she had finished using up all her arrows. She scanned the targets and was pleased to see that all her arrows had met their targets dead on. With a satisfied smile on her lips she turned to the guy for her prize to find him with his mouth open in shock and his eyes fixed on the targets in disbelief.

"Hey!" she called out to him in an attempt to catch his attention and when he turned to her she smiled lightly before speaking, "I hit all the targets I want my prize." He nodded his head without a word and went to retrieve the bear for her.

When he returned he handed the large bear over to Kagome. "Thank you!" She told him before turning around to meet her friends, who had similar looks on their faces along with other people, who had come to watch in amazement.

"What?" She asked getting a little subconscious with so many staring her way. It wasn't until Yuka spoke that she understood her mistake. "K-Kagome, h-how did you learn t-to shoot so fast and accurately?" Kagome inwardly flinched and cursed herself for not being discreet. 'Well, that backfired on me.' She thought to herself before thinking up an excuse.

"Well, you see while I was sick I took up archery with my grandfather, and I found that I'm really good at it so I had practiced often when I was well enough and I guess I really wowed you guys," She told them and from the looks on their faces they all bought it. It was silent afterwards before Kagome handed the bear to Eri. "Here you go Eri, now you can love me for infinity." Kagome joked lightly, causing the other two to glare heavily at their friend. "That's what you told me when I got you the purse you wanted!" Ayumi said while Yuka added, "And when I bought you dinner!" Eri laughed nervously before speeding off.

"Oh no, she's not getting away that easily!" Yuka exclaimed before taking off after her. Ayumi began to follow when she noticed Kagome was still in her spot. She noticed that Kagome looked out of place, but knew it was because of her long absence. She smiled at her friend and waved for her to come along, "Let's go Kagome, we'll make Eri buy us all ice cream." The young miko smiled at Ayumi before nodding and following alongside her.

From the corner of the stand Souta smiled gratefully at Ayumi and the others. This was something Kagome needed. She needed to adjust on being back in her world and not be lost in the Feudal Era. He was more than sure she will be back to normal before she left for college.

"Hey Souta!"

At the mentioning of his name the young monk turned around to see his girlfriend running towards him. He caught her as she collided against him happily. He noticed that she had straightened her hair out again. He ran his fingers through her soft locks and felt the sudden urge to grope her backside. It was almost automatic how his right hand that rested on her hip had suddenly slid down to grasp her curvy backside. He felt Hitomi stiffen upon contact before pulling back in lightening speed to slap him across the face. "Hentai! How long will this new habit of yours remain?" She hissed at him before retracting herself from his embrace. "If my father saw you he would murder you whether you're his student or not." She informed him sternly.

Souta rubbed his now swollen cheek before apologizing to her sincerely. "It's like it has a mind of its own!" He tried to explain and all it earned him was a heavy set glare that only Hitomi could achieve and enforce. "If I hadn't bought that excuse the first time what makes you think I would this time?" She asked him with a pointed look. Souta decided to change the topic before Hitomi became more hostile towards him.

"I just saw Kagome with her old friends and she seems to be mending in smoothly. She still looks a little out of place, but with a little more time I'm sure she will be back to the way things were before between them." He informed her with a small smile on his lips. Hitomi smiled happy to hear the news. "That's great Souta and how has she been since she told you what happened?" She asked softly, recalling what Souta had told her a few days ago.

"She's been better. I think her telling us what happened made the burden she carries less heavy." He said with a thoughtful look in his light colored eyes. Hitomi nodded in agreement. "Like they say, talking about it makes it that much easier to live with. It helps the healing process." She commented with light traces of worry within her green eyes.

Souta notice this and gently took her hand with his own. Her green eyes connected with his pair of light colored eyes and a carefree grin broke out from his face. "Come on let's go have some fun." He chirped before pulling her alongside him towards the game stands.

* * *

"Have they attempted to break through the barrier again?" A smooth voice asked from his place near the fireplace. The large room was spacious enough to fit fifty people comfortably and then some. Reaching out for his cup of hot tea, he waited patiently for an answer. A dignified scoff came from behind him and he raised a brow at the sound, frowning lightly. "Just answer my question before I become, _upset_." He wagered deeply, his tone emphasizing at the end for good warning towards his disrespectful maiden.

The sound of teeth grinding down against one another informed him that his maiden was losing patience with him and he grinned, amused. This maiden was a feisty one and he was often entertained by her antics and displays of raw emotion. It seem the maiden had taken her culture of this Era rather seriously for she really thought she was _equal_ to him in comparison, which was not so. "No." Came her reply with a touch of attitude.

"Excellent, you are doing quite well then I might even consider rewarding you." He stated with a deep sense of sarcasm regarding her reward. His comment earned him an angry grunt from the maiden before the sounds of heavy chains rattled loudly as they collided suddenly before ending in a thick thud on the marble floors. He turned his head to look over to the maiden and narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?" He questioned seemingly tired of being repetitive. "Only I can release you from those shackles, so attempting to free yourself is pointless and a waste of energy." He smoothly flicked his hair with a long elegant index finger.

The maiden could only glare her hatred at him.

He couldn't help, but feel entranced by her piercing eyes.

They were not the hazel brown that she was born with, given to her by her mother.

Now they were a constant blazing, icy blue of pure spiritual energy. Coming across this maiden was by pure luck after searching for centuries for the coveted tama. Now his task would be made easier with this girl. He grinned at her rather darkly then, causing her to shift away from his direction and become closer to the wall that she was chained against.

He decided he wanted to educate her.

"Maiden, do you believe in youkai?"

The question seemed to startle her and her expression became suspicious before becoming skeptical. "There's no such thing as youkai." She replied thickly with narrowed eyes. His eyes lit up in dark amusement before taking a sip of his tea. When he was done he regarded her with a wicked look. "Well, then why is it that you have such amazing powers?" He asked with a raised brow, his expression was mock curiosity. The maiden scowled at him darkly, her head dipping slightly as she thought about his question.

She had no idea.

She had only discovered this power last year after her fifteenth birthday.

She was sixteen now and had learned to control it at will.

She wasn't an expert on it, but it came in handy in dangerous situations. She was mostly skilled in creating barriers for protection. She hadn't experimented with this power to see what other potential she had with it.

Now she regretted it, terribly.

"I take that as a negative." He said all of a sudden. "If you want I can tell you." Her eyes widen at his proposal in surprise before narrowing her eyes in distrust. "How can I trust that you're telling the truth?" She asked slightly hostile with a light snarl. He chuckled darkly before grinning suddenly. "Nicely played maiden." her scowled darken, not bothering to hide her anger and agitation of the man before her.

"I assure you, young maiden that I will only tell you, but the truth." His gaze with smoldering and she felt the sensation of being claustrophobic. His eyes were far too intense to be normal. She regarded him silently with the nod of her head for him to continue. She wouldn't trust him either way, there was nothing to lose whether or not she listened to him or not. Besides she was bored with just sitting all day chained to the wall.

"Very well," He began while shifting himself into a more comfortable position in his favorite chair, placing his tea down on the table beside him.

"Your kind has been around since the beginning of time when youkai roamed the lands with fearsome power and strength, taking everything and anything in their strides that pleased them. Humans were nothing in comparison to them. They were much _stronger_, _intelligent_, and _adaptable _than humans and this caused humans to fear them." At his tale the maiden listened on skeptical of it all. She knew this guy was crazy with him chaining her to a wall and all, but she couldn't help, but to feel that he was not… normal.

His eye color was one indicator to her suspicions along with his abnormal strength, but then again it could be colored contacts and that he worked out often.

The tingling sensation that ran along the length of her spin was constant ever since he approached and kidnapped her. He felt dangerous to her and she could never shake the feeling off of her. It made her feel tense and on edge constantly.

And what did he mean by her kind?

"As you can imagine youkai often terrorized the humans mostly for entertainment or whenever they were, _hungry_." At this he chuckled and it caused the maiden to furrow her brows, disturbed. "The humans decided to… _retaliate_ against the youkai and created a new kind of human lineage, humans with powers to annihilate the strongest of youkai. This caused the youkai to disperse and leave the human villages alone they did not wish to perish, especially by the hands of humans." There was a long pause as he stared at the maiden with trepidation. The stare caused her to cower involuntarily at the look.

"I'm sure you know what those specific humans were called." He commented lightly.

The maiden stared at him with a sense of lost.

What was he getting at with the point of this fairy tale, youkai didn't exist and she was sure as hell that miko and monks with extraordinary power did not exist as well. Her eyes widen then as she recalled her own powers right now. She shook her head swiftly. "I have no relation to any monk or miko in my family." She told him sternly. Her ancestors had been farmers until her great-great-great grandmother married into the courts of a feudal lord.

This caused him to grin and raise a questioning brow in response to her statement. "Is that so? Then why do your eyes glow with spiritual energy that keeps this barrier surrounding this room?" He asked in a light tone, his hand gesturing to her glowing eyes. Though she was inexperienced with her spiritual powers she had potential. This barrier that surrounded this room was as far as she could expand it, but he knew that trained mikos since their childhood could creat much larger ones, but the difference between this maiden was that she can block whoever resided inside it from outsiders. It was strange that her powers focused within her eyes, but he learned over the centuries that nothing was ever strange in this world, but utterly and powerfully _unique_.

She truly was one of a kind.

"Whether you want to accept your lineage or not you are a miko with the potential to become very powerful and very _useful_." He told her honestly, his eyes glistening with greed. The maiden scowled at him darkly as realization sank in before angrily clenching her fists. "You bastard," She exclaimed heatedly while pulling at the chains that restrained her to the wall. His eyes narrowed into slits at her foul language and quietly stood up from his seat to walk calmly towards her. He kneeled down before grasping her chin, tightly with his right hand.

The amount of pressure in his hold caused her eyes to water and the brilliant light that filled her eyes to dim down, weakly.

"I see our last conversation did not set inside that head of yours nor did you heed my warning, now you must face the consequences." He declared to her evenly and tightly.

The maiden whimpered as her eyes widen in fear.

'He has to be bluffing!" She exclaimed within the privacy of her mind as she struggled to pull away from his hold.

She could see his eyes glowing suddenly and the fear intensified at what was coming. He had said he would punish her the next time she cussed at him. She had taken his threat as an attempt to scare her. She hadn't believed him when he said he could torture her mind into insanity.

'He has to be, there's no way he could-…' Her thoughts were silenced as she let out a blood curling scream that echoed loudly against the high ceilings and walls.

Before she felt the darkness closing in on her she heard his voice echo eerily within her mind,

"_I never bluff dear, Amaya." _

* * *

He pulled his hand away from the maiden and watched as she slumped, laxly against the wall, unconscious.

He straightened himself and walked over to the balcony.

The moon shone brightly as it always did each night except for the phase of the new moon. He leaned against the stone railing and pulled out a small crystal ball. It glistened endlessly under the moonlight as he twirled it between his fingers, delicately. It was time to progress with his plans.

* * *

**A/N: It's been awhile, but I'm back and will be updating regularly since I've graduated from high school and will be entering college this fall. :) **

**So there are some new characters, one of them by the name of Amaya. I hope you guys take a liking to her and she will be seen mostly throughout the story with her captor, whose role in the story will be revealed later on in the chapters. **

**Shippo and Kirara have made their appearance and rest assure Sesshomaru and the others will be making their appearance as well, but I won't tell you when. (Evil smirk) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will be hungry for more to come!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	5. Chapter 5: In love with a Fairytale

Chapter Five

In love with a Fairytale

* * *

Yuka had to admit that earlier in the afternoon being around Kagome felt weird and strange. She loves Kagome dearly, but it has been so long since they all hung out with her that now it felt a little weird. It wasn't to the point of being uncomfortable around the teen, but she had gotten used to just hanging out with Eri and Ayumi when Kagome had fallen ill with a series of diseases and illnesses that lasted for years. Yuka was often suspicious with the illnesses that often struck Kagome so suddenly and most of them were ridiculously outrageous, but she never mentioned it to the other girls. She had kept her thoughts to herself since they were so worried about Kagome. Now that she had the opportunity to look at Kagome really well she noticed that she did look paler than usual, but what really indicated that Kagome wasn't entirely well were her eyes.

They look so…empty in a way. They were a color that she has never seen before in Kagome's eyes. They usually change colors depending on her mood, but throughout the afternoon they had remained an extremely icy, cool blue that she was sure that she's never seen last this long before in her friend. It was a little frightening in a way since she knew the usual color blue that Kagome wore when she was often happy. She wanted to ask Kagome, but she reframed from doing so. She knew Kagome had almost died from falling down the well a few weeks ago and concluded that maybe she was traumatized by the near death experience. When Souta had informed her of what had happened she had been a wreck along with Ayumi and Eri. They all had wanted to visit Kagome, but Souta had advised them to give her some time to recover.

They had reluctantly agreed to it in the best interest for Kagome of course.

But now Yuka couldn't help the questions that were swirling around in her mind.

She had remembered her suspicions months ago when they had visit Kagome before graduation. She was supposedly ill with pneumonia, but yet she had look rather tone and well for someone who was often sick with life threatening illnesses, not to mention with incredibly tone legs that made her turn green with envy. 'What am I thinking?' The teen thought silently as she leaned casually against a railing of stairs, waiting for her three friends to be done with their bathroom break. 'I'm looking way too much into this. Kagome's been through a lot these past years.' She brought her gaze to watch the people passing by in the festival while she thought in the privacy of her mind. They were all heading to the show that was about to start in the next ten minutes.

Licking her bottom lip Yuka furrows her brows. 'Something isn't right. I don't believe Kagome has been sick at all through the past few years. Her almost dying a few weeks ago yes, but the rest, no I can't bring myself to accept it.' The gut feeling she often had about Kagome's past illnesses hadn't set well with her and it still didn't. "The only way for this feeling to go away is if I talk with Kagome myself about it. At least then I will get if off my chest." She told herself with a deep, resigned sigh. Sometimes she hated her inquisitive nature because it often left her restless and without peace when she felt something was off.

Laughter resounding from the women's bathroom informed Yuka that her friends were approaching and soon shook her head to clear her head of the troubled thoughts. The three teens exited the bathrooms with bright smiles and shining eyes. Ayumi was the one to regard her first, "Yuka are you sure you don't have to go?" Eri immediately followed with her own output, "Yeah, the show is an hour long and I don't want you missing any of it." Yuka contemplated the thought. Kagome nodded and gesture her hand towards the women's bathroom. "We still have a few more minutes until the show, we'll wait for you." She suggested.

The stubborn teen decided to go for good measure and quickly ushers into the facility, telling them that she will take only a few minutes. Eri and Ayumi both giggle before leaning against the railing that Yuka had been just seconds before. They both look up to the dark sky to admire the glistening stars above.

"I wonder how the next four years will go," Eri commented in a dreamy voice.

Ayumi nodded in agreement, wondering about the same thought as her friend. "It seems like yesterday that I was starting my first day of high school. It feels surreal, you know."

Kagome on the other hand was focusing her gaze onto the bright moon.

Ayumi's statement couldn't have been truer.

One day she had just turn fifteen and then the next minute she was thrown into a world full of dark, dangerous fairy tales. She bet if she were to write a novel about her life that she would be an instant bestselling author. The thought made her laugh. Her experiences throughout her mid teen years did make for a good adventure, drama, romantic and angst filled tale. While gazing into the moon her thoughts were suddenly held captive by the images of her beloved Taiyoukai. The pain that came along with it constricted her heart powerfully in an unexpected way that made her cry out.

The sound caused Eri and Ayumi to be alarm and both teens quickly ran to Kagome's side. Both were worried, not knowing if Kagome was suffering in pain from her surgery or something else entirely. "Kagome are you alright?" Ayumi had asked with fear in her tone. Eri on the other hand was calmly, rubbing Kagome's back in a soothing manner to help her friend relax. When they receive no response from Kagome and instead were met with muffled sobs, panic spread across their faces. "Oh my gosh, Ayumi what do we do?" Eri exclaimed the panic evident on her expression. It was also becoming evident in her tone as she stood by Kagome confused as to what to do to help.

Kagome muffled her sobs as best she could, but the pain of seeing Sesshomaru's image in her mind made her heart lurch in anguish.

The tears she felt stinging her eyes had soon fallen down her cheeks, ruining the blush that her mother had brushed onto them earlier for the festival. She had to control herself and from her friend's voices she could tell that they were beginning to panic. The miko inhales deeply and releases it soon after, successfully calming herself down long enough to address her friends without breaking down again. "I'm sorry you guys, but I need to go and take my, my, my," She quickly thought up an excuse in order to get away and a thought quickly entered her mind. "My medicine I forgot to take them before I left home and I need it!" She soon explained with tears filling her eyes.

"I bet its medicine for the post-surgery, Kagome we'll go with you we don't mind." Ayumi offered with a worry frown on her lips. Kagome immediately shakes her head and straightens her spine. "No, no it will only take a few minutes besides the show is about to start and I'll be right back. I rather you guys not see how I take them, it's rather embarrassing and I have a hard enough time taking them without you guys there too." Kagome brought up, feigning embarrassment as she turned her head to the side while avoiding their gazes. "Oh, well then hurry up and make it back, we'll save you a seat!" Eri ushered her with a frown still etch upon her face as she stares openly worry for her friend.

Ayumi nodded in agreement as well.

Kagome felt bad for leaving them like this, but she really wanted to cry her pain out alone and without questions thrown her way. She gave them a parting smile before hurrying away in the opposite direction towards her home just missing Yuka as she exited the bathrooms and watch just in time to see her retreating form with narrow eyes. "Where's Kagome going?" She asked suddenly in deep curiosity. Ayumi and Eri both shake their head before explaining what had happened just minutes before.

"So she just broke down crying?" Yuka asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, she sounded so much in pain that we panicked." Eri added her eyes deepening with worry as she stared at the empty space that Kagome had filled before. Yuka's brows furrow before she began walking towards the direction Kagome had gone intent of following to make sure Kagome was ok. "Wait, where are you going Yuka the show is the other way." Eri exclaimed, lightly confused.

"Aren't we going to check on Kagome?" She asked totally confuse as she ceased her steps. Ayumi shook her head and explained what Kagome had told them. "Besides, we told Kagome we would save her a seat and we better go before they're all taken and we have to stand like last year." Yuka's expression became thoughtful and the feeling in her gut had return. She reluctantly consented, but not before casting the direction Kagome had gone with one last long look of suspicion.

* * *

At first she had started off in a power walk that had turn into a full jog, which soon followed into a full blown out run. _His_ countless images kept entering into her mind in a way that it had never done so before in the past weeks and it hurt like hell. With each image of his majestic beauty and with each memory that assaulted her mind relentlessly her heart constricted painfully. She held in the sobs and her tears, but she couldn't hold it in for much longer. She was going to break and she didn't want to break in the middle of all these people still lingering in the festival. She made a run for the park nearby from where the festival was held. It was dark enough and she was sure that the people would already be on their way to see the annual show.

The nicely made bun that her mother had fixed earlier with an arrangement of Sakura blossoms were now loose from the restraints of pins and fell freely down her back. She felt little worry about the decorative pins, knowing that they were still clinging onto her long locks. Once she made it to the entrance of the park Kagome had slow down her run into a power walk while passing by the lingering couples that made their way out. She held her breath at the sight of all the couples, knowing if she let it go she would lose control of herself again. She quickly made her way to a secluded area near the lake that was the centre of the park.

She ran the rest of the way once she saw that there was no one else left in the park and collapsed in front of a tree that resembled the God Tree that resided on her family's Shrine. It was much smaller in comparison and the branches were so low that it shielded her form from the rest of the world. She covers her face and lets out the pain she held in. She sobs openly and without reservation as she recounted all the images and memories of her beloved Taiyoukai.

She misses him so much.

She misses him so _very _much.

Her throat became hoarse as she held her stomach with her right arm while the left kept her body stable as she leaned forward.

She was feeling sick from all the crying she did and she was forcing herself to calm down. It was too much for her body to handle. Her breathes were labored as her long hair fell freely to one side, leaving the ends to lie on the green, cut grass.

"_Sesshomaru,_ wherever you are right now, _I miss you so very much_." Kagome murmured out painfully. The hand that was wound around her stomach travels to her heart and grasps the clothing that covered it, tightly. "I'm _so sorry _that I l-l-left the way I-I-I did, but I had t-to…" She drawled out brokenly with pent up guilt. She had to apologize to him no matter how far away from him she was. Her left hand digs into the grass and she clenches at the rich soil. "I did it to save you! I had rather been away from you, knowing that you were alive and not dead like the others." She confessed softly, her eyes staring out unseeing at the lake before her.

She sat with her knees drawn into her chest, her chin resting on the small gap that her knees created when placed so close together. Icy blue eyes were once again a deep blue reflecting her misery, sadness and pain. They seem to glow a bright blue from the luminescent glow of the moonlight on them. The pain that throbbed within her chest had lessened incredibly, but it was still there. It will always be there. She brought her left hand out to admire and her gaze was transfixed on the ring that adorned her finger. The engagement ring that Sesshomaru had given her that night so long ago had never left her ring finger, even when she showered. She never wanted to be apart from it. The amber, octane cut ring glittered beautifully under the moonlight. Eri and Ayumi had questioned her about the ring, especially when they saw which finger it decorated.

She had remained quiet then because she didn't want to think about her beloved Taiyoukai or the fact that she would never receive the second band that went with the ring.

At times she often wonder why she didn't just place the ring away somewhere deep inside her draw. She had made few attempts to discard the ring, but then _his_ image would always appear within her mind, reminding her of its symbol. She knew it was foolish to keep wearing it and to keep on waiting, but she couldn't help herself.

She was in love with a Fairytale.

Somewhere deep inside she knew he was waiting for her too, but she often kept that thought in the far depths of her mind.

'_You are by far the most depressing miko I have ever known, more so than Kikyo.' _Kagome nearly tore at the necklace hanging from her neck at the sound of his voice. She reframed from doing so, knowing the consequences it may cause. "Go away I'm not in the mood for you." Kagome warned him in a low, dangerous tone that would cause anyone else to back away from her, but seeing as how Naraku wasn't human he continued to edge the miko on, seeing how far he could actually push her.

'_I saw the look in his eyes when you threw yourself at me. It was a priceless look that I will forever treasure.' _The dark chuckled that soon followed made Kagome hiss in pain as she could imagine as well. It was most likely a look of betrayal. _'Your right about that miko, but I wouldn't be surprised if he despised you for your abrupt disappearance. Throwing your body into the arms of the enemy, I can imagine that it was indeed quite a sight to be seen, too bad you missed it.'_ Kagome shut her eyes tightly at his words. No, she wouldn't be able to handle it if he hated her.

She did it to protect him.

'_He will never know that miko.'_

"Shut up already!"

She yelled out angrily and at once she felt the tilt of power within the Tasogare no Tama due to her anger. She didn't have to glance down at it to know that it was shimmering in a red light. She quickly calms herself, but she couldn't successfully quell her anger down. Damn, there wasn't anything else she could, but to wait it out and hope that the bastard didn't get any stronger off of it. There were light traces of dark energy seeping out from within the pores of her skin, slowly spreading throughout her entire body, but at her calming state it ceased. She would have to do some serious meditation when she got home tonight to level the playing field. "Enjoy your moments of strength you bastard because it won't last long," Kagome hissed out before sulking back into the position she had before the dark hanyou interrupted her.

Kagome remained where she was for several minutes and she figured that she should be heading back before she missed the entire show. She stands up and brushes off the few strands of grass that was on her midnight blue kimono that was being held with an orange obi, which went rather well with the orange flowers that decorated her kimono. It was an outfit that her mother had bought for her to wear tonight since she couldn't wear the old kimonos from when she was fifteen, seeing as how they didn't fit her now matured body anymore.

The second she took that first step to leave was when she felt that all too familiar tingling sensation along the length of her spine.

The feeling caused her eyes to widen fully in shock.

"It can't be…impossible," She muttered out horrified at what she was feeling.

She didn't sense any youkai in the immediate area, but she could feel them all the same somewhere close by. Youkai weren't around in this time. She never felt the dark energies she was feeling right now at the moment. The only time she had seen them in her time was with the incident with the Noah Mask and the time she had brought back those, unknowingly, youkai vegetables. Kagome stretches out her senses, trying to pinpoint exactly how many she will have to deal with, but was suddenly surprise to find that the energies soon vanished and with that her miko senses.

It was as if she had never felt them in the first place.

"I must be going crazy." She told herself in wonder while her eyes were still wide in shock. She shook her head and began to move forward again towards the entrance of the park, her mind still reeling on the fact that she was sure she had sensed youkai nearby. "Maybe it was wishful thinking," She told herself sadly. "After all I did have a breakdown a few minutes ago." She decided that she was satisfied with the explanation she found. She rounded the corner of the entrance and was suddenly pushed backwards by a force she had bumped into.

She would have fallen to the hard, cold ground if a pair of arms hadn't grabbed her waist. Her back was arched against a pair of rather strong arms that was wrapped around her and she could feel the way her long hair was flaring out around her at the sudden impact that could have left her with a bruise on her backside. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were blazing a hot red from embarrassment as she regarded the person holding her.

Her cheeks took on a deeper shade of red.

He was extremely handsome.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kagome stuttered out in apology as she regains her balance and slowly began to pry away from the man's grasp, but soon found that he didn't want to let her go just yet. "It's no problem, Miss?" He was searching for her name and Kagome felt no malice from the man in front of her and saw no harm to come with just giving him her name. She liked how his voice sounded, it was smooth and velvety. "It's Kagome," She revealed to him with a small, nervous smile. She had to keep herself from staring openly at his face, but found it rather difficult. His eyes were so gorgeous and his facial features were sharp and well defined. He must have been a couple years older than her for he didn't have the baby fat that most teenage guys her age still carried on their faces and his eyes seemed to hold certain wisdom within them.

She was most certain that he was in some type of University.

"_Kagome, _are you alright?"

Kagome stares at him with shock eyes as an image of her beloved Taiyoukai's face took the place of his own equally handsome face when he had spoken her name. It made her heart surge to live and fresh tears to well up in her eyes.

She smiles wryly at him.

She must really be going crazy tonight.

* * *

"_Wake up, maiden."_

That voice resounded throughout her mind and she flinched in response to it from the fetal position she was in. She didn't want to hear that voice. It repeated itself a few more times before she was slowly brought out of the darkness in her mind, the darkness he had placed her in for what seem like hours. No matter how many times she had tried to wake herself up she couldn't. Being left alone in the dark without being able to talk or see drove her crazy, but it was nothing compare to the pain she felt when he first caught her gaze.

The pain was indescribable.

She didn't know what was worse, the pain she experienced the moment she entered this place or the absolute solitude that left her blind and deaf.

She was afraid to open her eyes, but his call kept beckoning her on and when he threatened her again she had no choice. She slowly opens her eyes and quickly became disorientated. She felt numb and all she could do was to stare at her captor with solemn hazel eyes. He smiles at her once her eyes were open and she regained consciousness. "I need you to put up the barrier, now." He commanded of her swiftly. She furrows her brows and wonder if she even had the energy to do so. She felt so weak and weary. "Do not be concern about your energy. Your body is capable of putting up the barrier however your mind on the other hand will take some time to recover that is why you feel exhausted." He explained to her briefly before ushering her again to put up the barrier.

She slowly closes her eyes and erects the barrier.

When she opens her eyes again they were no longer hazel, but instead the glowing blue that reflected her spiritual energy.

"Excellent Amaya, now you can rest your mind just be sure to have the barrier erected at all times." He told her smoothly. She ignored his words and instead focuses on the weird flares she was feeling just outside the room. They felt malicious and dangerous. The tingling sensation she felt along the length of her spine intensified. She cowered against the wall bringing her knees against her chest in an effort to hide from the danger. She didn't dare search the balcony for the source of the energies she knew was there. Her captor saw her and smirked in amusement at her antics.

"Dear Amaya, do not fret I wouldn't dare allow any of them to lay eyes on you lest of all permit them to lay a hand on upon you." He regarded to her rather seriously. "Rest assured you are safe with me." At his proclamation of protection Amaya scoffed inwardly at him in disbelief. How was she any safer with him? She suddenly received a glare from him and stiffened tightly, wondering what she had done to receive such a look. "Trust me, dear Amaya, I am far more _tolerant _then they are when it comes to your kind." Amaya swallowed thickly at his words before nodding.

It freaked her out that he could somehow read her thoughts.

"I'll give you a few minutes to regain your bearings because we will be leaving soon on an errand." He informed her. She narrows her eyes at the newly gained information. "Where are we going?" She asked lightly, making sure that she sounded respectful. She didn't want to go back to that dark place, _ever again_. She saw him grin, suddenly pleased with himself and she couldn't help, but to seethe in anger.

"We're going to see a friend of mine."

Amaya dipped her head to the side at his response to her. She already knew her part on tagging along with him. She was needed to protect his identity, to block him from being seen and harm. She wonder what type of person would be his friend in the first place. She stands up from her spot slowly, her knees shaking slightly from the lack of use. She used the walls for support and glares openly and distastefully at the chains restricting her movements. She gestures the heavy chains to her captor who grinned at her in return. "I didn't forget." He mentioned to her while unlocking the chains that restricted her with a single touch. She sighs in deep relief as the weights of the chains left her body. She massages her wrists before unwillingly walking closer to her captor.

"Once we return you will be rewarded, but that will depend upon your behavior and cooperation tonight." He informed her sternly with narrow eyes that suddenly glisten with unknown power. She shivered at the sight and whimpers despite not wanting to.

Amaya could only nod her agreement for she was much too afraid of her captor to respond verbally.

She unwillingly learnt how to respect his power and in turn respect him.

* * *

"Hey, brat, where's that over grown dog hiding at? I haven't seen him all day." Shippo raised a brow and shrugs his shoulders. "He said he had an errand to see to." He offered, knowing that it wouldn't satisfy his old friend. "I haven't had a good spar in weeks, so you're going to take the dog's place tonight. Get suited up and meet me in the dojo." Shippo's shoulders sag at the order while groaning out loud his displeasure. His turquoise gaze turn over to Kirara for help, but the neko youkai didn't even lift her head up from her miniature sized bed. 'Lazy cat,' He thought with narrow eyes at the blonde neko. He decided to stay put and continue on making his chocolate lollipops. It was his hobby and it made him happy to make delicious treats to eat.

It didn't take long for an object to collide against the back of his head, causing him to drop the two trays full of melted chocolate all over the floor. Shippo tightly closed his eyes, his lips snarling dangerously as she tightened his fists. He was so close to having them place inside the freezer and he was so close to eating chocolate lollipops later that evening. Now he had to start all over again from scratch!

They snap open fiercely and the Kitsune angrily ran towards his target.

"You're so dead Ookami!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, another chapter uploaded! I plan to update every week or every week and a half. So please review! ****As always I would like to thank those who left reviews and the first one to leave a review last chapter was Selene88Sakura! I wonder who will be the first next time. Lol **

**Anyways, things may seem confusing at first, but trust me it will all make sense later on I promise. In this chapter Kagome has a break down and bumps into a handsome university student, whose name shall be reveal in the next chapter! Also you're starting to see how the Tasogare no Tama works. In the last section it is obvious that another character has made an appearance into the story. Soon, very soon the action will be coming and so will LORD SESSHOMARU! **

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Chapter Six

The Truth

* * *

They,

They as in living, and breathing youkai?

It can't be, youkai didn't exist it wasn't possible. Then again those energies she was feeling from those flares were malicious and dangerous. She didn't want to see them and they wouldn't see her either because of her barrier.

She wondered who this friend of his was that she was going to be meeting. She couldn't imagine him having friends or people who actually wanted to be friends with him to begin with. During her unwilling stay in his home she had seen no one, but him. She only heard voices belonging to women who she assumed came to clean the large apartment twice a week, but they never entered into the study where she was being kept captive to a plain wall in chains.

She gazed at her wrists after not seeing them in what felt like months, which it probably was. Her wrists were swollen and marked with searing red rings. She sighed in relief at the light feeling of being freed and not brought down by those heavy chains. She looked around the room and took notice of the two exits. One was by the balcony and the other was to the living room. If she could just run and find help she can get back home to her family.

She didn't like the intense sensations of danger running down the length of her spine. It was not like the fear she felt when she was around her captor, but something else entirely. She had the weird notion that there was more than one energy source outside the balcony doors besides her captor and herself in the apartment. She felt the flaring energies in three separate forms. She didn't know how she knew that, but she could feel it.

The dark haired man was half way near the balcony doors when he told her to wait five minutes in the study until his return. "Do not attempt escape dear Amaya, I will return shortly and then we can depart." He told her with a narrowed look, his purple irises gleaming in intimidation. Amaya nodded mutely and watch as he disappeared into the balcony where she felt those energies coming from.

Taking the time that he was away she scurried to the door leading to the living room. She placed her hand on the knob and frowned when she found the door lock. She grunted in frustration at her findings and hit the door with her fist. "Damn it!" She muttered through her teeth as she brought her gaze to the balcony doors.

That was the only way out of this room, but there was no way she could escape with her captor and those malicious energies out there.

She searched the room for a telephone and smiled when she saw one near the large shaded windows. She quietly walked over to it, wary of the balcony doors as she approached it. She gently placed her hand on the spine of the telephone and lifted it from its base. Her heart pounded through her chest and in her ears as the blood rushed to her face.

As quietly and as quickly as she could she dialed her sister's cell phone number. She pressed the phone to her ear and once she heard the ringing on the other end her heart dropped. She bit down on her bottom lip as she glanced around towards the doors again to make sure he didn't catch her.

"Come on onee-chan!" She pleaded tersely as she began to sweat slightly. At the fourth ring a voice answered her. She could hardly contain her joy as she heard her sister's voice. It felt like forever since she's heard it.

"Hello, who is this?" Her onee-chan's voice asked.

Amaya swallowed before she gathered her bearings. "Mika, it's me…Amaya." She whispered through the receiver. She heard a sharp gasp on the other end followed by a scream that resembled their parent's names. Running could be heard and soon the sound of the phone being snatched before an older feminine voice appeared. "Amaya, sweet heart where are you!" Her mother asked and with the amount of worry laced in her words the teen could tell her mother was holding back tears.

"Mama I'm fine for now…" she whispered trying to hold back her own tears in the process. It felt so good to hear her mama's voice again. "Amaya, darling where are you?" This time the strong, deep voice belonged to her father. Amaya glanced around the room and quietly peered out the window, making sure not to been seen as she hid beside the dark, heavy shades. All she could see were tall buildings, buildings that resembled a city. Which city it was she did not know. She wasn't sure if she was even in Tokyo anymore. Nothing looked familiar to her.

"Papa I don't know." She whispered depressed. "I know I am in a city, but nothing looks familiar to me. I think I'm not in Tokyo anymore." She revealed.

She didn't hear the sound of a door opening or closing. The flaring energies disappeared, but she was too caught up with her family to notice.

"I miss you guys so much I-…" Amaya was interrupted when the phone was pulled from her ear and she was pushed roughly against the wall. She grunted in pain and muffled a scream as she felt his fingers bury themselves into the hollow space of her collar bone. She didn't want to alert her family that she had been caught and in pain, but it seem her father heard her anyway.

"Amaya what happened? What's going on?" She could hear her father's worry voice and refused to meet her captor's gaze. She did not want to go back to that dark place again. "Talk to me damn it, are you ok Amaya!" That was the last of her father's voice before her captor silenced him by ending the call and tossing the phone aside onto the couch.

He brought his heated gaze onto her downcast face. She had disobeyed him and in turn disrespected his wishes. "Did I not tell you to not try escaping, dear maiden?" He asked tensely, his voice filled with suppressed anger. The pressure he applied to her collar bone increased and she gasped out in pain. Tears began to develop in her eyes as she grabbed hold of his forearm. She clawed at his exposed skin, her concentration on keeping the barrier up faltering at her attempts to free herself of the pain.

She glared at his offending hand with her glowing blue eyes and was surprised when he did not winch or flinch from her nails digging into his flawless skin. Her fingers were covered in blood and she resulted to kicking at him instead. Deep down she knew it was useless, but her fear of returning to that dark place made her react.

He furrowed his brows at her attempts and swiftly shifted his hand from her collar bone to her delicate neck. Her head banged against the wall in a loud thud and her kicking immediately stopped. "Not very smart maiden you know how much it angers me when _I am disrespected_." He emphasized evenly, bringing his face close to hers, and wanting her to gaze into his eyes. "Look at me, Amaya." He demanded without any room for opposition.

She whimpered and she had to force herself to open her tightly, clenched eyes. She averted his gaze and instead stared at his high cheek bones. His lips were in her peripheral vision and she saw how deep it was set in a frown.

He was going to send her back to that dark place again.

She could feel it and she broke down.

"I-I-I…" She began to stutter heavily as tears began to fall one by one down her cheeks. She wanted to apologize, but found the words difficult to form. The lack of sufficient oxygen to her lungs added to her distressed mind and emotions. The dark haired man stared at the sight of her tears and soon loosened his hold on her neck. Once he loosened his hold around her delicate neck Amaya took hold of his foreman for stability as her body shook.

Her blood covered fingers trembled against his skin and he gently took hold of her shaking form and brought her to his chest in a comforting embrace.

She rested her face against the crook of his neck as she stared wide eyed at the wall in her line of vision. She did not realize she was now clenching onto the shirt he wore in an effort to pull herself closer to him. She couldn't remember the last time she was held. The feeling of someone else's warmth made her feel warm inside. The way he began to pet her hair made her relax from her shock and fear. She could feel her eyelids lowering from their widen state.

He stared at her as she clenched to him, desperate for a soothing, calming touch that she had been denied for four months. He knew she thought he was going to place her back into the dark depths of her mind again, but he did not have the time. The amount of fear she shown proved to him that he was beginning to get a hold on her. She had been terrified by the thought of it and had attacked him. His wounds would heal as soon as he had her calmed. Maybe now she will listen to him fully and without protest or rebellion.

He felt her shift closer to him and he swiftly picked her up and walked over to sit down on his favorite chair. He placed her on his lap and she proceeded to bury her face into his neck, her hands still clenching onto his shirt in a tight grip. He combed his fingers through her medium length dark brown hair and allowed her this one luxury of touch. He then proceeded to skim the skin of her neck, the skin exposed on her arms and hands. He felt her shiver and sigh and could only imagine how sensitive her skin would be after not being touched for so long by someone else.

"It seems I have been neglecting some of your human needs." He murmured plainly. She heard his words, but could not take them in as she concentrated on the feeling of his fingers gracing her skin. It felt overly sensitive and good. She blinked slowly, her lashes brushing against the skin of his neck. "I intend to fix that if you behave from now on." He began as he continued his administration. "I will forgive you for your stunt, but this is your _last chance_. If you cooperate and behave as I say you shall, you will find your life a lot easier." He informed her seriously. Amaya took his words in and thought about them. Her now hazel eyes were seldom and slightly dull.

His words played in her mind repeatedly. The tone of his voice echoed soothingly in her mind as it became slightly foggy. Her eyelids became heavy from her ordeal. His voice was coaxing for her to agree with his proposal. Images of her being able to walk freely in the apartment without her being chained to the wall like a dog, and being able to eat when and what she desired. The thought of being able to take a proper and soothing hot bath made her will to escape falter followed by many other images that appealed to her greatly.

"That will be nice." She murmured softly, referring to the idea of a nice, soothing hot bath. The black haired man grin, pleased at his work. "Then you agree to cooperate and behave?" He asked with a raised brow, ceasing his fingers from roaming her skin. She grunted when she felt him stop and nodded her head in agreement. "Say it." He demanded softly. "I do." She murmured as images of all her desires flashed before her mind once again.

He grinned widely as he continued his attentions to her body. "Very well dear Amaya it shall begin tonight when we return." He informed her and he will hold true to his word.

* * *

It couldn't be Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was gone… everyone was gone. She had no one left from the Feudal Era that she loved with her whole being, except for the dark hanyou that was trapped inside her gem. Naraku and the Tasogare no Tama were the only reminders of her past life with her friends. The dull pain that had throbbed earlier in her chest began to resonate again, slowly increasing in intensity. She didn't want to look at the stranger who prevented her fall, but she had to face the truth and move on with her life. It has been weeks since her return from the Feudal Era and she didn't want to hurt anymore due to the memories.

The memories of how much she loved them and the pain when she had lost them all on the night of her birthday.

Azure eyes quickly regained their composure and the miko frowned in disappointment when she confronted the truth. It was indeed not Sesshomaru, but he was just some guy who looked like her beloved Taiyoukai. Now that she gazed at his face a bit longer she noticed differences between them.

For one he had the same eye structure, jaw-line, broad shoulders, and maybe the same lips, but he did not have Sesshomaru's golden irises, the straight aristocratic nose, the intimating height, or the beautiful striking silver hair. He was rather short in comparison to Sesshomaru. He was more similar in height to Inuyasha or Miroku.

Instead of silver strands he had dark silky hair that adorned the top of his head, which rested against the back of his shoulders with striking hazel eyes. She squinted slightly as she peered into their depths, searching for any traces of gold in them. She gave a small sad smile when she didn't fine them and instead found a few specks of green in them.

She would give anything to see specks of gold in them.

She pulled away then and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was in a rush." She explained while peering up at him with her brows furrowed apologetically. "It's no problem Kagome." He replied with a smile on. Her heart hitch at the sight and mentally cursed herself.

He suddenly held his hand out to her and gazed into her eyes. She stared at his hand in wonder before realizing he wanted her to shake it. She swiftly took his hand with a nervous smile. "My name is Arashi." He revealed to her in greeting.

Arashi, what a pretty name for a boy and it suited him well. 'Storm, eh?' Kagome thought as she reference the meaning of his name. People usually lived up to their names and she wondered how much of a temper he had. He pulled his hand back and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I hope you won't laugh at me, but I'm sort of lost. Do you think you can point me in the right direction to where the Summer Festival is being held?" He asked in a hush voice. He was embarrassed for getting lost when his uncle had specifically told him precise direction to the event before he left his home. There was no way he was going to call him back and ask again.

Kagome felt a laugh wanting to escape pass her lips at his expression, but she held it in and nodded her head instead. "Actually I'm heading that way myself you're welcome to come with me." She offered him. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely at the invitation. "That would be great, thanks." He took his place by her side as they walked to the direction of the festival in a moderate pace.

Wanting to know more about him Kagome began seeking information. "So, I take it you're not from Tokyo." She stated more than ask him. He smirked and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "I wonder what gave it away," He muttered jokingly causing Kagome to smile the tiniest bit. "I am from Osaka and I'm here for summer break from University." Kagome nodded and asked what university he attended. "Yokohama National University," At his answer Kagome stopped walking and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You go to YNU? Incredible, I've been accepted there." She revealed to him in building excitement that she hasn't felt in a long time.

Arashi smiled at the news and coincidence. "Do you plan on attending or do you need more convincing of how great the school is?" He asked with a raised brow and a grin. "Yeah I do plan on going and I have a meeting with my councilor in a few weeks. I need to settle my finances and once that's done all I have to do is to wait and see who my roommate will be." She told him as she began to walk again, already over from her initial shock. "So what year are you in?" Arashi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "I will be a junior this fall." Kagome nodded and was about to ask another question when the sounds of the play reached her ears.

They were already here and she had barely noticed it.

"Let's go see if there are still some seats left." He beckoned her as he led the way through all the people who had to stand in the back.

As he made his way through the mass of people he glanced behind him and saw Kagome having trouble getting pass some of them. He moved back and grabbed hold of her hand, gently guiding her as he made his way to the front seats.

"Kagome, over here," At the sound of her name the miko picked her head up and towards the direction of the voice. It was Erie who was calling out to her and she smiled when she saw her friends sitting in the third row with seats to spear. She pulled on Arashi's hand and took the lead. He followed wordlessly.

Erie, Ayami and Yuka all stared wide eyed at the man Kagome brought with her. He was extremely handsome with killer eyes. "Where does Kagome find these boys?" Erie muttered with dreamy eyes. Ayami nodded as well while Yuka scratched the side of her head. "I don't know they just come from nowhere." She replied while watching the pair take their seats.

"Kagome we so have to meet your friend once the play is over." Erie demanded with narrow eyes. Kagome sweat dropped and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure." She mumbled softly.

The miko glanced over to Arashi and found him grinning as he watched the play, no doubt hearing her friends' small conversation.

"This is going to be a long night." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"The play was good this year, better than last year's." Hitomi commented as she gazed up to Souta's face to see his reaction. His face was thoughtful as they waited for the mass of people to clear the way so they could leave themselves. Hitomi furrowed her brows and tugged on his hand catching his attention. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him gently. Souta glance a moment longer at her face before turning his face to the direction of Kagome and her friends, more specifically on the guy she was with. His aura felt different from normal humans and that stir his concern for his sister. He could be a youkai in disguise and was after his sister for the Shikon no Tama. There was no malice from the guy, but he still felt different. Kagome was sure to feel it too.

"Kagome showed up here with a guy." He informed his girlfriend who suddenly smiled brightly at the news. "Well, it seems like Kagome is finally moving on, don't you think." She commented as she brought her gaze onto Kagome-chan and the mysterious man standing beside her. She blushed when she saw his face. "He's really cute." As soon as she said those words she winced when she felt Souta's glare on her. His brownish green eyes were sharp and were set in a pointed look. "Oh really," he murmured in monotone with a straight face. Hitomi laughed nervously and scratched the side of her face sheepishly.

"Not as cute you Souta-kun." She replied before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a kiss. He immediately responded and brought her closer to him, his right hand unconsciously traveling down to her backside slyly. Before it could reach its destination the green eyed teen grabbed hold of it and pulled back. "Watch the hands Souta-kun." She stated sternly with narrowed eyes. "I wouldn't want to slap you again." She told him with a frown. Souta chuckled before kissing her once more before pulling her towards her sister and her group of friends.

"Like I said I can't help it my right hand has a mind of its own. Now let's go see who Kagome's new friend is." They silently made their way to the group of older teens.

The close they approached them the more Souta go a close up of the guy's face and he didn't have to guess why Kagome was drawn to him. He looked a lot like Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru. Kagome had informed him of the youkai who had been in his dreams all those nights ago. He frowned unsure of how to take this and if this was something good for his sister. "Hey Sis are you ready to go home?" He asked the miko who looked distracted. She was in deep thought as she glanced over to the guy beside her, who was currently having a conversation with Yuka. Apparently he was attending the same University as them.

"Kagome," He called out to again catching everyone's attention now. She blinked several times before turning to see Souta and Hitomi. "Hey guys when did you two get here?" She asked with a false smile. "Just a few moments ago and are you ready to go?" He asked while glancing over to the guy from head to toe. He looked to be Inuyasha's height and held a certain look of wisdom in his hazel orbs and with a small tint of playfulness.

"I've never seen you before are you a friend of my sister's?" He asked suddenly disregarding his sister's glare and lack of response to his question. Arashi let out a small smile as he held his hand out for Souta to take. "My apologies, my name is Arashi and your sister and I just met tonight on our way here to the play." He explained smoothly and his smile soon faltered when he suddenly felt Souta tighten his hold on his hand.

"I see." He murmured thoughtfully, his hold increasing in pressure as he gave Arashi a level gaze. He needed to make sure of something and confirm his suspicions of this Arashi figure. He began to summon his spiritual powers and focus them onto the hand holding Arashi's. Just as he was about to send a small amount into Arashi's hand his sister abruptly tore their hands apart. "So, who's ready to leave for home?" She exclaimed while laughing nervously. As she landed her gaze onto her younger brother Kagome glared at him and promised pain upon him when they got home.

Souta resisted the urge to shudder at her look. Her unnatural icy blue eyes added to her intimidation appeal. At that moment he missed her normal, soft azure blue eyes. At least when they were that color she wasn't as intimidating as she was being now. He gulped lightly and grabbed hold of Hitomi's hand. "Yeah, let's go." He second the group of them began their trek home.

Once they exited the festival Arashi bid his farewell, but not before giving his number out to Kagome. "If you need anything or have any questions about YNU don't hesitate to call." He told her sincerely before glancing over to Yuka as well and then waving farewell to the others. Kagome stared at his number written on a small piece of paper and placed it in her pocket securely. "Wow, we're not even in University yet and we're already socializing with the upperclassmen." Yuka grinned while nudging Kagome with her elbow playfully.

Kagome nodded muttering a soft yeah. "I know Yuka it's amazing." She commented soon after as they began walking towards their respected homes.

Ayami, Eri and Yuka waved their farewells to the two siblings and Hitomi as they parted at a street corner.

"Thanks for walking me home." Hitomi stated with a warm smile on her face. Kagome smiled lightly at her and loped their arms together as they walked ahead of Souta, chatting away about Arashi.

"So Kagome what do you think about Arashi?" She asked in a low voice so that Souta wouldn't hear them.

Kagome was surprised when Hitomi mentioned his name and she blushed lightly. She pressed her free hand to the side of her cheek and furrowed her brows in confusion at the warmth. "I don't know." She murmured unsure. Hitomi raised a brow and smiled slyly. "Don't you think he's handsome?" Hitomi asked, coaxing her friend to reveal what she was feeling or thought about the new man in her life.

This was good for her whether she knew it or not.

Kagome sighed.

"Yeah I guess…" Kagome trailed off remembering his face and how similar he looked to her beloved Taiyoukai and different at the same time.

She gazed at her engagement ring and watched transfixed as it shone brightly under the street lights.

Hitomi's eyes shone with understanding as she began to think of a way to help Kagome-chan be ok with moving on.

"Kagome-chan, it's ok to move on. I think your friends from the Feudal Era would want you to be happy and not sad all the time. They would want you to be happy and living your life." Hitomi said with soft green eyes. Kagome stared at the teen just then and stared into her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat at the look she saw in them. She felt as if she was looking into a pair of passionate mahogany brown eyes of her best friend, Sango. She felt her heart tighten and she tore her gaze away.

This was the second time she has compared Hitomi to Sango.

There was something about the way her eyes would get this certain look that her dear friend Sango would always give her and the way she wore her hair when it was straight instead of her natural curls.

She could say the same for Souta because at times he reminded her of Miroku, although she was grateful he wasn't perverted like the young monk.

"Yeah they wouldn't have." She agreed with a small sad smile.

Hitomi nodded her head and brought up the new kitten she found the other night. "Kagome-chan there's this kitten I've been hearing near the alleyway around my house. It has the most unique mewl I've ever heard before. It sounds like high chimes." She explained with excitement. Kagome lets out a small smile. "Really, did you get a good look at it?" She asked curios about the kitten as well. Hitomi shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't come out from the dark corner of the dumpsters." She confessed sadly. "But I have this strange urge to see her." She revealed thoughtfully. "How do you know it's a girl?" Hitomi looked up at the miko beside her and scrunched her face in wonderment. "I don't know I just feel it's a girl, weird huh?" She laughed lightly. "Not at all my dear," Kagome replied lightly with a smile.

"Sometime next week we can check it out." Hitomi suggested eagerly.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan."

Souta smiled at Kagome's smiles and laughs. She seemed to be returning to her old self again. Little by little she was making progress.

* * *

Mother had been acting strange along with her aunt and uncle. They all seemed so tense and secretive. Manami wondered what happened to cause them to behave that way. The young demoness watched her family with curios red orbs. At the moment her uncle was wearing a scowl, much deeper and stressed than his usual scowls.

Kanna was hardly around and disappeared often to the basement. She never went down there herself because she had no desire or reason to, but now her curiosity was peeking.

She smoothed out her red silk kimono with golden butterflies embroidered on with rubies, jades, and sapphires sewn on each wing for decoration. It was accompanied with a golden obi and matching shoes. It was one of her favorites given to her by her mother on her birthday a century ago.

"Manami, I need to speak with you." At the sound of her mother's voice the young demoness made her way to where her mother was located in their home. She was in the study room and was currently pacing back and forth.

"Yes, Mother?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and gazed curiously at the older demoness. She was not herself tonight, obviously and Manami found herself staring at her mother with awe struck eyes. It was a rare sight for her to see her mother in disarray. Her mother was in a simple blue colored robe and her usually kept hair was loose and flowing down her back to the floor in tangles waves. Her mother had no make-up, but her beauty was still prominent if anything she appeared only weary and stressed. Something had disturbed her mother greatly.

Kagura finally brought her gaze to her only child and saw the look on her face. She smiled weakly knowing it was because of her appearance. These past few days she has been stressed with this new enemy and thought of it being Naraku terrified her to no end. She didn't know what the dark hanyou was planning or up to, but she knew it wasn't anything good.

This would ultimately affect Manami.

She had to come to a decision on whether she should tell Manami about Naraku or not. She did not want her daughter being hurt in the end.

Kagura passed a hand through her dark, wavy locks and sighed. "Take a seat we are going to have a talk." She began and was pleased when her voice was still its strong self.

Manami took a seat on the white couch and placed her matching red and gold fan down besides her. "About what Mother?" She asked feeling a bit anxious.

Kagura stared into her daughter's eyes and bit down on her bottom lip.

This could work in her favor or not, but in the end she had to tell her the truth.

"Well for starters about your _father_." She replied evenly, having difficulties giving Naraku that title he did not deserve at all.

Manami stiffen in an instant and felt her heart race a mile per second. She furrowed her brows in confusion. She had asked her mother for centuries to tell her something about her father and she had refused, and now she was willingly to indulge in her answering her long sought after inquiry.

She didn't know how to feel and she found herself nervous and fidgety.

"Really…" She murmured in an uncertain awkward tone.

Kagura grunted and walked around her desk to take a seat beside her daughter. "Really," She repeated in a certain tone.

"Your… father, he was a very ambitions hanyou." Manami's mouth dropped at the mentioning of hanyou. "A hanyou, I am part hanyou and not a full blooded youkai?" She nearly yelled out but checked herself soon after. The sudden anger she felt when she learnt of her tainted blood soon died away as she wanted her mother to continue. Kagura nodded her head and began to explain. "He was created unnaturally from a human thief who was burned and left disabled after being thrown over a cliff and left for dead. He made a pact with numerous youkai to create a new body so he can pursue the priestess who took him in and cared for his wounds." At this point her mother paused. "He was formed by the bodies of numerous youkai and a human," Manami stated and when her mother nodded in confirmation she felt her stomach tighten in knots. "You said he coveted a priestess, but you…" She trailed off knowing her mother was no priestess. "This was another woman many centuries ago when the Shikon no Tama was created and put under her protection. A gem that could grant anyone who had it any wish they wanted. The priestess was named Kikyo." Manami knew the priestess from her escapades back when she was younger and searching for information about Naraku.

Her eyes widen in shock as she realized who her mother was talking about.

Naraku was her father.

She turned her shock gaze to her mother and felt her stomach tighten. "**He's **my father isn't he?" She asked in an odd tone. Kagura's eyes flashed in pain before nodding her head. "Yes." She replied with hesitation.

The man she had sought out information was her own father.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, why now?" She asked, her voice rising slightly, upset. "We have a rising problem that is very powerful and we believe it is Naraku." She began. "If it is him, he's become much more powerful than the last time we fought him." She added and Manami could see the slight fear in her mother's eyes.

"The tale said that he disappeared along with the second priestess on the night of the red moon." Manami explained hoping that it would lessen her mother's worry. She did not like seeing her distressed.

Kagura nodded in agreement before standing up and walking towards the large windows. "They did, but the priestess is still very much alive now." She revealed before looking over her shoulder to her daughter. Manami soon stood up and in the process dropped her fan onto the floor. "Impossible, it's been five hundred years since that night. She cannot still be alive." She protested.

Kagura sighed, knowing she had to explain more to her daughter before she understood the nature of Kagome. It took her awhile to understand it herself when Sesshomaru had informed her that Kagome was from the future. She hadn't believed it herself until she saw the young miko for herself. She had been a toddler when she first met the miko for the first time after centuries since her disappearance.

_Kagura was on her way to the address Sesshomaru had given her. She was driving to the Sunset Shrine to see the miko Kagome alive and well with her own eyes. She refused to believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. _

_She saw the shrine and parked her car in the front of the long stairs that led up to the ancient shrine. She made the long trek up and barely broke a sweat as she made it to the top. She looked around and saw the familiar Sacred Tree. She approached the ancient tree and saw the scar marring its surface where Inuyasha had once been pinned to by Kikyo. _

"_This proves nothing." She muttered to herself in distain as she turned to her left and saw a small house. "That is where the sacred well is housed." She made her way towards it and was intercepted by a bright red ball. She stopped walking and watched as the ball ceased its rolling to park itself right by her feet. _

_Kagura raised a brow at the ball and soon heard the heavy pitter patter of a child running her way. She turned her head to the source and froze. Her ruby orbs widen in shock as she stared at the toddler running towards her. Dark wavy hair, pale skin, and azure colored eyes. "K-Kagome," she muttered in a slight stutter. _

_The toddler stopped in front of her and looked at her with curious bright azure eyes. "Kagome here," she replied in a high tone. "You?" She asked in her limited vocabulary word bank. Kagura bend down to her level; closed her eyes and held her nose in the air to inhale a sniff of her scent. She snapped her eyes open when she recognized the scent although it was fresh and young. It smelt of the Kagome she knew in the Feudal Era and there was no doubt that the Shikon no Tama was in her young body. The smell of power radiated off her in waves. _

"_You are alive." She stated in amazement. _

"_I aliwev," the toddler giggled out before grabbing hold of her ball and smiling at the older woman. _

"_Play now." The toddler demanded and Kagura couldn't help, but to smile as memories of Manami at her age flashed across her mind. 'They grow up so fast.' She thought to herself as she nodded her head and caught the ball when Kagome tossed it to her. _

_She played for awhile until she heard the toddler's mother cry out her daughter's name, obviously worried and unaware of the child's whereabouts. _

"_A little trouble maker aren't you. Sneaking off when you are probably supposed to be napping." Kagura figured out instantly and gently petted the girl's mass of dark hair. "I'll see you soon Kagome and best of luck in the next twelve years." She stated before disappearing in a frenzy of white feathers. _

_The last thing Kagura heard from Kagome's mother was, "Kagome, there you are you are supposed to be napping young lady and what in the world are you playing in, feathers? Where did they come from?" The wind youkai smirked and appeared inside her car and took off. _

"_Sesshomaru was right she is alive. It must be hard for him to watch her from afar. He can't risk altering time if she were to see him before she is supposed to meet him in the past." She commented to herself. It was risky for her to meet the young miko herself, but she doubt a few minutes would alter time that much._

"The priestess was not from my time period she had the ability to travel back and forth at will so long as she had a shard of the Shikon no Tama on her." She explained lightly. "I met her when she was just a toddler many years ago and once when she returned from the last battle with Naraku." Kagura remembered seeing Kagome pulled out the well by paramedics on a stretcher. Sesshomaru could hardly control himself at the sight of her covered in blood and unconscious. At one moment her high keen hearing caught that she had stopped breathing, but luckily her brother administered CPR and brought her back.

They witnessed this hidden within the Sacred Tree. They saw her as she emerged from the well house. The morning sun had caused her blood to glisten like red diamonds. She had to leave when Sesshomaru made a move to go to the unconscious miko's side and transported them back to Osaka where she, Shippo and Koga had to restrain him from going to the hospital where she was most likely at.

"This is her original time period then?" Manami asked and Kagura nodded. "Yes." Manami shook her head not understanding one thing. "Then if she is alive and well now why hadn't you gone to her? What about Sesshomaru-sama? Wasn't she his beloved?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru wishes to gather her comrades first before appearing to her and to give her sufficient time to heal. It will be a shock to the miko after dealing with such a traumatic ordeal and almost dying to then see us all again." She explained. "It will be too much for her at once." She added soon after.

"She would only have to wait a little while now. We need to find the monk's reincarnation and once we do, we will all reunite." Manami folded her arms across her waist, feeling that they should have revealed themselves to the miko, but respected their decision.

"Now that plan might be compromised with Naraku rising in power or who we assume to be Naraku." Kagura added as closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool surface of the window.

"There is a lot we still do not know about this new enemy or Naraku's whereabouts." Kagura mused out loud. "We might have to reveal ourselves to Kagome sooner than we thought we would. Sesshomaru will be the one to decide in the end." At her words she felt slim arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled softly and turned around to hug her daughter.

"I know you know the rest of the history of Naraku from your escapades in your youth." Manami stiffen in her mother's hold. "It saved me a lot of explaining tonight so no harm done." Manami relaxed as soon as she heard those words.

"You must listen to me Manami." Kagura pulled away from her daughter so that she can look into her eyes, she needed to see the seriousness of her demand. "You must not search out Naraku anymore. I do not want you becoming a part of his pawn for his sick games. You know that he will and without hesitation. Do not become a pawn for him." Manami swallowed and nodded her head feeling the seriousness of the matter as her heart pounded within her breast.

"I won't mother." She vowed.

Kagura smiled softly and hugged her daughter close to her.

"Good, we might be having guests over in a few days or weeks. You know of the group that opposed Naraku right?" At her daughter's nod Kagura continued. "Sesshomaru will be arriving with Shippo and Koga and will be staying with us for a while." She added.

"To figure out this new enemy right," Manami asked and Kagura nodded in confirmation.

"I just have one last question." Manami stated as she pulled back from her mother's embrace. "What it is?" Kagura asked with a raised brow.

From the look in her daughter's eyes she felt dread fill her body.

"How did I come to exist if Naraku coveted only Kikyo?" She didn't imagine the amount of pain her question brought to her mother as her eyes glisten in unshed tears.

* * *

It was late in the night and Manami had retired to her room hours ago to think about the talk her mother had with her.

Her red eyes were sad as she recalled her mother's tale of her conception. She was the result of a rape, but the love she saw in her mother's eyes for her soothed her pain and guilt. Her mother had not hated her and that was all that mattered to her.

Now that she knew more of the man named Naraku she did not want to meet him any longer. He was the cause of her mother's fear and pain.

Lying in her bed with her long hair spread out around her Manami ponder on the miko Kagome. She was a weird force of nature, being able to travel in time and to posses such a powerful sought after gem. It must be stressful.

"_Manami…" _

The young demoness immediately sat up in her bed at the sound of the familiar voice that has been coming to her in the past few weeks. She narrowed her eyes and covered her ears in attempt to draw out his voice. He kept repeating her name until she grunted in frustration and got out of bed. "Leave me alone. I do not want any involvement with you anymore. I know the truth about you, you bastard. You hurt my mother, _Naraku_!" She whispered out fiercely. Who else could it be besides the dark hanyou himself?

A chuckle was heard and it sounded from somewhere within her room. She growled as she brought her gaze to her balcony doors and found one of them ajar. "Show yourself you coward." She demanded angrily.

"_It's a shame Manami, you had so much potential."_ The voice seemed to be echoing from within her mind. 'What is going on?' She thought silently to herself as she remained alert to her surroundings. "Where are you Naraku?" She demanded as a whirl of wind began to stir around her in her growing anger.

She felt the wind shift to the right of her and froze at how close the voice reached her ears now instead of her within her mind. "Please, do quite calling me Naraku." Her eyes widen as they came into contact with purple irises. She stumbled backwards, but was grabbed by her wrists and tossed onto the bed.

She was now able to see her assaulter and growled in anger. She opened her mouth to scream for her mother and guardian, but was silenced by a large tanned hand. She thrashed her body in an attempt to escape his hold, but found it useless.

"Relax, dear Manami." He chimed with narrowed eyes. "You just made it harder on yourself by resisting." He revealed to her in a low whisper. Her eyes narrowed deeply at him before she began to manipulate the air around them. Thin lines of blood began to appear on his face and drip down slowly while his clothes became torn. He gritted his teeth and placed his forearms against her slim throat, cutting off her oxygen. The air around them soon became still as Manami's eyes became dull and unfocused and he soon pulled his forearm away.

"Amaya make sure the barrier is strong. This will only take, but a few moments." He told her while looking over his shoulder at the shaking teen who watched his actions with wide eyes. "W-w-what are you g-going t-to do to h-her?" She asked in a deep stutter her glowing blue eyes filled with both fear and worry.

"She will not be harm more than she is now, so do not fret over her well being." He told her smoothly before going back to his task at hand.

He had her straddled and held down by his hips and her wrists held by his left hand. He brought his gaze back to her own red orbs and began his task. His eyes glow an eerie purple and he began to incept her mind. Manami was going to be an important pawn to his mission, a very important pawn.

Manami muffled a scream as he invaded her mind, filling it with orders that she could not resist. Her eyes were wide before a permanent gleam appeared over her red colored irises. Her eyes soon became half hooded and her facial expression blank.

The black haired man pulled back and caressed her full cheeks soothingly. "Manami, once you have completed your mission you will immediately return to me and whoever gets in your way…" he paused suddenly as he stood up and fixed his clothing while the wounds on his face made by the young demoness began to heal automatically to his will, "…kill them." He finished tightly.

Manami lay limply in bed, her eyes still dazed and gleaming unnaturally.

"Yes Kozan," she murmured his name out softly.

With that Kozan wrapped his arm around a stunned Amaya and disappeared within her barrier and made their exit from the estate.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys and here is a new chapter! I've re-written this chapter twice and I'm satisfied with it now. **

**I know what you all must be thinking when it comes to Arashi and yes he will be a potential love interest for Kagome and yes Kagome will date him in time...maybe. Now in the next chapter there will be a time skip of about a couple of months. This is where the action will begin and I can't wait to write them! **

**The plot is beginning to pick up momentum and soon it will be set in full motion. A few more chapters and all your questions will be answer, hopefully. **

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, and added this story to your favorite and alert lists. I hope you all continue to read this story and leave reviews to encourage me on. It's nice to read what you guys think or if you have any questions. **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	7. Chapter 7: Dread

Chapter Seven

Dread

* * *

"_He had another episode last night." _Kagome frown deeply as her mother informed her of her brother's condition. He had another seizure last night and they only seem to be getting worse as time went by instead of the opposite.

"How is he doing now?" The miko had asked her face full of worry and concern for the younger Higurashi.

"_He woke up fine this morning until the afternoon and right now I know he is feeling weak. He was holding his head earlier and I made him drink some medicine a few hours ago. He's sleeping now." _Kagome nodded her head while leaning against her residence hall wall leisurely. She needed the privacy to openly talk to her mother over the phone without having to worry about her roommate overhearing her conversation or asking any questions relating to her younger brother. She didn't want her to know and worry unnecessarily, especially since these seizures weren't normal.

"The doctors still don't know what's causing these seizures?" The miko asked her brows furrowing in agitation at the thought of her brother's mysterious case of unknown triggered seizures. Kagome wasn't sure if it was clinically correct to just label her brother's episodes as seizures, especially when his powers got out of hand with each one.

"_No, none have been able to place a source of why they are suddenly occurring. It's been five months now and still no answer. We also can't have them knowing about his spiritual powers either otherwise they'll take him and you away for experimentation and evaluations."_ The frustration in her mother's tone was the same sentiments she was feeling whenever she received news of another seizure. She felt helpless, especially since she was away in university and not at home to help comfort him. "When Souta wakes up first thing tomorrow tell him to call me. I have to go inside now mama, but keep me updated." Kagome stated and at her mother's parting words she closed her cell phone and sighed against the brick building.

She wearily opened her azure eyes to stare at the crescent moon.

Souta's episodes began two months after she started university. At first he only experienced minor headaches which slowly developed into migraines and gradually it became more frequent and stronger as the months progressed. Souta's spiritual powers would get out of control during these episodes, flaring dangerously and shocking anyone who went to touch him. A barrier would form around him during his seizures, preventing his mother and grandfather from comforting him. If they tried they risked getting shock painfully.

She had witnessed these bizarre seizures for herself when she had gone home for winter break two months after midterms.

She was the only person who could pass through the barrier, but now that she wasn't home Hitomi's father, who was also Souta's sensei was also able to go through the barrier, but needed much more effort than her.

"What is going on with Souta and why do I feel this sense of dread in the pit of my stomach?" Kagome mused to herself as she laid a palm against her belly. It felt as if there was this whirlwind of unsettlement in her stomach, its force growing with each day that passed by. It felt like a tornado was swirling in her abdomen and was only growing larger each day.

Glancing at her cell phone for the time Kagome made way to her residence hall to retire to her room for the night.

A few things have changed in the past seven months since she began college.

One of the few things was that she no longer lived in the past as much as she did all those months ago. It was a healthy transition on her part. It allowed her to live in the present and look forward to the future. She was studying to become a doctor, so for now she was a proud biology major. Her decision was based on the fact that she wanted to help people and with her abilities as a miko she could do more than a regular, normal doctor could.

One of the very few things that did not change for the miko was her thoughts about Sesshomaru. She often and took the initiative to stare at the moon each night just to remember him and their time together back in the Feudal Era. It was the only time that she allowed herself to think back on her past adventures with her beloved friends. The same questions would always pop up in her mind and haunt her: What ever happened to Inuyasha, to Kaede or to the bodies of her fallen friends? What became of Sesshomaru, Rin and even Kouga? Who had managed to survive?

Those were the many questions that she will never know the answers of and she begrudgingly accepted that fact. She had no other choice, but to move on with her life. It would have been what her friends from the Feudal Era wanted her to do anyway. She would not sulk in her misery and handle her responsibilities dutifully.

The Shikon no Tama was safe within her body and no one knew of its true existence other than her family. She couldn't help the cold shiver that flashed along the length of her spin whenever its name was mentioned in history and in mythology class. She was surprised to find that she was mentioned in history as well along with her band of friends. They did not mention her name, of course, but called her Beloved Shikon Maiden or True Guardian of the Tama. The books described her perfectly if not for the exaggerated tales of her skills as a miko and archery skills. What surprised her most of all was a specific tale, a familiar tale, written in a poem and titled "Night of the Red Moon". It was an old piece of literature written by an unknown author whose name was either forgotten or never revealed in the first place, but the penmanship that was used to write the poem was exquisite.

To say it did depress her was an understatement, but she had slowly gotten over it and kept the poem in her room. It became her favorite poem, a beloved poem that spoke of her past and reminded her that it was _real_, that her _friends _were real, and that _Sesshomaru _had been real. She had a piece of literature that she could feel connected her to the past.

As for the Tasogare no Tama, the crystal that she had created was safely hanging around her neck and out of sight most of the time. Many of her peers had complimented her on having such an expensive looking jewelry in her possession when they caught rare glimpses of it from when the tama would fall out from underneath her shirts. She would take their compliments and reveal nothing more about it before hiding it back inside her shirt from curious eyes. The less they knew about the tama the better she was off.

Even though she was back in her Era where youkai no longer exist she still kept her guard up. There were still corrupted men out in the world that lusted for power, and if they knew such a tama exist it wouldn't be long before they came after it. She was content for now that her peers just saw it as an expensive piece of jewelry, because to her it was _so much more_ than that. Naraku was another story and has been unusually quiet ever since that night of the Summer Festival when she was in the park. He still had his moments and taunted her whenever he was overly bored, but he's been quiet, if not pensive for the past couple of months. She wondered about it before coming to the conclusion that he was reflecting his life, she could hope at least.

Opening the door with her ID card Kagome enter the warm lobby of her residence hall. As she made her way to her dorm room the lively residence hall was full of her female peers bustling along the halls and lounges, waving cheerful hellos and goodnights to her as she came into their view.

She finally made it to her dorm room the door decorated with numerous quotes, pictures of idols and the latest fashions, and with two names on each side of it revealing who lived in dorm room number, 210, in purple colors. Kagome, walking in without hesitation, turn the lights on. "Hey Kagome, I was wondering when you were getting back in, let's watch a movie!" Kagome smiled at her roommate's excitement and nodded in agreement. She would finish her essay after the movie was done. "Sounds good," Kagome stated while taking off her jacket, revealing her gray short sleeved sweater dress, and black leggings. She soon took off her gray, buckled ankle height boots and placed them inside her closet neatly.

"So, Yuka what movie are we going to be watching?" Kagome asked while getting settle into her pajamas.

The other teen grinned before pulling out a variety of horror movies.

"All of these!" Yuka exclaimed with narrow eyes, both sparkling in excitement and mischief. There were at least five DVDs in her hand.

Kagome scratched the back of her neck in conflict. She had an essay to write for English. "I think I'm going to write my essay first. Give me two hours!" Kagome exclaimed as she got out her lap top and began doing her assignment, leaving Yuka to pout with narrow eyes.

The miko was glad she was rooming with one of her friends from high school. It made things easier since they knew each other for years now. Yuka was majoring in journalism.

"Fine, just hurry up." Yuka muttered before proceeding to watch reality TV while Kagome did her assignment.

Every so often she would cast Kagome a curious glance. She knew something was up concerning her brother, but Kagome hadn't confided in her yet. She wondered what was wrong with the teen. Not only did she worry about Souta, but she also worried about Kagome's sanity. Yuka often found Kagome speaking to herself and thinking maybe she was on the phone or with someone she found that _no one_ was around. She had caught her quite often, but whenever she would question Kagome about it the azure eyed teen would brush her off lightly with a laugh.

Not only did Kagome talked to herself, but her nightmares…

Kagome had a ton of them, but they seem to lessen in the past couple of days.

That necklace Kagome wore intrigued her intensely. She had asked where she had gotten it from, but all Kagome said was that it was an heirloom from her family and that she had just recently been bestowed it since she was in college now. It changed colors from the few times she actually witnessed it with her own eyes, especially when Kagome was asleep and having a nightmare. Her necklace was gorgeous, but very weird. At times it felt, well, evil. Kagome never parted with it not even when she would shower and it seemed to never rust either from the constant exposure to water.

Yuka sighed as she flipped her growing hair from her face.

She decided to grow it out for reasons she will not get into now. She glanced over to Kagome's hair and felt the new and not so new heat of jealousy spread in her stomach. Kagome's hair was longer than Yuka has ever seen it on her friend's head. It was well passed her waist and below her backside. The tips of her hair brushed against the back of her thighs. When she had asked Kagome when she was planning on cutting her hair, the teen had this far away look in her eyes and told her that she was growing it out. She said it was like a symbol of her coping and overcoming all her illnesses in the past year since she's recovered and was no entirely 'healthy'.

Overall Kagome's long hair made her extremely attractive, despite the haunting look in her eyes at times. If you really look into them you would see that her azure eyes were shadowed by something, reflecting loneliness and pain.

Yuka was sure that something happened to her friend that she was holding back, but Kagome did not want to release that information yet, but one day she will when she was ready.

For now she will keep an eye on her and solve the mystery that surrounded her friend. Kagome was hiding something and she has been for years now. She just didn't know what, but she will it will only be a matter of time.

"Hey Kagome mind if I borrow your purple blouse tomorrow? I have a meeting with my advisor and I want to impress him." Yuka asked with a flirty smile on as Kagome glanced over her shoulder with a dead panned expression. "Yuka, he's your _advisor_, but go right ahead! Just don't ruin it it's one of my favorites!"

"I promise!" She exclaimed with a reassuring smile on her lips.

* * *

"_-ku, I'm fine."__ Sango told him with a nod of her head, but he did not catch the name she had called him even though he knew who she was. Souta sighed out in relief as he suddenly embraced her, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He didn't know why he felt so relieved and the brown haired warrior, who resembled Hitomi, somewhat returned the hug and held him tightly, remembering the fear that had been in his eyes just moments ago. From the sides he could hear Inuyasha was fighting __against__ Sesshomaru. _

_Souta pulled back from holding the slayer and checked her over once again, still in a state of panic. The beautiful warrior cupped his cheek and smiled softly at him. "I'm fine." She told him with raising both brows while smiling reassuringly. He finally nodded and calmed down, his hold on his staff loosening. Souta brought his gaze back to the battle between the brothers. "We have to find a way to revert Inuyasha back to normal." He didn't know why he was saying these things. It felt like he was just watching a movie, but he was actually feeling the emotions of the characters in it._

_He hated Inuyasha and didn't want to help him. Sango brought her gaze back to the fight as well. "You're right and before Sesshomaru has the chance to kill him." She reminded him. "The only one to bring him back from this state was..." He drawled out, both knowing that the only one who was able to bring Inuyasha back was, "Kagome." They both said unison._

_"She's been wounded and needs to rest. Shippo went back to the village to protect her." She informed him with a frown and worried eyes. Souta's eyes held contemplation within them, trying hard to figure out a solution. _

_Why was he remembering all of this? _

_He grunted in frustration. "I can't think of anything that will effectively work on him. My sutras are useless against him and I don't have any purification powers as strong as Kagome's." He revealed with a deep frown and furrowed brows casted downwards in stress, allowing the character to act out his life and seeing through his eyes._

_Why was he having these memories in the first place? _

_It was different each time, more painful than the next. Souta continued to watch as they fought until an arrow of awesome power struck near Sesshomaru. His eyes widen and he turned his attention on the figure that shot it. His eyes widen when he saw his sister, dressed in the traditional miko garb with a now empty brown bow. _

"_Kagome," He muttered out, but something was different about his sister._

_Soon it was revealed to him that it wasn't his sister, but the undead miko, Kikyo. He felt anger wash through his body, but before he could do anything he heard a loud buzzing sound. _

_The warrior was calling out to him, calling his name, but he couldn't hear it. He wanted to know the name they kept calling him, maybe it if he knew it these dreams will stop, but deep down he knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. It hadn't made a difference with Hitomi so why would it make a difference for him? He tried to focus on the way her lips moved trying desperately to hear the name, but like his past dreams he didn't hear it and woke up._

Brown greenish eyes opened and flashed in frustration and weariness. He had another dream and did not catch the name again. He covered his eyes with his forearm, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight streaming through his window. He felt tired and strained. The most he has succeeded from these dreams or memories was what happened with his sister while she was in the Feudal Era.

He didn't even want to think about the other dreams he's had, the very awkward dreams where he, in the dream would hit on his own sister. It was extremely disturbing! During the time Kagome was here for break he could not look at her the same anymore without being reminded of his damned dream.

Who in the world asks his _own sister_ to bear him a son!

He refused to sleep for a week after that dream.

Five months and these memories in the form of dreams did not stop or let up. There were darker memories that left him shaken and silent, like that one dream with that older monk who was sucked into a black hole coming from his hand. He had felt his heart shatter at the sight, even though he knew it was dangerous he tried to run to the older man, but was held back by an elderly monk. He stood helpless as the man disappeared. Tears flowing down his cheeks as his young eyes witnessed the horrifying death.

Sighing, Souta got out of bed and got ready for the day.

He went to open the door when he flinched suddenly, his right hand overly sensitive from the touch. He examined his hand and found nothing wrong with it besides the slight discoloration that was beginning to darken in the center of his palm. It was darker than the rest of the pigment painting his skin. He furrowed his brows in thought before continuing on with his day.

He wanted to check on Hitomi, she wasn't doing well either. She was also having these memories too, but hers were intense and darker than his were. She was having nightmares of death and slaughter. They did not tell their families about their dreams, especially Kagome except for Hitomi's father, Kyo-sensei. Souta knew that the monk and demon slayer were friends of his sister's and did not want to worry her or bring back painful memories. She was doing so well now that he did not want to disrupt what little peace she had managed to accomplish.

So they were figuring this out on their own.

If only they could figure out why they were now remembering? There must be a reason, but with Kagome being suspicious that will not due, so she had to be kept in the dark at least for now. Besides she was keeping something from them as well and it had to do with her tama. So as far as he saw it they were pretty even.

Besides, telling Kagome that he and Hitomi were the reincarnations of her past companions and were remembering their past lives, would surely give her a heart attack.

* * *

It was faint, but she could see the outline of the discoloration the skin of her back was undergoing as she gazed at it critically in the mirror from over her shoulder. It was horizontal and jagged center in the middle of her back, the center was the darkest. To others it would appear to them as a large, light beige birthmark, but to her it was a reminder of what was happening to her. It was a scar from long ago, one that was given to her by that boy with the soulless eyes, the very same one who she dreamt about often and made her heartache. She didn't want to believe he caused her wound, but from the small clips of her dreams she did remembered he was always holding a scythe, preparing to throw it towards her, but never quite reaching for she would wake up before the blow hit.

She sighed before putting on her clothes. Souta was coming over to talk with her father about their memories. She remembered when Souta first asked him about reincarnation while Kagome was still away in the Feudal Era.

_Hitomi's father walked in and saw his student was here, again. "Hey Souta," The older man greeted, but from the look on his face he quickly frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly._

_"What do you know about reincarnation?" _

_The question caught her father off guard before he rubbed his chin and quirked a brow. "Quite a lot actually, but from the looks on your faces there's something I ought to know first so spill it."They had told their dreams and how they were similar. It couldn't be just mere coincidence and from the detail her father agreed as well, but what she didn't expect was for her father to reveal something about her childhood that she wasn't aware about when she mentioned the name Sango to him and of a boy with soulless eyes. _

"_When you were younger, about three or four you used to tell your mother and I that your name was Sango and not Hitomi." Her eyes widen in surprised before she turned to look at Souta who also held the same expression as she did. "You were very adamant about it too and we both thought it was just a phase you were going through, but when you turned five the nightmares had started and you complained about a boy named Kohaku… your little brother, you used to say." At the mention of his name Hitomi's eyes widen as the missing piece to a puzzle was finally put in place. _

"_Kohaku." She murmured to herself in deep thought, her heart thrumming with a heavy ache. "I don't know why my heartaches when I see or even now hear his name." She confessed sadly. Hitomi looked up and furrow her brows in confusion. "How come I don't remember any of this and how come you never told me before?" She asked a bit upset. Ryo leaned further into his chair and told her, "Because the therapist thought it best to not speak about it anymore that you would outgrow it, which you did. Hime, those nightmares you had drove you mad and now I understand why." He began with a serious look in his eyes along with wonderment. "You were remembering your past life. The name Sango wasn't something you made up, but it was at one time your actual name along with your once younger brother." Both teens were silent. _

"_Usually when a soul reincarnates the memories of their past lives is contained deep inside the soul's memory. It is rare that you both are even able to remember such things, but it must be for a reason and we have to find out what's triggering them." He told them. "Now, there's nothing else besides the memories that you have to tell?" He asked with a raised brow? They both shook their heads, no. "Ok, good if there is you must tell me as soon as possible, understand." Again they both nodded. _

"_Sometimes, old wounds can reveal themselves through a new body since the soul remembers the traumatic event even though the person in their new life might not." He informed them and Souta had glanced to his right hand with a contemplative look in them. _

"_For now keep going about your lives and in the meanwhile we will figure it out as time goes by. Souta after dinner I want to speak with you." Hitomi wondered what they were going to talk about that couldn't be said in front of her and felt left out. _

She still didn't know what they spoke about that night since Souta refused to tell her about it. He would say, _"Don't worry about it Hitomi, it's just boring monk talk."_ She narrowed her eyes at his phrase before pulling a shirt over her head and down her torso. She was just a tiny bit jealous, but if they can have secrets so could she.

The appearing scar on her back seem to be getting darker as the months pass by, but this month is looked the same as last month so maybe it's stopping? She hoped so because at this rate she wouldn't be able to wear a bathing suit this summer without her friends or family staring at the strange mark.

She wondered what happened for her to get the scar in the first place in her past life as Sango.

Unlike Souta, who remembered his memories in his dreams, she could not recall everything she dreamt. Sure, she remembers bits and pieces, but what she remembers most are the intense feelings of fear, pain, anger, hate and the reoccurrence of the sight and smell of blood along with the horrified cries of people screaming. She was remembering more, but she didn't know if she wanted to _remember more_. The dreams she did remember in its entirety were horrible and painful, especially when she dreamt of Kohaku.

Her eyes darken slightly as an image of him appeared in her mind. She ceased brushing her curly hair to stare blankly at nothing in particular. She knew he killed their family because he was controlled by a demon and she had the inkling suspicion that he was the one who had caused the scar on her back. She didn't want to believe it, but deep down inside she knew it to be true.

"Hitomi, Souta's here!" Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts before a smile appeared on her face. Souta was going to be ecstatic today when she tells him she remembered the monk's name. He's been trying for months now to remember his incarnation's name, but to no avail. Lucky for him she did after so many attempts, but just when she gave up it came to her easily. It was a tender memory and one that she would never want to forget either. The day the monk had proposed to Sango. Hitomi blushed at the memory and had woken up feeling as if she had been invading someone's life, as if she had been eavesdropping. It couldn't be considered eavesdropping if she was the person, but in a different body and time, right?

She shook her blush off and couldn't help, but feel confused by it all.

She left her room and went to greet Souta, but as her foot touched the wooden floor Souta's expression changed dramatically. His knees buckled before he collapsed onto the ground his body convulsing as another seizure came over him. She ran to his side and slid to her knees her hands going to reach out to him when she was shocked and pushed back forcefully from his body by an invisible force. Her back collided with the wall and she cried out in pain as she slid down to the floor, a tearing sound followed. Her father came running down the stairs and immediately realized what was going on. He held his hands into a sign in front of him and began chatting.

He could clearly see the barrier surrounding his pupil and concentrated on getting through it so he could place a sutra onto his forehead to contain his spiritual powers. The blue barrier was strong and Ryo had no doubt it as to why. Souta is the reincarnation of a monk, a very strong monk. Finally he was able to get through and place the sutra onto his forehead and immediately the barrier dissipated.

He kneeled onto the floor and took in much needed air to relax his body. Souta stir slightly before groaning, "It happened again, didn't it." Kyo nodded his head and Souta closed his eyes to rest after the confirmation. "I'll call your mother and let her know." He said knowing Souta could still hear him. Hitomi's mother had run from the kitchen upon hearing Souta cry out and witnessing Hitomi being thrown back against the wall.

His wife knew what was going on with Souta, but it did not stop her from being over protective of her only daughter. "We need to do something about this Kyo! Hitomi is getting hurt from these episodes." She stated with furrow brows as she rubbed Hitomi's back. The back of Hitomi's shirt had ripped when she collided against the wall and sunk to the floor. It had caught onto the wood. She froze when she saw the discoloration visible from the tears. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity before pulling her shirt up, which Hitomi refused by pulling it back down and that made her more adamant about it.

"Mom, I'm fine." Her mother disregarded her statement and pulled up her shirt to reveal a large, discolored and jagged mark on her back. She gasp in shock and covered her mouth with her hand. "What is this? When did you get this?" She asked slightly horrified as her green eyes analysis her daughter's now flawed back. She knew her daughter and was more than sure she did not have this the day she was born.

Hitomi sighed before confessing, "It started to appear soon after Souta started having the seizures." Kyo narrowed his eyes at her in disappointment and upset. "I thought I told you to tell me if any marks started to appear. Why, didn't you?" He demanded sternly. Hitomi closed her eyes. "Because you and Souta have secrets, so why can't I have mine?" She yelled slightly, her jealousy becoming apparent in her tone.

Kyo's eyes shone with begrudging understanding before he went over to carry Souta. "Help me get him to the guest room, we'll discuss this later when he wakes up." He told both his girls. They both nodded and without another word helped Souta to the spare room.

* * *

"Hey, Shippo is Tenseiga doing its job?" At the mention of his name and current job the kitsune nodded his head. "Yeah, it just sent out another pulsation a few minutes ago." He replied in a bored tone, his head resting in his hand. He soon felt Koga's hand mush his head playfully and knowing the wolf youkai he was grinning in amusement. "I think dog face should just revive their memories all at once and be done with it already. I want to see my woman!" Koga exclaimed in excitement, but even though his tone projected such excitement his icy blue eyes lacked the once bright luster he once had back in the old days, centuries ago.

"Yeah, but it will be too much for them to handle, which is why Sesshomaru is taking it slow. Sango and Miroku's memories were tragic and heavy it's too much pressure for young humans to handle, but at least we finally found Miroku. Who would have thought that he would be so close to Kagome all this time?" Shippo stated with a wide grin on. "I wonder how he will react when he comes to total consciousness." Koga smirked at that. "The sooner they regain all their memories the sooner we get to see my Kagome, not to mention mutt face will finally be able to wake up from his nap." Koga flexed his clawed hand. "We are long _overdue_ for a fight." He added with a dark glint to his gaze.

"Oh boy, I see you're excited to be getting your best friend back." Shippo commented with a sly smirk on, knowing full well what his implication will do to the Ookami. "Excuse me! Inutrasha and me best friends? I rather cut off my tongue than to ever consider that mutt as a best friend. I barely tolerate him as a rival." He exclaimed heatedly.

"Sure you do." Shippo replied easily as Koga went into an angry rant.

"Anyway, when is Sesshomaru coming back? It's been two days already, shouldn't his meeting with Kagura be done already. I mean her place is only a couple hours away." He complained with furrow brows. "Don't know, but I heard something about her daughter being ill awhile back, but knowing Kagura she's probably overreacting as usual. I bet it was nothing and the brat just wanted attention." He brushed off lightly as he kept his gaze on the powerful fang sword. It pulsated again, sky blue energy surrounding it in a thin outline before spreading outward to send another trigger to the monk and slayer.

The next pulsation only grew stronger than the last. Sesshomaru was a genius when he created this technique.

"That's right, Manami was in a coma for a week before recovering as if nothing happened, but that was months ago!" Shippo clarified. Koga shrugged his shoulders. He could care less, but Sesshomaru obviously did. When he first learned of Sesshomaru's new charges he could hardly believe it, but when Sesshomaru wasn't busy searching for Kagome he would visit Kagura, especially when she was heavily pregnant with child.

He didn't understand why he bothered with them so he asked him one day after the child's birth. To this day he still hasn't figured out what the Taiyoukai meant.

"_That child is a symbol, a symbol that I will protect. I failed Kagome and I will not fail Manami as well."_

Just what symbol did that brat stand for that guaranteed a lifetime of protection from Sesshomaru?

"Well, whatever it is he's been going over there monthly since Kagura told Manami the truth about us and _Naraku_." Koga snorted, "About time!" He scoffed. "I think Sesshomaru wants to spend time with Manami now that she knows the truth, remember how he visited her often when she was a toddler before Kagura forbid it? I bet she reminded him of Rin-chan. Poor Sesshomaru." Shippo murmured softly.

"Yeah," Koga muttered with solemn eyes.

"I wonder how it will be… when we meet Kagome again I mean and when mutt face and the brats wake up. It's going to be hard for them, this isn't the home we grew up knowing or living in." Koga stated. "I know what you mean, but I think once they learn that everyone is together again they will feel some sort of security knowing that everyone they know and love are still alive in some form or another." At that Kirara mewl in agreement from her spot in her bed.

"Even Kirara agrees she's impatient to reveal herself to Sango ever since we found her." The kitsune exclaimed with a grin, the sadness that was hanging around quickly lifting away. "Besides, now that we found Miroku all will be right again. The only thing ruining it is those damn demonic auras and that tremendous dark energy we've been feeling from time to time." He tightened his hand in anger.

"I have a feeling that they are going to be surfacing soon."

Koga nodded in agreement.

"We share the same sentiments then as long as they don't go after Kagome and she's safe in her university then there won't be any problems, but if they dare touch her then Sesshomaru's orders will be damned if I let them harm her." He exclaimed with fiery blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and left very sweet compliments! It really meant a lot to me. **

**So, things are starting to come together and this story is far from over. I have new ideas for this story and I think you're going to like them a lot. Also Sesshomaru is coming **_**very soon**_** (like the two next chapter!) and will have an amazing entrance as well as other favorite characters. Arch one has been completed and now Arch two has begun. **

**(Hint: the more you guys review, the faster the next chapter will be put up. I'm just saying lol.) **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	8. Chapter 8: Unveiled

Chapter Eight

Unveiled

* * *

It was pre-dawn and Kagome was already up and getting ready for the day ahead while her roommate was still asleep on her side of the room covered from head to toe in her purple bed covers. The only part of her body that was visible was her dark hair appearing from the top of the bed covers where her head rested on the pillow. Last night hadn't been a good one for her, which was why she was up and eager to start the day to occupy her mind. Her nightmare seemed to be coming back after a few days of not having them. She should have known better than to think that they would have gone away completely.

"_They are never going to go away _miko_, just like I will never go away." _At the sound of the dark hanyou's voice the teen nearly rolled her eyes. "I see you're still alive." She murmured quietly as to not wake up Yuka. Her friend has already caught her a few times talking to Naraku or rather what appeared to be her talking to herself.

_"I wouldn't say completely alive, thanks to you." _He replied bitterly, making Kagome grin in response at the sound of his bitter tone. "You brought it upon yourself. Evil will never win and good always prevails." She recited as she brushed her hair in front of the body length mirror behind her door.

Her favorite purple blouse was lying innocently on Yuka's desk chair. She really did hope that her friend was joking about wanting to impress her advisor in that _way_. He was handsome and fairly young, but he was still a faculty member and dating was prohibited between students.

"_How is that brother of yours, _Souta_ was it?" _At the mention of her younger brother Kagome's grip on her brush tighten and her motions ceased as she glared at the reflection of the glowing tama in the mirror. It was morphing into a simmering soft orange color, her annoyance rising into growing agitation and anger. Instead of falling for his bait to rile her up to feed him more negative energy she answered him in a sharp and clip tone, "He's fine."

She felt him frown when she did not take his bait and in turn she smiled feeling victorious. She wasn't going to allow him to manipulate her ever again. She's learned much more about her tama and knows what Naraku wants and vice verse. The more negative energy she feeds him through her emotions the stronger he becomes, and if he were to ever have enough negative energy he would be able to manipulate her into doing what he wanted.

Of course, it would take a lot of energy for that to ever happen, but she rather be safe than sorry, which is why she takes two hours a night to purify the tama in meditation to keep the tama pure from any of her day's negative emotions.

"_I'm glad to hear that," _Kagome scoffed at his response.

"It means nothing coming from you. Deep down, you want him to suffer, don't you?" At her comment Naraku chuckled darkly in amusement. The miko was so cynical these days and only seem to be getting better at it as the days passed. In time she would be as good as him. "Just as you are right now," At that comment Naraku's chuckles ceased and the tama took on a smothering, smoky orange, no longer flashing in his amusement.

Maybe she was getting too good.

Kagome felt his eyes narrow in disdain to her comment as she continued on brushing her hair rather roughly as oppose to her calm motions earlier. With her eyes closed she calmed herself down.

The tama glow a soft maroon color as she purified it.

"_That may be so, but you are forgetting that _you_ are suffering alongside me as well and misery does love company." _

That bastard!

She nearly screamed in frustration and anger if not for Yuka shifting around in bed, signaling to her that she was being disturbed from her sleep. She swiftly threw her brush onto the bed and grabbed her jacket and bag from the hook beside her door before rushing out the room. She needed to take a walk and clear her mind. She didn't notice a pair of worry eyes opening after her departure, muttering out her name in concern.

There was one thing that hasn't change and that _one thing_ is **Naraku**.

He will _always_ be that _one thing_.

She knew only one person that could take her mind off of Naraku and his words and that one person was on speed dial programmed into her cell phone.

Bringing the cell up to her ear Kagome waited for the comforting voice she's grown accustomed to in the past couple months. At the second ring, as usual, he answered in his smooth voice, "Kagome." She took in his voice for only a moment before getting lost in her old world. "Want to have breakfast in fifteen at Starbucks? I'm on my way there now." She told him already knowing his answer. "I'll be there in ten." With that she hung up and smiled. She was already beginning to feel better.

* * *

Stationed in the far back of the café near the window Kagome sat with a hot cup of caramel coffee with whip cream accompanied by a croissant. She ate her breakfast with a heavy heart as she tried to keep her stare to a minimum from the man sitting across from her, just a few feet away. She didn't denial the fact that she was attractive to the black haired upperclassmen, but what she did deny was the fact she actually _liked_ him somewhat, and not in the sense when compared to Sesshomaru.

Nobody could ever come close to making her feel the way Sesshomaru had, but Arashi had came close enough to making her feel that faint throb of excitement, but the keyword was _almost _and according to Hitomi that was close enough.

_"__Kagome__-__chan__, if he could make your heart feel something again, even if it is the faintest of feelings then you should give it a shot and see where it goes. I know you are still in love with your fiancé, but I know he wouldn't want you to be unhappy and alone your entire life, right?" _

She had taken Hitomi's words into deep consideration after seeing the brunette during her winter break a few months ago. She had contemplated over the idea of dating, but she did not feel that it was right deep down inside her heart. The boys in her campus were more than willingly to take her out on dates, so that wasn't a problem. The problem was she didn't want to date any of them, except for one and that one person was sitting across from her. If she was going to date someone to rid her loneliness then she was going to date Arashi.

Arashi would be the one and only exception.

"_Such a shallow _miko_," _Kagome stiffened at the sound of Naraku's voice before shifting her scarf around her neck to make sure the tama was hidden completely from Arashi's sight. 'Not now, don't you dare do this to me.' She exclaimed nervously in her mind. How dare he invade her thoughts!

_"I do have to admit that he does look an awful lot like _Sesshomaru_. Is that the only reason you would consider mating him? I must say I did not expect this from you, but then again I would. You were rather _loose_ in the Feudal Era with your revealing attire and loose tongue." _At his insult Kagome's cheeks flared up and were painted a deep red in her growing anger.

"Are you okay Kagome?" At the sound of his concerned voice Kagome looked over to Arashi and quickly nodded. "Oh, yeah I'm fine!" She responded quickly with a nervous laugh and a false smile. He didn't look convinced and he soon took hold of her slim wrist. She blushed at the contact and began to stutter, "W-what a-are you… doing?" He furrowed his brows before motioning with his eyes to her cup of coffee.

"Your holding your cup in a death grip and the coffee has spilled all over your hand, doesn't it _burn_?" He asked in a mixture of wonder and concern, his eyes shimmering slightly in a knowing look that held a tinge of curiosity.

Kagome glanced down to her hand and saw that the coffee had indeed spilled over and covered her hand with steam rising from the top of her epidermis as evidence to it being hot.

Strange, she didn't feel her skin burning from the brown liquid, but she put up an act as if was burning hot. She quickly grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped at her hand, making sure to hiss in pain as she did so. "You're right, it _does_ burn, late reaction I guess." She stated lamely, noticing the glint in his eyes after she spoke.

"Right," Kagome groaned inwardly at his response. The look in his eyes seemed to store the abnormality of her lack of feeling pain away as if he didn't believe her excuse, which she knew he didn't. 'Stupid Naraku, you're going to pay for this!' She exclaimed hotly, but soon her thoughts turned somewhere else.

She eyed her now red hand with growing dread.

Midoriko's warning of the side effects for creating the Tasogare no Tama were beginning to take effect.

She remained in her seat, slightly depressed.

"Kagome, I've wanted to tell you something for awhile now." Kagome perked up at the sound of his voice. "What is it?" She questioned with a raised brow, her heart beginning to race in the slightest bit as her thoughts concerning the tama were pushed aside in favor of paying attention to his words.

He paused for several seconds, conflict shimmering in his hazel eyes as he fought to get out whatever it is that he was going to tell her.

"I…" He soon paused in mid sentence with another look of conflict reflecting within his eyes and Kagome's right brow twitched at the pause. 'Go on!' She yelled mentally.

"You what…?" Kagome trailed off wanting him to continue his train of thought while unconsciously leaning forward onto the table. Arashi smiled and it held uncertainty. He raised a hand behind his head before shaking his head and shrugging it off. "Never mind, it's nothing _important_." Kagome dead panned at his hesitant reply while giving him a pointed look that yelled 'coward'.

"Oh." She muttered disappointed before sitting back into her chair and began to play with her engagement ring from underneath the table as a distraction from the indirect rejection she just received.

Almost everyone on campus complimented her ring and often asked when the wedding was going to be. It happened so often that Kagome wasn't as affected by their inquiries as she was in the beginning and told them this, "Oh, the wedding won't be until after we graduate from college." Some would even ask who the lucky guy was and she would have to tell them a lie, "He's off in America studying medicine." After she would tell them made up lies she would go on about her day with a dull throbbing pain in her heart till she fell asleep that night.

Arashi was the only one who didn't ask about her engagement ring even though she knew that he knew what it symbolized. Maybe that was the reason why he did not pursue her? She never really thought about it till now, but she wouldn't dare take the ring off. It was her one and only connection and memory to Sesshomaru and she wasn't taking it off for the world.

"Let's head back to campus." Kagome nodded in agreement.

As they left the café Kagome was lost in her thoughts. She really thought for a moment that he was going to ask her out on a date or confess to her at least. Arashi confused her, more so than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru combined, well not so much Sesshomaru. At least Sesshomaru was blunt with his intention once he got over the shock of being attracted to a human. She smiled at the thought of that. After he got over his shock he went after what he wanted. She couldn't say the same for Arashi though, despite the fact that he looked so much like a darker version of Sesshomaru.

At times he would look at her with such intensity that it was hard to not notice him smothering her with his gaze as if he was trying to figure her out or something and other times he would act completely platonic towards her. He was either hot or cold and Kagome did not like that. It was frustrating, especially since she decided she would allow herself to date only him. He was a dependable friend and an unexpected protector, but did he want to become more to her than just that?

Did she truly want him to become more to her and in the process risk Arashi replacing Sesshomaru in her heart?

_Yes_, well at least she thought she did.

It would have been what Sesshomaru and the others would have wanted, right?

For her to be happy when they were no longer around.

As they enter campus grounds Arashi seemed to be more relaxed. He even took the initiative to wrap his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner as he told her about tonight's party. She blushed slightly and allowed herself to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

She was quickly reminded of when Sesshomaru would hold her and would then proceed to kiss her. Oh, how she missed him, how she missed everyone. Her heart began to throb as she recollected her memories with the silver haired Taiyoukai. Maybe this was another reason why she wanted to date only Arashi, he reminded her of all the good memories she's had with Sesshomaru. She wondered if it would be the same as kissing Sesshomaru if she were to kiss Arashi.

Okay, she needed to stop her thoughts right now. She shouldn't be thinking about kissing Arashi especially when he didn't see her in the new light she was seeing him in.

She broke away from his hold around her shoulder and graced him with a small smile. "I'm going to go to class early. I have a question I want to ask my professor about the homework last night. I'll see you tonight!" She told him before leaving in a slight hurry.

Arashi remained and watched as she walked away. His cheerful demeanor quickly fell into a cool manner and his eyes narrowed in thought as he recalled her earlier incident with the coffee. He didn't believe her when she stated it was just a _late reaction_. She hadn't felt any pain from the hot liquid making contact to her vulnerable human skin.

"This new development is unlike the others I've witnessed before_._" He murmured to himself as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and left campus to meet with his superior about the eighteen year old, guardian miko he was bestowed to keep an eye on.

* * *

"Souta,"

_Souta furrow his brows as he tried to reach the fallen demon slayer. She was just a few feet away from him; he could reach her in time before she left this world. If only his shoulder hadn't been struck by Naraku's tentacle… _

"_I love you, please don't forget me." _

_He couldn't take her talking like that, as if she were dying._

_Her eyes were closing._

_No, wait!_

"_Open your eyes."_

_Despair filled him as her eyes lost their luster and closed forever. _

"_Sango…"_

_Then his world went black. _

"Souta, please wake up. It's been a day already and I'm getting worried." He groaned slightly at the sound of the nagging and worrying tone.

"Hitomi, dear, maybe we should let him rest and he'll wake up on his own." Now that voice sounded very much like his mother.

What was his mother doing here?

Souta went to open his eyes and found it difficult. His eye lids felt heavy and his body felt like lead. 'Great, I still haven't gathered my strength back.' It would be awhile until he was strong enough to open his eyes and to then sit up. These episodes were getting stronger than the last, but he was pretty sure he suffered two seizures this time as oppose to the single seizure.

"Come hime, she is right and we should let Hana spend time with her son." The sound of Hitomi's mother tone was laced with worry, but he also dictated the tone of mistrust. Why doesn't she trust him now?

The sound of feet shuffling and the door closing alerted Souta that his girlfriend and her mother left the room. The warmth feeling radiating from his right side signaled to him that his mother was still by his side. It brought him a full sense of comfort and he relaxed his mind so he could rest until his mother started to talk.

"Kami, please spare my son of your will, whatever it might be. You've already taken my daughter from me and she will never be the same again. I can see it in her eyes. I know she is keeping a horrible secret and that she is hiding something important from us. I don't ever want to see Kagome's eye in Souta's."

Souta felt his mind still at her sorrowful words.

So his mother suspected Kagome as well.

He felt a warm, soft hand pass through his loose hair and at that moment he wanted to open his eyes and tell his mother that he was okay and that everything will be ok. "Wake up soon, Souta." He soon felt soft lips brush against his forehead lightly before the warmth his mother radiated soon disappeared along with the door opening and closing softly.

'Damn…'

* * *

Sighing in boredom Kagome glanced over to the clock hanging above the door. It was almost five o'clock and class was almost over. 'Only fifteen minutes to go!' She thought to herself as she brought her gaze back down to her notebook, which was full of drawings and drabbles. She pouted slightly as she heard her professor inform them of their next paper due the following Monday. She really didn't like Sociology.

For the past ten minutes all the miko did was draw in her notebook as well as praying for time to pass by quickly so that she could leave this dreadful class.

Suddenly, familiar tingles roamed along the length of her spine like currents that were long overdue for functioning. It overwhelmed her and she sat erect in her seat, her body stiff as a board as she felt her heart race erratically within her chest.

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise and she swiftly brought them to gaze outside the window, scanning for something she hasn't seen for almost a year. She gripped the edge of her skirt tightly as light traces of adrenaline began to rush through her blood stream. The all too familiar feeling of anxiety that she had experienced in her teenage years during the Feudal Era was rushing back to her in full force. Her breathing was becoming shallow, as if she was about to have a full blown panic attack at any moment.

'What's going? Why am I feeling as if they are dozens of youkai here?' She thought to herself worriedly.

"Hey, Kagome are you alright?" At the sound of Yuka's voice Kagome turned to her roommate and friend with an unsure smile that looked more like a grimace. "I don't know, Yuka." She replied in a shaky, truthful tone as she brought a hand to her forehead. She didn't have a fever, she felt fine. "Hmm, maybe you should go to the Health Clinic after class." Yuka suggested with worry eyes.

"I'll come with you if you want." Yuka offered and Kagome shook head. "You have an appointment with your advisor after class, you'll be late. I'll be fine on my own." Kagome explained lightly and Yuka agreed. "Alright, but as soon as I am done I'll meet you there." Yuka stated with a firm nod. "Actually, Yuka how about you meet me in our room as soon as you are done." Kagome suggested with furrow brows. She needed to make sure that Yuka was safe from whatever she was sensing.

The brunette soon smiled and smoothed the blouse Kagome lend her earlier. It clashed nicely with her black form fitting skirt and black flats and it also brought out the purple flower she pinned on the side of her hair. The blouse smelled an awful lot like Kagome, but she had used a sweet smelling body spray to mask her scent somewhat.

"I'll see you all next week and have a good weekend everyone!" Kagome and the rest of the class packed up their belongings and left to their destinations. Kagome wasn't going to stop by the Health Clinic. She was going to find the youkai she's sensing and see for herself if their existence are real in her time.

It was hard to pin point where the youkai's aura was coming from because it seemed to come from everywhere. It was as if a blanket had been cast over her campus. She cursed her lack of keeping up her skills and for thinking that youkai could not exist in her time. How could she have been so foolish?

Looking around the campus grounds Kagome discreetly scanned her surroundings critically. She was on edge and she could feel her holy powers wanting to surface in response to the dark energy flowing all around her, but she had to force it back unless she was to be discovered by her fellow peers.

"_There are a lot of them surrounding the area. They're looking for us, miko." _Kagome took in Naraku's words and tighten her hold on her messenger bag. "How many," she muttered out in a low manner as she made her way to a less populated area. She needed to prepare herself if the youkai were really here for her and the new tama.

"_It is hard to say for sure, but I would guess about two dozen or more."_ Kagome falter in her steps at his guess estimation.

"Are you serious, that many, but how and why now!" Kagome gritted out as she quicken her pace to the gymnasium. In the gymnasium she would be able to borrow the bow and arrows of the archery team.

She entered the building and made a bee line for the equipment room.

She threw open the locker containing her weapon of choice and quickly tossed her bag to the side and replaced it with her new bow and a quiver full of forty arrows.

"_Finally some excitement and here I thought they were never going to make a move." _At his comment Kagome frowned and narrowed her eyes in anger. "You knew about them before?" She exclaimed angrily and incredulously. _"Of course I knew before hand, I was waiting to see how long it took before you realized that they have been tracking you since the start of your coll-ege." _Kagome shook visibly at the news before she hit at the locker repeatedly to vent out her frustration and panic.

She calmed down a few minutes after beating the metal door with her right fist. "I shouldn't have expected you to tell me in the first place. I should have known from the beginning." She stated in a sullen tone. She gazed at her fist and noted that the skin on the top of her knuckles were tore and covered in blood, but she felt no pain.

She watched in amazement as her holy powers healed the torn skin in a matter of seconds.

"_You're losing your sensation of pain miko and how long will it be until you lose other sensations that require touch?" _

Kagome remained silent before gathering herself together to leave the room. "I don't know, but I see now that I will gain for the things I lose." She replied in wonder as she glanced one last time at the several dents she made on the locker door minutes before.

* * *

Yuka waited in front of her advisor's office as he dealt with another student. She grinned slyly as she glanced over his name plate on his door, Kanuske-san. He was rather handsome and charming. He was single, which gave Yuka hope in catching him. She had little regard to rules because she was the type of girl who went after what she wanted.

What she wanted now was Kanuske Keniji.

She stood up from her seat when she saw the door open and a female student leave the office with a blush on her face. Yuka frowned at the sight and swiftly went in and closed the door right in her face. She let out a breath before turning to greet her advisor. "Good afternoon, Kanuske-san." Yuka blushed lightly when he smiled. "Good afternoon, Yuka, take a seat and we'll start." He suggested and the teen nodded in agreement as she took a seat across from him.

"How are your classes this semester, good, I hope?" He asked as he pulled out her profile from the computer. "Yes, they're great! Thanks so much for helping me last semester." The brunette exclaimed as she smile gratefully at him.

"Good, now all we have to discuss is your minor, which will be effective next semester." Kanuske explained.

"Explain away, Kanuske-san."

_**Half an hour later**_

"Good luck Yuka and whenever you need another appointment just email me." Yuka nodded before closing the door to Kanuske's office. She blushed heavily and held her hand close to her heart. He had touched her hand! She will never wash it again.

Well, maybe for the day.

She was making progress.

She exited the building and was making her way to her residence hall across campus when she has the sudden feeling as if she was being watched. She brushed her hair behind her ear as a means to check her surrounding discreetly, but she found nothing out of the ordinary. The campus was fairly empty with the exception of only a few students loitering around conversing with each other.

Yuka furrow her brows and sighed at her paranoid mind. "No one's watching you it's just your imagination." She told herself in an effort to ease her mind. It worked and she continued her walk in silence and without further interruption.

She walked down a small hill and the feeling of being watched stuck her again, but this time it was much more intense. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and felt the sense of danger growing inside her stomach. She picked up her pace and began to power walk while searching the area for the culprit. She saw none and she felt as if she was losing her mind. She could feel that she was in danger, but her eyes and mind told her otherwise.

She was a few yards from her residence hall when a male student appeared from behind a tree. She skidded to a halt and eyes him wearily before she smiled in relief. He was in her calculus class and sat behind her. "Kai, I'm so glad you're here I was…" her sentence was left dead as she caught sight of his eyes.

She backed away from him and held a hand to her mouth in horror.

"W-what's wrong w-with your e-e-eyes?" She questioned in panic as she began to hyperventilate. She's never seen eyes like those before in her entire life. They were an eerie yellow color with the pupils in the shape of slits like a wild animal. They reminded her of the reptilian eyes of a snake or alligator.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes, miko." Yuka flinched at his hissing tone and she pondered on what he called her.

"What do y-you want from?" She yelled as she continued to back away from him in which he took a step forward closer to her. "You know what I want so hand it over and I'll make your death a fast one." Yuka nearly fainted at the threat and she had enough sense in her to scream bloody murder as she ran the opposite way. As she was running for her life she could hear whatever it was behind her laughing in glee. 'This is crazy!' She thought to herself as she turned a corner. She needed to contact campus police. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the crazy guy chasing after her in a sedate pace several yards away from her.

Yuka quickly ran to a post and pressed the red button that would connect her to campus police. "This is campus police what is your emergency." The operator greeted coolly and Yuka could hardly get her words out for her to understand the emergency. "Ma'am, I need you to take a deep breath and repeat what you just said again in a clear manner." Yuka swallowed before pressing a hand against her forehead. "There's some guy with freaking glowing eyes chasing after me. He's threatening to kill me, please come!" Yuka glanced around and didn't find the guy anywhere. She began to worry. "There's a dispatch heading your way, do not move from the area ma'am." Yuka gritted her teeth as she tried to locate the crazy guy.

"I can't see him! Where is he?" Yuka grunted out in frustrated. "Stay calm and keep close to the post. Campus police should be with you in a moment." The teen wanted to bang her head against the metal post.

"He's probably gone since you've contacted us." The operator said trying to calm the frantic girl. Yuka nodded her head at the idea. "Yeah, maybe you're right." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Or maybe not," Yuka's eyes widen at the voice and quickly turned around to find Kai standing behind her. She stumbled backwards and hit the ground on her backside. She backed up from his form and felt tears gathering in her eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed loudly and her voice echoed across campus in an eerie echo. The operator began yelling for her to tell her what was going on until silence was met from the post.

In response to her scream many figures appeared from the surrounding buildings. Yuka thought she was safe until she caught sight of their eyes. They all glow an eerie color that ranged from yellow, green, red and black.

This wasn't happening to her.

What was going on?

"You can scream all you want miko. No one will come to your aide this campus has just been put to sleep by one of the youkai here. There won't be any help any time soon." Kai informed her and Yuka began to shake in pure fear. "N-no, it can't be! The police, they'll be here soon." She argued, but at his grin she knew they wouldn't be coming either.

They all began to close in on her and she felt her body stiffen painfully due to her shivering. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…" she began to chant over and over again like a mantra as she watched as every single person approached her, all grinning at her as if she was some prize they finally found and were allow to have.

"Chanting won't make it untrue miko." Yuka shut her eyes tightly. "I am not a miko, why do you keep calling me that!" She yelled upset as tears poured down her face. "You lie, don't play dumb with us. It's all in your scent, girl. We've heard all there is to know about you guardian. You are the miko who protects the Shikon no Tama and another gem, Tasogare no Tama. Your lifespan is unlimited and so is your power. Now we will have both gems in our possession once you are dead." Yuka's eyes widen at the information and she slowly began to realize something when he mentioned the Shikon no Tama.

It was only a myth and nothing more. The only one who held close ties to that myth was… Yuka's eyes widen in shock.

Suddenly a loud clacking sound was heard in the sky and an explosion followed soon after as a bright light in the color pink spread across them in a shock wave. Yuka heard the cries of all the people surrounding her and the smell of burning flesh. She watched in awe as their bodies disintegrated into nothing more, but ash. Some managed to get out of the way and fled to the side to asset the new arrival.

Yuka quickly stood up from the ground and quickly ran towards Kagome. She eyed the bow and quiver of arrows questioningly before Kagome notched another arrow, aiming towards the group who terrorized her moments earlier.

"Yuka, are you alright?" Kagome asked with furrow brows. Yuka nodded her head, "Yeah, just shaken up. Who are these people and what are you doing? Kai said that he put the entire campus to sleep." Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I know, but their spells won't work on me." Kagome told her and from her tone Yuka found a difference in the Kagome she was standing next to. Her eyes were hard and focused, her body was rigid and taunt and she could feel energy coming off her.

"Listen to me Yuka I need you to run from this place. Run as far as you can and don't look back." Kagome urged strongly. "I can't fight them while protecting you." She revealed soon after. Yuka shook her head and laid her hand on top of Kagome's shoulder. "What are you talking about Kagome, let's run together? You can't fight them all by yourself. It's suicide!" Yuka exclaimed, feeling her temper rise at Kagome's logic.

"I'll be fine! I've dealt with worse before, trust me." Kagome countered with a frown as she fired her arrow at one of the youkai that dared to move an inch. It was hit squarely in its chest and flew backwards upon impact and disappeared into a pile of ash.

Yuka remained shock at what she had just witnessed.

She turned back to Kagome and took a step back from her, unsure of what was going on. "Y-your arrow… it just… it just turned him into ashes." Kagome sighed. It was time to come clean, but now wasn't the time to do it. "I'll explain everything to you later, Yuka I promise, but you need to leave right now." She pleaded. Yuka slowly back away, hesitant to leave her friend alone with these strange people.

"Be safe." She muttered as she broke out into a sprint.

Kagome sighed in relief and went back to her battle.

"So, you're the real guardian. That girl must have had your scent on her, which threw us off somewhat." Kai began as he remained in his spot lest he wished to be ash.

Kagome held her stance and narrowed her eyes at him.

She shouldn't be surprise that he knew about her, but what did surprise her was his knowledge about her. He knew she traveled through the past and about the Tasogare no Tama. This wasn't good and her very lively hood was in danger now.

"It doesn't matter seeing as how I am going to wipe each and every one of you out." Kagome stated while she added three more arrows onto her bow, which made a total of four notched. She had used four earlier and it created a shock wave that took out more than half of the youkai. She was going to do it again. She pulled back at the string and aimed towards the sky before letting go. The force of her spiritual powers stirred her clothing and hair as she watched the arrows unleash a shock wave that swept over the group, each arrow forming a square and boxing them all in.

She quickly notched arrow after arrow, catching the youkai who had managed to escape the square and turning them into ashes.

Sweat began to form along her temples and she felt fatigue approaching her much quickly than what she was accustomed to. It seemed her stamina had gone down during the time since she's last been in the Feudal Era. She wiped at the sweat with the back of her forearm and panted lightly.

There was still youkai that needed to be taken care of, but she was growing tired and running out of arrows and they seemed to be coming out of thin air. The ones she killed were replaced by others hiding within the buildings and tree tops.

While she had been surveying and counting the amount of youkai she let her guard down and was hit from behind. She fell to the ground and her bow flew from her hand along with her quiver of arrows.

Kagome didn't have time to pick herself up when she was pounced upon by a youkai. The youkai grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled on it, forcing her head to move involuntary back. Kagome hissed in pain as she tried to push the youkai off of her, but to no avail. It only caused her more pain.

"No more fussing!" The youkai growled angrily.

Kagome peered one eye open and saw its hand reaching towards her neck where the Tasogare no Tama was hanging from. She began to thrash her body and ended up head butted the youkai in the mouth. The shock from the hit was enough for Kagome to maneuver her upper body and place her hand towards its face to unleash a blast of purification energy. Chunks of its face was obliterated and stiffly toppled over the miko in pain. Kagome took the opportunity to pick herself up before another youkai came upon her. This time he grabbed her neck and held her several inches into the air.

Kagome gasped for air and held onto the hand that was gripping her neck tightly. Her face quickly began to grow red as blood began to pile up due to the lack of circulation. "You're more troublesome than the stories let on." The new youkai revealed in a tone of annoyance. He quickly narrowed his eyes and tightens his grip before slamming her body into the concrete ground.

A loud sickening crack was heard and the youkai grinned in satisfaction. "Now you won't be so troublesome." He commented, hearing the painful groans from the limp miko beneath him. He could see and smell her blood piling around her head.

He released her neck and focused on his main objective. He grabbed the front of her shirt and tore it off, leaving only her now tattered bra. He grinned at the sight that beheld him. The Tasogare no Tama in all its glory was laying in between the valley of the miko's breasts. The gem held a misty color to it before it began to blink a pale pink color.

Just as he was about to grab the tama a clawed hand tore through his chest. He yelled in pain before that hand made its way towards his head where it became detached in a matter of seconds.

Blood splattered onto Kagome's front and the miko slowly open her eyes to see what had happened.

What she saw made her heart stop beating and her blood run cold.

From beside her she could hear Yuka's frantic voice and tentative hands looking over her head for the source of the bleeding and to tell the truth she didn't feel the head wound as much as she did when she first hit the ground. Now it was just a dull throbbing pain.

She could hear voices from her past, friends she thought that were long gone, now fighting the youkai with vigor, but her eyes never left the being before her that killed the youkai attempting to steal her tama.

She was too shock to cry and to numb to make a move towards him.

All she could do was stare at him in both confusion and relief.

She felt darkness creeping up on her and knowing that she was in safe hands drifted further into that darkness.

She really hoped this wasn't a dream and when she woke up she hoped to find him there beside her.

_Sesshomaru,'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I was not satisfied with this chapter so I re-wrote it again and again until I came up with this. It's sort of long, but I got what I wanted out of the chapter. ****So, Yuka is now in the know about Kagome at least somewhat. As for the ending of the chapter, OMG… **_**he's**_** back! Next chapter he will be in the flesh, well you know what I mean. **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	9. Chapter 9: Kozan's plot begins

Chapter Nine 

Kozan's plot begins

* * *

Yuka ran as fast as she possibly could while trying not to freeze in fear upon each painful scream of youkai along with the deafening sounds of Kagome releasing her powerful arrows. 'This can't be happening. This is has to be a dream, a very bad dream.' She thought to herself as tears fell down her cheeks. Her navy blue eyes were wide and her expression was one of absolute terror. She needs to find help, the police or more importantly the military. Kagome couldn't possibly be able to handle all of those youkai by herself.

Turning a corner down the street from her campus, Yuka was brought to an immediate halt. She yelped in surprise at the sight before her and fell down onto her backside in shock. Her bottom lip began to tremble as her eyes widen even further in horror with both pupils contracting dangerously. "W-what happen to e-everybody?" She exclaimed in confusion as she took in all the bodies that were spread out, seemingly lifeless on the sidewalks, streets, inside cars and shops. Some of the cars had crashed into one another and into buildings, creating a bloody scene of fire and destruction. As she took in the horrid scene she recalled Kai, or who she thought to be him words, _"__No one will come to your aide this campus has just been put to sleep by one of the youkai here. There won't be any help any time soon."_

Yuka's heart pounded against her breast as she urged her body to stand back up and continue on with her escape to find help. They must have placed the entire city to sleep and not just her campus!

Who could she turn to now?

No one was awake to help her and even if they were what could they possibly do when it came to facing a youkai?

Yuka continue her run and occasionally yelled out for help from anyone. She became desperate enough to kneel down besides the sleeping bodies on the street and shake them, trying to wake them from their force slumber. She received no response, not even a groan came from their lips. She felt despair blossoming in her chest as she place the body of the woman she had been shaking back down gently.

Would she have to run to the next city to get help?

Surely by then it will be too late. It would take her hours to get to the next city on foot. She let out a frustrated cry as she dug her hands into her dark hair, pulling them from the roots in her frustration.

It wasn't until she heard the distant echo of voices followed by the sound of rapid footsteps heading towards her direction did she cease her stressful cries and clumsily stood up to hide between a narrow alley way. She pressed her lean body against the wall and closed her eyes tightly, slightly praying that whoever it was didn't find her. She doubt that normal people could run that fast and even Kagome herself had said she hadn't been affected by their spell because she was a miko. So they must be youkai to still be running around and heading towards Kagome... Yuka's eyes widen in realization.

"Kagome, oh no," she whispered out in worry, unconsciously speaking her thoughts and as soon as she had finish her sentence the running footsteps had come to a stop. She covered her mouth and curse inwardly at her apparent mistake. She had only whisper and they had heard her from down the block. Their hearing was top notch and that was proof enough to her that they were indeed youkai.

"Show yourself now before I come and get you, woman." The voice was demanding with a growl towards the end, making the words appear even more intimidating. Yuka stiffen at the sound and began to feel fresh new tears develop. Her whole body went rigid and she began to sob lightly and stood her place against the wall. She will not come out to only die by their wretched hands. She will stay where she was currently and figure out something. As long as she was quiet they wouldn't know where exactly she was hiding.

How could things have change so drastically?

Today felt like any other day and now it was disastrous.

Her campus was under attack, she had been nearly killed by youkai, which were suppose to be just mythical creatures that turn out to be very real, and she had witness her best friend shooting glowing arrows that killed said youkai. This must be a nightmare it had to be because things like this don't happen in modern day Japan.

Yuka was brought out of her musing when she heard clothing shuffling due to movement. She stiffens further, sensing the youkai walking towards her. She travel further into the alley way and hid behind a large green dumpster. She crouched down and held her legs to her chest with her head nestle between her knees. The ground was moist and she could feel her skirt becoming wet.

"Koga, do you smell that?" A voice suddenly asked with a tinge of excitement to it. It was silent for several seconds before a pair of footsteps came rushing towards her direction. She muffled her scream and bit down on her bottom lip to keep it from escaping in her growing panic and fear. Blood was spilling down her lip and onto her chin from the amount of pressure, but she did not register the pain due to her fear. She felt two shadows over looming her and try as she might she could not lift her head up to meet their terrifying yellow gazes.

"Koga, Shippo that's not Kagome. It's her roommate, Yuka." That voice! Yuka's eyes finally open and they widen at the familiar tone and manner of it. 'Arashi,' she thought to herself and slowly brought her head up to see Arashi making his way towards her. Yuka felt relief wash over her and although it was half of her worry that she was feeling she quickly made her way towards him and embraced him in a fierce hug. "Arashi, thank goodness you're okay. The campus is under attack and Kagome is left by herself to fend off y-youkai! We have to get help!" She yelled worriedly as she pull back to explain to him the dire situation at hand.

Yuka found it strange that he did not look surprise from the news, but rather upset. "My friends and I noticed a change in the air and was on our way there now to check on you and Kagome until I saw all the bodies spread out on the ground." Arashi informed her with a certain strain to his voice. She noticed his usual hazel irises were much darker than normal with the specks of green expanding around his pupil.

Yuka held on to Arashi as she turned around to examine his two friends. She was taken aback by their appearance and placed a hand to stifle her gasp. The taller of the two was the orange haired man with the striking turquoise eyes. She took in his facial structure and was amazed by the smoothness of his skin and the sharpness of his jaw. She took in his ears and was startled to find that the top of the cartilage was narrowed much like an elf. 'So, he must be a youkai then, but they look so human.' Yuka thought apprehensively and questioning Arashi's affiliation with them in the first place. Yuka was surprise when he examined her as well, before his questioningly gaze transfixed themselves onto her borrowed purple blouse.

Yuka turned her gaze now on to the dark haired man. He too had the same elf shaped ears like the orange haired man, but his was slightly longer. The intensity of his sapphire eyes made her uncomfortable, but she was amazed by how sharply his pupils contracted, resembling that of a wild animal. He was not the taller of the two, but he had more muscle definition and currently his expression was one of impatience. The tan on his skin complimented his eye color along with his extremely long dark hair that was held in a high ponytail, speaking of tail there was one on each of them with the dark haired one being longer in length and fuller with fur.

Yuka held on tighter to Arashi's arm. "They're youkai Arashi, but they're different from the ones I saw back at the campus." She told him with a slight tremor to her tone. Arashi's gaze sharpens at her comment. "What did they look like?" He asked seriously. Yuka shook her head as images of the youkai chasing and encircling her flash within her mind. "They're horrible, vile creatures with yellow eyes like reptiles." She explained shortly. "They chased me until they realized I wasn't a miko. They were all after Kagome the whole time!" Yuka explained in growing urgency. "We have to go get help, before they overwhelm her." A growl came after she was done and she pulled her body closer to Arashi as she eyed the dark haired youkai with wary, fearful eyes.

"We have to get moving before Kagome gets hurt by those youkai and you, pup have to tell the overgrown dog about this. We have no choice, but to reveal ourselves to her now." Koga stated with simmering eyes. Arashi closed his eyes momentarily before a faint outline of a crescent moon that laid on its curve just above his forehead appeared. Yuka watched in awe at the sight of it before it was over in a few seconds. Suddenly Arashi winced as if someone had been yelling right by his ear and soon after he opened his eyes, "He's been informed." Yuka wondered who they were talking about.

Another question was pondering within her mind. She turned to the two youkai and after a minute of gathering courage she furrows both her brows, her eyes glistening in a protective manner. "How do you two know Kagome?" The two youkai both glanced to one another before bringing their piercing gaze to Arashi. It was silent for several seconds before Koga let out a dry laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know, woman, but unfortunately we don't have time for a history lesson." Koga stated before bringing his now intense glare to Arashi. "I don't know what you're going to do about this woman, but I'm going on ahead. Kagome needs me." He stated in a stern tone before disappearing with speed so fast that a powerful whirlwind encircled him.

"There's Koga for you, but he's right we can do introduction later, right now isn't the time." With that Shippo followed, but not as fast as Koga.

Yuka brought her stun gaze to Arashi and it was one of confusion and worry. "You're not going to leave me here, right?" Arashi's eyes narrow slightly in confliction. He had to go help them fight off the youkai and protect his ward. To think just minutes ago he had been in Sesshomaru-sensei's office giving him an update on his appointed ward.

_XoXo XoXo_

"_Enter." _

_The door open and he enter into the large office. _

_Sesshomaru gave him a sharp glare, knowing full well he shouldn't be here at this time._

"_You're supposed to be watching Kagome and not standing here in my office like a lost pup." The Taiyoukai scolded him icily, his expression tight and stern. _

_Arashi frown at the term pup and narrowed his green eyes in distaste. _

"_I am not a pup anymore and I have some important information regarding my ward." The green eyed youkai stated sternly. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes shone with interest and the older youkai motioned with his right brow for him to elaborate on his newly found information. _

"_As you already know from my past observations of Kagome, she has been healing well since her arrival back from the past. Her mental state is still somewhat questionable for she still speaks to herself at times about Naraku. She is now beginning to exhibit abnormalities with her body, especially with her ability to feel pain. She spilled hot coffee on her hand this morning and she gave no indication of feeling any sort of pain from it until I informed her of it. Not only that, but her strength capacity has increased over the past two months and I'm more than sure she isn't aware of it yet." _

_At the information being relayed to him, Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly in interest. _

_From the way his golden irises darken he could tell what he was thinking, what was causing this change in Kagome?_

"_What about the gem around her neck? Has she told you anything about that yet?" He asked._

_Arashi shook his head. _

"_No, she hasn't. The most she reveals about the gem is that it is a Higurashi Heirloom that is now passed down to her since she's started college. Any other questions are left unanswered or eluded altogether." _

"_I see," The Taiyoukai murmured in thought, know full well that it was not an heirloom._

_Whatever that gem is must be what is affecting his miko. _

_He's never seen the gem in her possession before so it must have been given to her after the final battle with Naraku. _

_What is similar to the Shikon no Tama or was it something much more worst? _

_If so, then he could most likely guess that the powerful youkai he's been trying to track down was after it._

_That wasn't something good._

_It meant Kagome was in potential danger._

"_Arashi, return back and keep a close eye on Kagome. Make sure you constantly check your surroundings. Whatever that gem is the youkai we've been trying to track is most likely after it. Nothing is to happen to Kagome, understood." Sesshomaru stated sternly._

_The green eyed, dark haired youkai nodded his head in understanding before he went to suppress his demon blood until his demonic traits were hidden and human features were revealed once more. The stripes adorning his cheeks, his fangs and claws, and pointed ears all disappeared into the façade of a human man. It was slightly uncomfortable to use this façade most of the time, so when he had the chance to drop it he did, no matter how short of time it was. _

"_Just so you know, she was thinking about you today. She was fiddling with that ring of hers again." Arashi revealed with bright, amused eyes. They became even brighter in laughter at his sensei's glare. _

"_Leave, before I kill you." Sesshomaru threatened and they both knew it wasn't a full on threat. _

_Arashi smirked as he walked towards the door. "I don't think my father would appreciate that very much, but I'm going. I'll see you tonight Sesshomaru-sensei!" At the mention of his old friend since his puphood, Sesshomaru's expression turned solemn in remembrance._

_XoXo XoXo _

"I have to go with them and protect Kagome." He told her strongly and once he saw the despair in her eyes it made him sigh inwardly. "I want to help Kagome too, but those youkai… how can you fight them on your own? We're just human, right Arashi?" She asked him with furrow brows and from her wavering tone she was questioning his being. Arashi frown, his eyes conflicting at her words.

"No, I am not human. I am youkai just like the two that just left. I was assigned to watch over Kagome, to make sure nothing happened to her while she lives her life." He stated evenly and with that Yuka's eyes lit up in shock and anger. All these months that she and Kagome have known him and it was all based on a lie. She pushed him away angrily and felt her breathing hitch in her growing anger. "What is going on in this world?" She exclaimed angrily.

Arashi was about to explain his situation when he caught the scent of several youkai approaching them. They're auras were dark and powerful. He could take them out on his own in good time, but not with Yuka here unprotected and confused. He could not risk her being hurt or worse ending up being kill. Besides that she also had Kagome's scent on her from that familiar blouse she was wearing. They would surely confuse her with his ward and kill her without a second thought.

Yuka was ranting out her frustration with the world when she was suddenly swooped up and traveling in a sickening speed. She felt her stomach lurch at the turbulence of the ride and she tightly held onto Arashi's shoulders while burying her face into the crook of his neck as he carried her to who knows where and for reasons she did not know.

When they finally came to a stop she was placed down gently, but her balance was not yet even and she sway slightly. They were back inside the campus and from the sounds of it there was something amiss in the air. It was too quiet, and turning her gaze onto the direction of the youkai she found that they were all surrounding something. 'What were they doing?' She thought to herself with thoughtful eyes 'where was Kagome,' soon was her afterthought.

Suddenly, shock gripped her heart as she saw a tall man, most likely a youkai, with long silver hair pierce the back of a youkai with only his right hand. Blood spilled everywhere before the silver haired youkai tossed the dead body to the side to reveal a fallen Kagome with blood pooled around her head. Forgetting about Arashi, she quickly ran to her friend and skidded to a halt, bruising her knees in the process, but not caring as she examined Kagome. She saw that Kagome's eyes were still open, but they were in a state of shock at the appearance of the silver haired youkai and soon they began to lose their alertness.

"Kagome, don't close your eyes." Yuka begged as she began to search for the head wound so that she could apply pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Despite her plea, Kagome's eyes closed and her head lolled to the side, limp.

"Kagome, wake up!" Yuka exclaimed in fear as she brought her fingers to check for a pulse alongside her neck. She felt for her pulse and found it to be slower than normal. "I can't find the wound." The teen yelled in growing panic as she mistakenly brought her gaze onto the creature standing before them, his golden gaze focused intently on Kagome.

Yuka took in his striking and exotic features and felt her breath hitch slightly in awe, especially at the sight of his alabaster skin. He was beautiful in all sense of the word, and if it wasn't for those intense cold eyes she would have approached him on any other given day just to see if she could catch his attention. He was something she's never seen before in her entire life. His features were sharp yet elegant, definitely the features of an aristocrat, a very handsome one indeed. She found it odd that he had a crescent on his forehead along with strips adorning each of his cheeks and from the elongated ears she was sure he was a youkai, but she also felt that he was of a different status than the ones she had seen earlier.

As if he felt her staring at him he brought his striking gaze to meet hers. Yuka flinched in fear at the cold, yet blazing gaze. "Search harder then," he growled out, causing Yuka to shut her eyes in fear that he might strike at her in his anger. When she felt no hit to her body she had peak one eye open before deeming it safe to open the other one. She did as she was told and search harder for the head wound. Making her way down to the bottom of Kagome's skull she suddenly felt tender flesh and gently probed it, finding no blood pouring out of it now. "It closed." She muttered to herself in wonder as she eyed Kagome with a questioningly look.

"Good, stay here and _**do not**_ leave her side. I shall return shortly once I dispose of these _pests_." Yuka felt a shiver run down her spine as she took in the sound of his voice and his words. Even though she was just a human she could feel the amount of power he possessed just by the look in his eyes and from his presence alone. She remained in her spot as she watched the fight going on around her. The two youkai that she had met earlier were frightening and amazing all at once and unlike the youkai with the eerie yellow eyes. They were faster, stronger and possessed abilities humans could only dream of possessing, especially the silver haired one.

It wasn't long before the youkai were all gone and faded into nothing, but ashes and blown away by the wind. Arashi and the three unknown youkai she's come to meet came to a standstill when the last youkai was killed, courtesy of the orange haired youkai.

These youkai all came to protect Kagome and from the intense, fiery looks in each of their eyes they would do anything to keep her from harm.

How in the world did Kagome ever come to know such beings?

Staring at her friend's pale face, Yuka's gaze was full of curiosity and weariness. Kagome had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up, if she woke up that is. A head wound was something serious and people often came out of it with serious injuries like amnesia or worst stuck in a coma for several years. Brushing the bangs away from Kagome's face, Yuka couldn't help, but feel hurt by her alongside the worry. The Kagome she knew was obviously a liar and she had nearly been killed because of it.

"_This shouldn't have happened,"_

Yuka stiffen at the outrage tone as she turned her head just in time to see the silver haired youkai strike Arashi across the face. The force of the hit had sent him crashing into the ground several yards back. She gasped in shock at the sight of blood pouring from the four distinct claw marks on his left cheek. What stunned her most was the fact that Arashi did not look human anymore, but instead look like the rest of them with, youkai.

His hair was much longer than she was accustomed to and his forehead bared the same mark as the silver haired youkai except for the fact that it laid on its curve. He held the same marks on his cheeks with the only difference being in color, which was lavender. His eyes were no longer hazel, but full on green. They reminded her of deep, rich emeralds. She caught his now elongated nails and from her position she could tell they were extremely sharp. The only thing that did not change was his height, so out of the rest of the youkai he was the shortest.

Worry filled her chest as she watch the youkai with the iron fist authority approach her friend and she could do nothing, but remain where she was next to Kagome.

The other two youkai remained silent apparently they knew not to interfere, but the orange haired youkai's eyes were full of concern for Arashi.

Arashi's gaze was downcast as he began to pick himself up and place himself on one knee with his head lowered in submission. "I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru." Yuka's heart clenched in pity and wondered who exactly this Sesshomaru person was. He seemed merciless and did not have control over his temper. This wasn't Arashi's fault, how could he blame only him. He should be blaming the youkai, not him!

"Do not apologize to me. I am not the one who is hurt." Sesshomaru stated icily. "She is your ward! I placed her under your care for a reason and now I see that I had made a mistake in doing so." Arashi closed his eye in shame as he heard his sensei's words. "Your father would have never allowed this to happen." Anger filled him as he gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw tightly at the mention of his late father.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the miko will live." Yuka quickly turned her head to come face to face with a short, green imp with yellow wide eyes. Her right brow twitches and she screams loudly while throwing her feet out to kick the unknown youkai in the face.

Jaken fell both hurt and beaten by a human girl. His staff of two heads fell alongside him in a loud clatter. A moment later he was up and glaring fully at the wench who dared to attack him. "Wench, how dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted advisor!" He screeched while aiming his deadly staff to her. Yuka stilled at the staff just inches from her face before Sesshomaru called out to the green imp, "relax Jaken." The imp immediately pulled his staff down, but not without a final glare.

Yuka was once again amazed by this Sesshomaru be it his anger, power or authority. She soon brought her gaze onto the now standing Arashi. Her eyes wavered slightly in uncertainty as to what this Sesshomaru will do next to him. She was amazed when she saw that Arashi no longer held the four open wounds across his cheek as he wiped his blood away with his sleeve. It was gone and without a scar in its wake.

Yuka's attention was brought back onto Kagome when a disgruntled groan was heard. She gently placed her hand alongside her cheek and urge Kagome to open her eyes. Sadly, she did not and Yuka's gaze quickly hardens. "Excuse me, but we need to get Kagome to a hospital!" She exclaimed loudly.

Sesshomaru dip his head in agreement and made his way over to his miko before gently crouching down to lift her into his arms. Before he made contact with her fragile body he hesitated. It had been so long since he's last touch her and this was not how he wanted it to be. Brushing away his hesitation he gathers her into his arms and stood tall. His gaze landed on the mysterious tama hanging around her neck as it blinks continuously between an unsteady pink and a dark violet. He was not sure what it meant, but his instinct was telling him to hurry back to the manor so that he could watch over her properly.

"Let's go." He commanded before leaving in a flash.

Koga and Shippo both glanced over to Arashi before gazing back to the Yuka. "We'll let you deal with the woman." Koga commented before following after Sesshomaru. Shippo on the other hand walk over to crest fallen Arashi and patted his shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry about Sesshomaru, he was just scare for Kagome and took his anger out on you. He'll be back to his old self in no time." He stated with understanding in his turquoise eyes. "I suggest you explain what's going on to her on the way to the manor. I bet right now she is confused and scared." The Kitsune added before leaving them alone.

Arashi sigh tiredly before walking over to Yuka and preparing himself mentally to explain everything to her.

* * *

"So, the Great Sesshomaru has finally revealed himself." Kozan murmured to himself as he watched the Daiyoukai leave along with his followers and soon after the pupil with that human woman who had confused his minions. "Is that woman with the jewel your enemy?" Kozan brought his gaze onto the young maiden and dipped his head to the side in thought. "Not necessarily my enemy, but more like an obstacle I have to overcome." He explained to her as they made their way back to his condo. Kozan's first act of his plans at capturing the Tasogare no Tama was only to bring Sesshomaru out of hiding. He knew better than to underestimate the Great Dog Demon. He would have been upset or even anger by this turn of events, but he wasn't because his true plot was being set into motion now. If you wanted to succeed in a fight against Sesshomaru, you had to outsmart him. The next time he unleashed his minions it will serve as a distraction.

Amaya remain silent as she kept to herself. Her expression was solemn and her now glowing blue eyes were in a state of despair and acceptance of her position. The new clothing she now wore was proof of her cooperation and allegiance to the youkai standing beside her. She no longer wore her old high school clothing, but wore a stylist dark blue sundress with matching shoes. They had witnessed the battle between the miko and the youkai and she was stun to see such a young woman have so much power. The blue eyed teen was just like her. They had the same holy powers and shared the same heritage. They were miko, but she was on different sides of the playing field.

She wanted to cry out for help so badly, but she kept silent within her shield, knowing that Kozan would punish her and tie her back to that damn wall or worse mess with her mind again.

Standing beside Kozan on the balcony she watched as he revealed a small crystal ball from within his vest pocket. This was her second time seeing the small crystal and she shiver in dread at what it was about to unleash. "I'll give them till sunrise before I unleash the youkai upon the streets of Osaka. Soon, dear Amaya the world and the gems will be mine for the taking." Amaya frown at his proclamation and tighten her fist in apprehension. 'This isn't good.' She thought to herself as she brought her gaze onto the bright, thriving city.

All those innocent people wouldn't stand a chance.

'Kami, please help us all.'

* * *

**A/N: Been awhile, but I finally finished the chapter! Review and next chapter will be up next month. I have finals to study for now (sad face), but it must be done. Hopefully, I get my other stories updated as well. **

**So, I changed my mind about Kagome dating Arashi lol I had a new idea regarding him so there you have it! Next chapter will be full of love as well as some anger. Stay tune everybody! There might be errors in grammar in this chapter, but I will fix that as soon as I have time. I wanted to get this out as soon as I was done with it since it's been so long since I've last update, so I apologize! **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami**


	10. Chapter 10: A glimpse into the past

**Chapter Ten**

**A glimpse into the past**

* * *

'_Midoriko, please, I'll do anything to stop Naraku,' _Kagome prayed as she held onto the Shikon no Tama in her hands. The small gem was blinking weakly as dark energy swirled within it, trying to dominate the purity that's left inside it. _'I want to help you fight, Midoriko, please.' _Again, Kagome prayed as she shut her eyes tightly from her surroundings, but she couldn't block out the battles that were taking place around her or the images of her fallen friends_. 'I can't let Naraku take Sesshomaru too… I just can't.'_ The Shikon no Tama began to blink as a small amount of energy emanated from it. _'Are you sure, Kagome? If you do this you will fight for all eternity. There's no going back."_ The ancient miko warned gravely, but from the tire tone of her voice only made Kagome's resolve strengthen. _'Yes, I'll help you fight. Just tell me what I need to do to stop Naraku and I will do it.'_ The ancient miko paused for a moment to ponder on the young miko's resolve.

'_Alright, first you must embrace Naraku and I will take it from there.' _Midoriko explained briefly. Kagome nodded before opening her eyes and staring at the dark hanyou with solemn eyes. With a final glance towards Sesshomaru the miko poured all her love into that one look. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I love you so much." She professed one final time. 'This is it.' She thought to herself as she made her way towards the enemy, the very same enemy who destroyed so many lives since the beginning of her travels. 'I'll never see my family again and I hope they will forgive me for not coming back home this time.' She thought sadly as she approached the dark hanyou. 'I hope this will avenge my friend's death and keep Sesshomaru safe. I know he'll watch over Shippo for me and Lady Kaede.' The sound of her footsteps hitting against the blood stained grass was the only thing she was able to hear. All noise outside that ceased to exist. Her vision took in nothing, but the dark haired hanyou before her who watched her with suspicious eyes. He was her target and nothing else. With his death everything will end and she will be the one to end it, finally, even at the cost of her life just like the previous guardians before her.

'_You still have time to change your mind, Kagome.' _Midoriko suggested her voice slightly anxious and weary. _'No, I won't change my mind. This is what I was born to do, Midoriko. I was born to fight Naraku and keep the world safe. I was born to help you fight inside the Shikon no Tama.' _Her words did not waver nor did her choice and the closer she got to Naraku the more she felt her confidence rise. It was reflected in the firmness of her strides. _'I won't let anyone else be a victim to Naraku. I won't let Sesshomaru and the rest who are still alive die.' _The young miko vowed as she spread her arms open to receive Naraku in a crushing embrace.

'_I will try my best to aid you.' _That was the last thing she heard before she made contact with Naraku and as soon as she touched him a blinding light erupted from the center of her chest that consumed both of them.

The moment she opened her eyes she was no longer in the field on that fateful night with the rest of the warriors fighting. She was in a dark abyss, floating aimlessly with seemingly no purpose. "Where am I?" She asked in wonder and confusion as she searched her surroundings. There was nothing, but darkness saved for the light coming from her chest. It was bright and lit up any area within twenty yards from her position. She could feel dark energy cackling in the air outside the radius of her light. Looking out, Kagome saw thousands of eyes of all shades glaring at her in disdain with one in particular glaring furiously at her. "Miko, where have you taken me?" Naraku demanded angrily with a murderous edge to his tone as he kept his distance from the miko and her blinding light. He was anxious being in this unknown area.

The anger was evident in his blazing red irises and Kagome flinched at the look. "I don't know." She replied honestly as she continued to take in her surroundings and then to the light emanating from her chest. 'What is this light?' Kagome thought as she placed her hand against her chest, right in the center from where the light was coming from. The white light bathe her hand in its warmth and the young teen felt something stir inside her at the contact. She pulled her hand away at the feeling and felt the stirring in her chest settle down. "What is this?" She questioned while bringing her hand up to her face to examine the gradually fading shimmering residue from her hand.

"_You are in my world now, but you won't be for long. You, Kagome have chosen to fight to subdue evil for all eternity, but I have taken pity on you and will bestow upon you a gift for your sacrifice. I will not make you suffer as I have."_

Kagome's eyes widen at Midoriko's words before the scenery changed and her world went spiraling out of control. Closing her eyes tightly, Kagome waited until her surroundings were stable once again. She felt nausea rising in her belly and she prayed for the world to stop spinning. 'What in the world is going on?' She thought in growing panic. Why was she remembering her moments after she made the decision all those months ago?

The teen felt a change occur within her chest and when she looked down this time she was surprised to see that the bright light was no longer white, but a dark violet color instead. Some specks of white could be seen, but the violet overpowered it with its mass. With growing realization and trepidation, Kagome quickly snap her head up in order to deflect an oncoming assault coming from her right side.

Bringing up a glowing blue hand, Kagome purified the snake like demon charging at her with its sharp, venomous teeth ready to strike at her due to her sudden vulnerability. When did she return to her world inside the Tasogare no Tama? Did she fall unconscious somehow? No doubt, in her weaken state Naraku had taken full advantage from the gloomy, dark scenery she was now in was proof enough.

It wasn't long before more demons came for her and she was left to fight them off one after the other. With the white light no longer emanating from her chest she was left vulnerable to the demons that Naraku unleashed in an effort to be gain control. The very same light that protected her from any harm and restricted the demons to one area due to its purity, but now she was left with no choice but to fight until the white light returned. In order for her to do that she needed to mediate intensely.

What happened?

What went wrong?

Summoning the power of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome's hand grasp a bow that materialized a foot in front of her and as she brought her other hand to pull back the string, a glowing arrow materialized before it was let loose and annihilated a group of demons. The momentary peace she created for herself was spent searching for Naraku's whereabouts. The only reason this chaos was happening right now was because she had gone unconscious, unaware, somehow for a long period of time. She needed to mediate on purifying the Tasogare no Tama from darkness.

"It's nice of you to finally come visit me in _person_." Naraku's dark voice stated with an amuse undertone to it. Kagome brought her heated gaze onto the vile hanyou and with a look of displeasure she glared at him. "I was getting annoyed at that substitution of yours." At the mention of her substitute, Kagome quickly sought her out. In the far corner, a dim light radiated from a weakened and battered form. Kagome's brows furrowed in worry before she brought her gaze back onto Naraku this time with a simmering anger in her azures eyes. "You were able to overpower Kagami, but you won't be able to overpower me, Naraku." The miko proclaimed while aiming her arrow head to the center of his chest. It would be pointless to fight against him seeing as how he cannot die being a soul and all, but it was necessary in order to subdue and weaken him. Naraku scowled at her before smirking darkly. "There has been a shift and the coins are turning in my favor now." Kagome scoff at his words. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"There is a force working against you in the outside world. They know about our existence, miko. That is why they attacked you earlier." At his words Kagome's eyes widen as memories rushed to her and she remembered the attack from the demons on her campus. The way their demonic auras coated her like a thick blanket and the way they attacked Yuka. Panic rose in her chest as she recalled Yuka who probably alone and unprotected at the moment. She needed to get out of here and fast, but first thing first, she needed to clean her world of this tainted evil.

Kagome released her arrow and successfully hit Naraku in the center of his chest. He grunted in pain as the arrow pushed him back several feet from his previous position. "That should hold you off for a long time. At least until I'm done cleaning the mess you made of this place." Kagome made her way towards Kagami and knelt beside the wounded helper. Looking into her face, Kagome grimaced slightly at her wounded form. The traditionally dressed, Kagami in her miko garbs, groaned slightly in pain. Her main objective was to restrain Naraku whenever Kagome was not in her place or when Kagome was left disorientated like she had been earlier and vulnerable to attacks. "Kagami, are you alright?" Kagome asked full of concern as she gently laid a healing hand onto her most serious of injuries.

Kagami waited until the pain had stop to respond to Kagome. "Now I am, thanks, but what happened out there?" Kagome's eyes darken at the question as confusion filled them. "I'm not sure just yet, but I have to get out of here, but before I do I have to clean up here and purify the gem. The last thing I remember was Yuka being attacked and me fighting demons before ending up…here." Kagome's voice was slightly strained as she looked around her current surroundings. She hated it when the world became rotten and dark as oppose to its original form where it resembled the beautiful forest filled Feudal Era. If she was to be in this world she might as well make it to her liking.

Kagami's own azure eyes lowered at Kagome's hatred of the state of the world with its current darkness, her eyes mirroring her creator. "The Tasogare no Tama has been tainted severally, giving Naraku the upper hand and turning the world to this." Kagami pointed out, bringing Kagome out of her deep musing. "I know, but I can't purify it with all these demons attacking me. I'm going to need your help until I can bring the white light back." Kagome explained with determined set brows. Kagami nodded her head and pulled her arm out to the side to grasp a newly materialized bow. "I'll keep them away while you purify it." Kagome smiled in thanks before taking a seat and mediating, concentrating all her energy into the gem that was her entire world. Little by little the dark energy swirling around her began to disintegrate and the world she created in the image of the Feudal Era came alive once again in vibrant colors and detail.

As Kagome purified the tainted gem, Kagami blasted the oncoming demons away. 'Hopefully, Kagome doesn't take long. The state Naraku put this place in makes me sick.' She thought as she set her lips in a tight line while she destroyed the demons trying to break through her set barrier. From the corner of her eyes, Kagami could see the small specks of white light expanding and overpowering the violet light in Kagome's chest and as it did the darkness that made up Kagome's world was slowly changing from darkness to light once again. She couldn't help, but to smile at the sight of green grass and blue, clear skies.

* * *

Navy blue eyes gazed worriedly at the sleeping form of Kagome. White bandages were wrapped securely around her head in order to hold the gaze pad that was placed behind her head where her wound bleed few drops of blood from time to time. It was mostly healed, but tender to the touch meaning it hadn't healed completely. Kagome didn't have any other wounds besides the already fading bruises around her neck, which were a pale yellow. Yuka was amazed at the rate Kagome was healing at. It wasn't normal and yet it was another thing Kagome hid from her along with, casting an anxious glance over to the door where demons were just outside, the existence of demons and her association with them.

Yuka was still reeling from the fact that Arashi was one of them. She couldn't help, but feel jittery around these powerful beings and desperate for Kagome to finally wake up from her apparent coma. Sighing, the college student pressed the back of her hand against Kagome's cheek. Wincing slightly at the abnormal coldness to the supposedly warm flesh, Yuka's concern only grew. 'Kagome's skin is getting colder with each day that passes. Even with all the blankets covering her she, she isn't producing enough body heat to keep her body warm.' Yuka gazed intently at Kagome's features. She had gotten paler since she went unconscious and her brows were furrow in a strain manner as if she was concentrating.

'Wake up soon, Kagome.' Yuka pleaded.

At the sound of the door opening, Yuka turned her head to see the one she had come to know as Lord Sesshomaru enter with minutely trouble eyes. "I'll give you some privacy." Casting one final look at her friend, Yuka got up and made her way pass the demon lord and out the room. She needed to eat and freshen up before she went to bed. It's been six hours since the attack at the campus ended and she was both physically and mentally exhausted. As Yuka walked along the long hallways she couldn't help, but to overhear voices bickering over the news. _"That is complete non-sense! These humans don't know what's coming to them." _The voice was rough and edgy and so Yuka identified it to belong to Koga.

"_**Nobody really knows why the entire city of Osaka went unconscious for nearly three hours. The cause is still unknown, but police officials are investigating the anomaly with extreme determination and vigor. Men, women, children and even animals weren't spared from the unexpected onslaught that affected the city's entire population more than six hours ago, but there are those few lucky people who were unaffected by the city's sudden sleeping spell and their stories will be reveal when we return in a minute."**_

"_So, not everyone went under the demon's spell." _The smooth, wondrous tone belonged to Shippo and Yuka furrowed her brows in surprise. There were people who weren't affected by the spell, but how and why? She hadn't been one of them because the demons had mistakenly taken her for Kagome, the one they were after. _"Their spiritual energy, no matter how underdeveloped and weak, must have neutralized or blocked the spell from affecting them. I wouldn't be surprised if they're dormant abilities begin to manifest now that demons are resurfacing after all these centuries."_ Yuka stiffen at Arashi's comment and paused just in front of the entrance to where the demons were gathered in. There were more people like Kagome out there with the ability to fight off those evil demons from earlier?

"Yuka," At the sound of her name the teen brought her troubled gaze to Arashi. "Is it true, will more people with Kagome's abilities be able to fight against _those _crazy demons?" Her question was left unanswered. "I'm not sure, but it would explain why they weren't affect by the demon's spell." Arashi replied finally. "Yeah, the only one able to resist high ranking attacks is high level demons like us and strong monks or priestesses like Kagome. That sleeping spell was mild at best and those with slightly above average spiritual energy manifested as a defense mechanism against it." Shippo commented while taking out a chocolate bar from inside his vest.

Koga's face was set in a scowl with his tail swishing back and forth, clearly agitated with all this. "Even if they're powers are manifesting, they're still useless and clueless on how to use them properly. There aren't many people in this era that train like they did in the past. They are nothing, but a former shadow of the old ways." Koga grunted out with a frown, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Yuka felt insulted at his statement. "Who would think demons really existed in the twenty first century, especially after having the notion since young that demons were nothing, but fantasies and fairy tales? You can't really blame us!" With that Yuka stormed out of the room, her appetite vanished and all she wanted right now was to go to sleep.

Shippo and Arashi both looked pointedly at Koga. The wolf demon scoffed at the retreating female until he felt two sets of eyes staring intently at him. "All I said was the truth." He defended with a shrug of his shoulder. He really didn't care about hurting the female's feelings. The only one who mattered to him was Kagome. Right now she was still unconscious and it was making him go on edge. "Still, you should be more considerate about yours words towards Yuka. This is all new to her, unlike it is to Kagome." Arashi stated before getting up and making his way to Yuka's assigned room for the night. He had explained things as best he could while they were on their way to the manor, but it seemed Yuka was still having difficulties coming to terms with things.

* * *

Sitting besides his beloved, Sesshomaru examined his miko's face with a critical eye. With a raise of a single clawed finger, he felt the coldness radiating off her skin and his eyes flashed in disdain and concern. The golden irises that were inherited from his father were thoughtful at the abnormality, not only did her head wound mostly heal, but the bruises she sustained as well along the curve of her slim neck for the most part. He allowed his finger to trace her nearly frozen cheek, down to her pouty, chapped lips and finally along the length of delicate jaw line. This was the second time he touched her and even though he knew it couldn't be a dream he couldn't help, but feel as if it was. How often had he dreamt of touching her like this or of having Kagome in his home and in his bed, but under different circumstances?

Whoever was behind the attack earlier would surely pay for this, but somewhere deep inside his heart he couldn't help, but feel a relief of being able to be this close to her because of it. If it hadn't been for the attack he wouldn't have appeared before her until the four months. At that time she would be turning nineteen and what better birthday gift than to have everyone she lost reunite on the day they were all taken away from her last year?

Lost in his thoughts, Sesshomaru was pulled out of them when he heard a shift from Kagome. He brought his golden gaze onto her face where she turned her head to the side, the first movement she made since she went unconscious six hours ago. He could see the blood beginning to rush to her face, making her cheeks a faint, but growing red color. She was able to produce enough of her own body heat again, but it wasn't fast enough for her teeth began to clatter, obviously feeling the cold now. Sesshomaru felt relieved at the change and swiftly took off his shoes before climbing into bed with her. It brought back memories of their last time in bed together back in the Feudal Era the only difference now was that they were clothed.

Sesshomaru brought her into his chest and wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close. Sesshomaru carefully buried his nose against the side of her head, inhaling her scent that made his stomach stir in a warm fashion. He was pleased when she buried her face into his chest and brought her body even closer to his own, trying to take in the warmth his body provided for her. "Hmmm, Sesshomaru," At her whisper, the Taiyoukai peered down at her expecting for her to be awake, but found her still asleep with a small smile on her lips. "Kagome, open your eyes." He commanded softly. Kagome furrowed her brows slightly at him, her smile fading. "No, if I do you'll disappear again and then my heart will break again." She explained to him in a soft voice. "I assure you that this Sesshomaru will no vanish." At his statement, Kagome peer one eye open.

Her vision was blurry at first, and she had to blink a few times to clear it, but once it was clear both eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

She tentatively brought up her hand to touch his cheek and at the feeling of warm, living flesh Kagome gasp sharply before sitting upright and crashing into him with a fierce hug. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed in a breathless manner, tears rapidly developing within her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "You're real…" She stated in awe before pulling back to gaze into his eyes. "You're alive," She whispered out in relief before bringing her face close to his. Tears fell down her cheeks as she became hesitant of her movements and unsure with her eyes scanning his face critically, looking for anything that would disregard his existence right now. Besides from looking older and having his hair tied in a high ponytail, Sesshomaru was the same but with a strong resemblance to his father now.

"I will not vanish and lose you again, Kagome. I have been waiting five hundred and four years to have you in my arms again and despite this not being the reunion I had planned for us I feel no regret." He told her in a firm tone, his golden irises burning brightly as he gazed into her azure eyes. Kagome smiled lightly at him before pressing her forehead against his and savoring the moment. She wouldn't ask why or how now because that can wait until later. Right now all she wanted was to be with Sesshomaru and be with Sesshomaru she shall.

Kagome pressed a light kiss against the tip of his nose before shifting her position from his laying by his side to now straddling his lap. Gazing into his eyes, Kagome brought her hand up to cup his face lovingly. "Sesshomaru…I'm s-so sorry." At her apology, Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly before softening in understanding. "You did what was necessary." He told her and at the feel of his hot breath against her face as he spoke, Kagome was yet again reminded that he was really here with her and not a figment of her imagination or apart of her dreams. "I know, but the guilt…" She was interrupted when her lips were suddenly made occupied against Sesshomaru's. Without the earlier hesitation she felt before, Kagome swiftly and smoothly wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and she could feel the familiar electric signals flowing throughout her body.

'I'm not going to waste this moment. It's been so long and now that I have him again...' With that thought, Kagome gently tore her lips away from his and trailed along his jaw line placing open mouth kisses before finally making her way to his neck. There she sucked lightly on his pulse while Sesshomaru reveled at the affection she was bestowing upon him. The rise of her body temperature, partly due to their kissing and her growing arousal painted her cheeks a vibrant red, warming her body up nicely. The smell of jasmine became even more prominent in her scent and a heat of his own began to grow in the bottom of his stomach, making his pupils contract sharply before he secured and pressed her hips down against his groin. A low growl erupted from within his chest and at the sound of Kagome's muffled moan at his neck was the end of his restraint.

Kagome yelped in surprise when she was suddenly pressed against the mattress with Sesshomaru on top of her with blazing molten eyes. At the sight, her heart sprinted and the heat in her belly intensified. "I love you so much Sesshomaru." She utter gently with warm eyes. In response to her words Sesshomaru captured her lips again with much vigor showing that his actions spoke much louder than words could describe.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm going to stop here and probably pick this up in the next chapter . I hope you all enjoy the chapter and there is still more to come. I would like to thank all for reading and for reviewing! Hopefully, I get some more reviews in this chapter LOL! I promise more fluff in the next chapter and then some. Does anyone sense lemons in the near future? I can't help, but feel as if I rush them getting together again, but I guess you all wouldn't agree with me on that LOL hopefully the timing is good. Oh, and don't worry Kagome's fury will come soon once she starts asking for answers. First, she needs some loving! **

**Yuka is now in on the secret and I have something special plan for her. In the next chapter all hell will break loose in all the major cities of Japan and once again our heroes will be needed. As for Kagome's world inside the Tasogare no Tama and her relationship with Naraku, hopefully you guys got the idea of it, maybe. It's a battle of will and power just like the Shikon no Tama, but with a little twist. **

**Don't mind the grammar I shall fix it once my beta is free! **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami**


	11. Chapter 11: Tokyo Go Go

A Single Tear

Chapter Eleven

Tokyo Go Go

* * *

'_**I have to get away!' **__That thought repeated over and over again in Yuka's mind as she raced down the desolate streets of Tokyo. The brunette __was being chased __by youkai. They were real, not __just fantasies or tales. They were alive and chasing her at this very moment._

_She didn't know how long she has been running away from them, and no matter where she hid, the youkai always managed to find her__. Their eerie yellow eyes were branded in her mind and she couldn't rid herself of the image no matter what. She needed to find help in order to help Kagome, who had selflessly told her to run for it. She shouldn't have left her. The guilt was eating at he__r from the inside out._

_A loud, vicious growl exploded behind Yuka and the brunette let out a terrified scream as she felt the skin of her back tearing from his sharp and deadly claws. Warm liquid pours down her back as she was propelled forward and onto t__he middle of the street. As she collided against the concrete floor the skin of her elbows, knees and the left side of her cheek tore open and bled._

_Yuka groaned painfully as she turned over onto her back. She instantly regretted the action, because she c__ould now clearly see her life flash before her eyes. The youkai with the glowing, yellow reptilian eyes was heading towards her with raised claws. Claws that were already stained with her blood, and more was sure to coat it soon, very soon. Yuka's navy blu__e eyes widened in horror as they began to descend on her. She raised her arms to protect her face and the moment the youkai was about to touch her…_

"_Nooooooo_ _get away from me_!" Yuka screamed as she bolted up from her bed and began clawing at the sheets that entangled her during her fitful sleep.

Sweat glistened across the brunette's face and body and her cheeks were stained a deep red, which signaled a very high fever. The door to her room burst open and Arashi entered with alert eyes. The whole household heard Yuka's screams and he had volunteered to check on her. He was worried at the sight of her, burning with fever and delirious.

The moment she saw him her panic rose and she quickly tried to escape. She toppled over the bed and onto the floor in a painful fall, but she didn't care. All she thought about was escaping from the youkai who wanted to kill her.

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed fearfully and angrily.

"Get away!" She added with a hoarse throat. Arashi realized what she feared and immediately transformed back into his human façade.

As soon as he transformed Yuka visibly relaxed, although her gaze was still suspicious and weary.

"Arashi?" She questioned uncertainly.

The Inuyoukai nodded his head in affirmation and Yuka quickly ran to him, embracing him fiercely while she sobbed against his chest.

"The youkai were trying to kill me…I was so scared."

Arashi listened and gently petted Yuka's hair. "They will not hurt you, I will protect you."

Yuka nodded. She felt exhausted and weak. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She touched her forehead and hissed at the heat radiating off from it.

"Why do I have a fever?" She muttered to herself in wonder, completely missing Arashi's worried gaze.

"Don't worry about it and get some rest. I'll have the maid give you some medication to bring the fever down." Arashi stated as he led her over to the large bed. He made sure she was tucked in before leaving.

Arashi made his way to the main room where Shippo and Kouga were both in and intensely watching the news. Upon his entrance, both youkai brought their gaze onto him.

"Is she okay?" Shippo asked with a raised brow.

Arashi shook his head and a grim expression marred his face. "She's burning with an extremely high fever just like the rest of them." Arashi stated.

While Yuka had retired to her room for the night, they had been watching the news nonstop. It wasn't until three hours ago that a new update was provided for them about the situation yesterday afternoon. The new emerging monks and priestesses throughout Tokyo, who were unaffected by the youkai's spell earlier, all caught a sudden fever that was abnormal to a regular human. Their temperatures were reaching well over a hundred, and for a human it was dangerous.

"What do you think it means?" Shippo asked in wonder.

Kouga's face was set in a scowl. He was trying to figure it out, but was coming up empty. He was no spiritualist nor was he an expert in holy people. The only one who would have any indication would be Kagome, but dog face had her all to himself.

"What if this is some sort of acceleration of their holy powers? I mean if there is an army of youkai rising they wouldn't have time to train or learn how to control their power. Maybe their powers are charging up and that is the reason why they are having such high fevers?" Arashi inquired as he paced around the study with a thoughtful look.

Shippo seemed impressed. It made sense to him.

"Yeah, maybe. Or it could be something else entirely. Maybe their bodies can't handle that much built up of unused power and it's killing them from the inside out?"

Arashi and Shippo gave Kouga pointed, annoyed looks.

"I'm going with Arashi's hypothesis." The Kitsune proclaimed nonchalantly. "It's less pessimistic and makes more sense. How can holy powers kill a human? They're not youkai." Shippo countered smartly as he stuck his tongue out at the Ookami.

Kouga glared at the Kitsune and scoffed before returning to watch the news.

"_**A new development has occurred among the people who were unaffected by the bizarr**__**e sleeping spell the entire city was under yesterday afternoon. All of the seemingly immune suddenly developed an extremely high fev**__**er measuring at a staggering 101**__**.0! There is no indication that the fever has broken, but some sources from inside the hospi**__**tal are saying that the unaffected are all located between two floors with doctors trying vigorously to break the fevers. As the minutes pass by, more people with the extremely high temperatures are checking in. We will return when there is more informatio**__**n available. This is Matsomoto Sayuri, live in front of Tokyo Hospital, back to you Keiko."**_

There was a slip screen of both Sayuri in front of Tokyo Hospital and Keiko in the anchor seat. They were conversing about the strange phenomena. On the right hand corner of the screen the time was displayed, reading 6:05am. The news station had been in front of the hospital since midnight, when the unaffected started pouring into the hospital seeking medical attention.

Kouga sigh when nothing new came up. He was becoming restless and anxious.

A familiar scent wafted across his nose and Kouga quickly stood up with wide eyes. Shippo was already up and moving to the entrance of the study and soon entered a shocked Kagome. Shippo didn't hesitate to hug her with glistening turquoise eyes. It'd been so long since he was last in her arms, but now that he was grown, he would be holding her in his arms from now on. Kagome didn't bother to hold in her tears. They were tears of happiness as she hugged Shippo tightly. He towered over her by several feet and he was handsome.

"Let me get a look at you, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled back with a large smile.

Shippo proudly displayed himself in front of her and even turned around to give her a full view. Kagome laughed lightly at his playfulness, glad that it was still intact after so many years.

"You've grown so much Shippo." Kagome stated with a fond smile and tearful eyes. As she looked over Shippo Kagome's eyes caught onto another figure from her past. Kagome smiled before going over to Kouga and embracing him tightly.

"It's so good to see that you survived Kouga. I've always wondered if you made it from the final battle." Kagome whispered to him sadly, but the relief was evident in her tone and in her grip.

Kouga closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Kagome hugging him and her scent. "Of course I survived. I am the strongest, fastest youkai alive." He grinned before hugging her again.

"We've waited so long to see you again." He murmured against her neck.

"Dog face wouldn't allow us to see you until everyone from the original group was back together again."

At his statement Kagome furrowed her brows. What did he mean by that? Did he mean that Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were alive and present too? Kagome searched her memories and clearly recalled that both Sango and Miroku died that night. Inuyasha's soulless body was taken then as well.

"Did they find Inuyasha's body then?" Kagome asked with expecting eyes.

She didn't get the chance to ask Sesshomaru these questions because they were preoccupied with themselves, but now that she was healed for the most part and over her shock she needed answers.

Kouga was silent and avoided her gaze. Kagome soon turned to Shippo who also avoided his gaze from her. What was going on here?

Lastly she turned to Arashi, who kept her gaze. She raised a brow at him and the young youkai sighed lightly.

"Sesshomaru has his pack protected in a disclosed location at the moment. Inuyasha and the others were placed in incubation."

Kagome's face contorted in misunderstanding. Incubation? Why was Inuyasha in incubation? Panic and anger began to rise inside her. She furrows her brows and angrily makes her way towards Arashi. The black haired youkai remains still and unmoving at the approaching miko.

"Where is he? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded fiercely.

She couldn't help but feel worried and protective over her best friend. She knew Inuyasha was forced into a slumber by Kikyo's sealing arrow before she met him, and now he was forced into another slumber by his own brother. She remembered when Inuyasha first woke up. His memories weren't right and he had mistaken her for Kikyo, because his last memories were of her before she died. It took him a while to regain his memories, and that was only fifty years. Imagine what over five hundred years of slumber could do to his memory! Kagome feared that Inuyasha wouldn't remember her.

"I need to see him now, take me to Inuyasha now!" Kagome exclaimed, her voice rising as her fear and panic began to take over.

"I can't do that Lady Kagome, not without Sesshomaru-sensei's permission."

Kagome frowned at the title and took note to speak with Arashi later about his deceit for the past several months. There were more pressing issues to deal with then biting off Arashi's head for lying about his true identity. She couldn't believe she ever thought about dating him!

"Kagome, don't worry. They're fine I've seen them before. I'm sure Sesshomaru will be waking them up soon, anyway. The war with the youkai will be upon us soon and we need as many fighters as we can get." Shippo replied, trying to ease the angry miko.

"Shippo, you don't get it. Inuyasha might not remember us!" Kagome exclaimed.

At her statement all three youkai's expression revealed their surprise.

"What do you mean he won't remember us? Of course Inutrasha will remember us. We're hard to forget!" Kouga stated, but from the way his mouth turned downwards and his tail twitched he was unsure himself.

They hadn't thought of the affect the incubation will have on their memories. Well, he didn't, but Sesshomaru should have known better. Kouga knew that Inuyasha was wounded when he found his younger brother's body. The massive hole in his abdomen was probably inflicted by the youkai who kidnapped him. The wound was also infected and with the addition of Naraku's miasma it spread throughout his body. Inuyasha was barely alive when Sesshomaru found him nearly a week after the battle. The only way for Inuyasha to heal was to have his soul returned to him and even then he would need to rest for a while. Sesshomaru didn't want Inuyasha rebelling at the disappearance of Kagome and getting worse, so he decided to incubate him. Of course, he didn't know anything about this until he approached Sesshomaru months after the final battle. Kouga had to heal himself after being poisoned by Naraku's miasma and help his men recover as well.

"Maybe we should wake them up now, you know, just to make sure they do remember us. I think Sesshomaru will be at the place to check up on the brat." Kouga added after his walk down memory lane.

Kagome's brows furrow at the mentioning of a brat, but disregarded it. She had to calm her worry down and the only way that was going to happen was to see Inuyasha with her own eyes.

"Well, Shippo since you know where Inuyasha is being kept at you're going to take me there. If you refuse, I just want you to remember all those times I protected, loved, and fed you when you were a kid."

The bribe and guilt worked and Shippo nodded uneasily. His left eye twitched at the scary look that crossed over Kagome's face. Great after all this time, Kagome guilt trips him for her care.

Arashi sighed before going to check on Yuka again. No doubt they couldn't leave her here alone with her fever.

* * *

Kagura hummed a song as she brushed her daughter's hair. The long wavy mass shone bright with luster with each stroke from the golden brush. Her daughter was not feeling well. The illness she had was unknown, even the best doctors Sesshomaru could find knew nothing about her ailment. Seven months ago Manami had mysteriously gone into a coma. There was a scent of a youkai and a human female in her room, but she could not place who it belonged to. She hasn't come across the scent since then and it drove her mad. So she had Sesshomaru come over as soon as she realized that it could potentially be their new, elusive enemy. Sesshomaru was enraged at the state of Manami's condition.

Ever since, she's allowed Sesshomaru to visit as often as he wanted. Manami took a while to warm up to him until memories of her childhood resurfaced of the white dog demon.

The last time Sesshomaru had seen Manami was when she was a young child. The day she told him he couldn't see her anymore she could have sworn she saw something inside him crack. The moment she had mistakenly said Naraku's name out loud and Manami had repeated it she knew she had to protect her at all cost. He respected her wishes since she wanted to protect Manami's well being and existence. Kagura didn't regret her decision, but she did feel guilty for taking away Manami's father figure. The way Sesshomaru had treated her, despite who fathered her, was just like a daughter. She never knew Sesshomaru's connection to Manami on the night of her birth, but whatever it was it was strong.

"Mother, when is Sesshomaru coming?" Manami asked softly as she sat poised with her eyes closed.

She was relaxed now and her headache was slowly going away. Kagura smiled at her daughter's eagerness and gently fix her hair into an elegant bun. Manami had been much more reserved and quiet since her bizarre illness began. She wasn't the usual loud, daring, and witty young demoness Kagura knew and loved. The illness has taken a great toll on her daughter, but no matter what she still loved her. She could get used to this new Manami, but she missed the old one as well. She would rather have her old troublesome daughter back than this makeshift quiet one who was suffering from an unknown cause.

"Soon, he should be here soon. Is your headache gone?" Kagura asked just as softly. Manami slowly shook her head.

"Not yet, maybe some more tea will help?" Manami suggested.

"Good idea, I'll have a cup too." Kagura replied as she stood up to make the tea.

Manami was left alone in the living room. The only light source was from the dozen candles that were lit. The regular lights from the house irritated her headaches, but with the dim candle lights it was more tolerable. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but ever since she woke up from her supposed coma she'd been different. Her mind has been in a constant fog and these constant headaches were troublesome. Sometimes tea would help soothe the cloudiness in her mind, especially the teas Sesshomaru had gotten for her. They were imported from India and they helped her greatly.

Manami was glad Sesshomaru visited often. It made the empty feeling inside her chest lessen. The way Sesshomaru treated her was everything she had wanted in a father. The first time she met him was the day she woke up from her coma. She was weary of him at first. She only knew him as the Lord of the West, an old friend of her mother's. But as she spent more time with him he brought out hidden memories of her childhood. Her mother then explained to her that Sesshomaru had been there for her since her birth and that it wasn't until she mistakenly uttered the name Naraku that she had decided to cut ties for her protection.

Manami would have preferred if Sesshomaru had been her real father instead of Naraku. She saw the way her mother looked at the Lord of the West. It was a look that has been there for centuries, probably even before her conception. It would be nice if they were together, because then both she and her mother would be happy. Maybe she could even have a sibling? She wouldn't mind having a little brother.

But Manami understood that it could never happen because the miko Kagome was still alive and Sesshomaru's heart belonged only to her. She witnessed this whenever he mentioned her.

As Manami imagined what life could have been if Sesshomaru and her mother were together the fogginess in her mind intensified until she was overwhelmed by the sudden pressure. A voice appeared soon after and she stiffened.

"Who are you?" Manami asked as she griped the sides of her head, her nails digging into her skin to drive out whatever it was that was causing her pain.

"_Manami, my dear, it is time."_

Manami's ruby irises gleamed brightly before they darken, her pupils constricted tightly, almost unseeingly.

* * *

Kagura was in the middle of brewing tea when she caught Sesshomaru's scent approaching. She added a third cup and just as she was about to set the cup down she faltered when she caught Kagome's scent mixed with his. Kagura bit her lip momentarily before continuing on as normal. She knew this day would come, so she shouldn't be surprised. It was fun while it lasted, she supposed. Adding the tea leaves to the boiling pot of water, Kagura calmly turned around to greet the stunning Taiyoukai.

"Hello Sesshomaru, you're doing quite well, I see." Kagura commented with a forced smile.

Her ruby colored lips were strained as she avoided those piercing golden irises. She was trying to be happy for him, but it was so damn hard. Especially when he was staring at her with that knowing look. Kagura quickly turned her attention back to making the tea to avoid that _look_.

"I was just making tea for Manami, would you like to join us?" Kagura asked softly as she pours tea into each cup. She already knew his answer, she just wanted to break the awkward silence and to prevent herself from hearing the words she already knew in her heart. The moment she placed the tea pot on top of the stove she felt his long elegant fingers brush against her bare shoulder with familiarity before coming around to her chest to hug her from behind. Kagura's eyes drooped as she gently clasped his forearm.

"You know, I told you since the beginning that I understood what I was getting myself into. You don't have to pity me or feel any guilt." Kagura stated with a scowl.

She felt more than saw Sesshomaru's smile from behind her and it brought out her own little smile. She turned around and folded her arms across her ample chest. The peach colored halter top she wore complimented her light skin tone, and she was glad for the amount of skin it revealed.

"I would never think of pitying you, Kagura." Sesshomaru stated with amused golden irises. He wasn't sure how she would react once he arrived with Kagome's scent mixed with his own. He had not washed it off for this purpose. It served to inform Kagura that Kagome was now back and things would return to normal again. He was grateful to her after all these centuries. He stared at her softly and gently cupped her cheek. He could smell the salt developing in her tear ducts, but she hid them well.

"This doesn't change the fact that I will still be there for Manami and _you_."

Kagura glanced sharply at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting that from him. Even with Kagome back in the picture again he still wanted to be there for them. He wouldn't forget about them like she thought he would once the miko was back in his life again. Kagura closed her eyes and embraced Sesshomaru, and she poured all her gratitude in it. She wasn't going to lose him entirely. After all these centuries he was all she knew. He provided a lot for Kagura and her family, and in return she helped him in any way she could. She didn't regret anything, but the fact that she couldn't win over his heart.

"I think we should end this the way we first started, what do you think?" Kagura inquired with a raised brow and a playful smirk on her lips.

The Taiyoukai inclined his head before meeting Kagura's lips half way. It was the least he could for her after all she's done for him. There was a stirring in his chest and he knew that Kagura would hold a special place in his heart just as Manami and Rin did, but its entirety would always belong to Kagome.

Kagura's tear streamed down her cheeks as she gently held Sesshomaru's face within her palms. She placed every emotion she felt towards him into this last kiss. She wanted all the feelings she had for him to leave with him. Kagura decided to pull away after several moments. If she didn't stop now she wouldn't be able to stop later on and from the hesitant pull on Sesshomaru's part she knew it was for his best interest as well.

Kagura cupped his face once last time before wiping her tear streaked face and gathering the tea cups onto the silver platter. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her as she did.

"Come on, let's have some tea." Kagura cooed with a small smile as she led the way to the living room. T

he moment Kagura stepped foot into the living room Sesshomaru's instincts flared wildly. With fast reflex he grabbed hold of Kagura's waist and pulled her back out just as gales of wind cut through her previous pathway. The silver platter holding the tea was left falling in mid-air to descend on the floor, but before it did sharp gales cut through them, shattering the glass to pieces. Sesshomaru and Kagura both glanced at one another in confusion and worry.

"Manami, what are you doing?" Kagura yelled worriedly as she cautiously made her way into the living room this time with Sesshomaru close behind her.

His grip was already on the hilt of his sword. He scanned the large living room for the enemy, but only saw Manami standing in front of the fire place. Her hair was in disarray and there was blood around her temples from scratches, and from the blood on her nails Manami had done this to herself.

Kagura's motherly instincts took over and she quickly made way to her daughter. Something was off with Manami. The way her eyes gleamed was unnatural. Another gale of wind was sent her way and Kagura was prepared to deflect it this time. Kagura stood her ground as she commanded the wind to disperse the incoming gales. The clash cancelled the wind out.

"Sesshomaru, she's under a spell. Look at her eyes!" Kagura exclaimed with fierce fiery orbs. The moment she found out who placed her daughter under a spell she would give them a slow and painful death. The wind sorceress glanced at the Taiyoukai from her peripheral vision. He withdrew his grip from the hilt of his sword. Of course, Sesshomaru would never hurt Manami. He was probably thinking of another way to help her and causing the least amount of damage.

"_There's no point Great Dog Demon. I gave dear Manami, here a mission and whoever gets in the way will be disposed of."_

Both youkai stiffened at Manami's words.

It was defiantly not Manami speaking right now and the question that stirred in both of their minds was who was speaking through Manami? Whoever it was would be at the end of Sesshomaru's wrath. The message was directed towards him and they used Manami to deliver it. Kagura began growling and used the wind to bring her fan to her. The fan was large, about three feet in length and when it was spread open it stretch to an impressive length. The fan was lavender and was decorated with an assortment of gems and magic. She only used this in case of emergencies.

"Sesshomaru, I don't care what you have to do to bring her back." Kagura stated with a fierce glare.

Sesshomaru glanced sharply at Kagura, his eyes widened in surprise. He was sure Kagura knew what she was asking of, but he had to be sure. If he forces Manami into submission he would be claiming her as part of his pack and once he's done so there was no turning back.

"Kagura, are you certain of this?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

Kagura gave him a curt nod and a smirk. "You were there since her birth Sesshomaru, Manami already views you her as part of her family. I give you permission, besides it's the only way to save her. I'm no priestess so I can't dream of dispelling it, although I wish I could. We also don't know where the enemy is to destroy him to dispel it either, we have no other choice. " Kagura explained before dodging another set of gale attacks.

One of the gales pierced through her right side, destroying her halter top in the process and ripping into flesh. Blood splatter from her open wound and Kagura pressed her hand against it to stop the bleeding for the healing process to begin. Sesshomaru had to dodge the gales as well and he quickly tackles Manami from the side. The young demoness grunted from the tackle and began thrashing to escape.

Sesshomaru began growling with his pupils contracting sharply into animalistic slits and he allowed his instincts to take over. As soon as Manami exposed her neck he bit down on it, forcing her into submission. This marking was different from a mating mark, this mark claim the person who bares it a signature to a clan. Manami would officially be known as a member from the House of the Moon. She would be under his authority and protection from this moment onward, and this mark will prove that privilege.

The second Manami fell limp Sesshomaru released her. Blood dripped from his fangs and down the corners of his lips. He watch as the four puncture wounds began to heal, and moments later the skin glowed a brilliant white before dying down to reveal a maroon colored crescent moon of his family's heritage on her skin.

No spell inflicting her body could interfere with the Alpha's orders, because it was instinctual and embedded within her blood now to heed his authority.

"Snap out of it Manami!" Sesshomaru ordered with an authoritative tone. His voice reached Manami and the dark haired demoness groaned before opening her eyes, now clear of that accursed gleam. She was confused naturally and Sesshomaru helped her up.

"What happened here?" Manami asked as she glanced around the destroyed room. Once her gaze landed on her mother and saw the blood coating her shirt Manami ran to her. She knew the wound was made from the sharp gales of the wind.

"Did I do this?" Manami asked in fear. She didn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was grabbing her head in pain, which was followed by darkness. At the throbbing pain on her neck Manami grabbed at it. The skin was tender and sore, but the scent radiating off it was certain. It was Sesshomaru's scent.

"You claimed me?" Manami asked in shock.

Sesshomaru nodded at her question before bringing his gaze over to Kagura.

"Your mother granted me permission, it was the only way to break the spell on you. From now on you will be considered a member of the House of the Moon." Sesshomaru announced, but from the unsure look in Manami's eyes he knew she felt as if it hadn't been because he had wanted her to be a part of his pack, but because there was no other option.

"I assure you Manami, either way I would want you under my _house_. It was only a matter of time, but circumstances required it to happen this way." Manami felt relieved and thanked him.

Now with that cleared up, Manami needed answers.

"What happened? Did I black out?" She asked with furrow brows. Kagura shook her head as she looked at the mess her living room was in. Kisho would have a mess to clean up later on.

"We don't know. You were like that when we came to bring the tea in. You just started attacking us, but don't worry we'll figure this out." Kagura assured her daughter. Sesshomaru realized that Kagura didn't want to involve Manami further, which he agreed with.

Sesshomaru caught the scents of Arashi, Kouga, Shippo and Kagome approaching. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure and wonder. What were they doing here? How did they know he was here? He made sure to keep his whereabouts as discreet as possible. Sesshomaru glanced over to Kagura and saw her stiffen slightly. He wasn't sure if it was because of Kagome or the entire gang appearing here without her permission. If there was one thing that Kagura was over protective of, it was her only daughter, but now that she was claimed under the House of the Moon she wouldn't have to fear for her safety anymore. There was no greater protection than that mark on her neck.

"Mother." Manami whimper suddenly in pain, her hands grabbing at her head in distress.

"It's happening again!" She exclaimed fearfully, her fit becoming almost violent as she thrashed her body into the wall and the corner of the fire place. She was trying to fight the intense pressure fighting to take over again. She had no idea what was triggering this, but she wanted it gone.

"Leave me alone!" Manami shouted as sweat formed on her forehead from her plight. Kagura gritted her teeth as she tried to hold Manami down.

"Fight it! Don't let it take over again you have to fight it off!" Kagura exclaimed angrily. S

esshomaru was in a state of mute shock, the mark should have disabled the spell unless it wasn't a spell to begin with! He came to the rapid conclusion that she was being controlled through her mind.

In that moment, the group showed up and made their way to where the screaming was coming from. When Kagome stepped foot into the room, Manami's eyes snapped open and glowed an eerie purple. She unleashed an array of gales that tossed Kagura off her and into Sesshomaru's quick arms. Kagome gasp in surprise as the young demoness' gaze locked with hers with intent. The amount of malice radiating from that woman's head was intense. Kagome could tell that the woman before her was being controlled through her mind.

"_Miko, I have a proposition for you. By the time the sun fully raises into the sky, this entire city will be rampaged by several youkai. Innocent people will die, unless you hand over the gems I requ__ire. If I don't receive the gems in three days'time, I will kill this young demoness and wreak havoc through all of Japan. Have I made myself clear?"_

At the mention of her daughter's life being threaten Kagura angrily growled despite the pain she was in. Manami's gales had inflicted more open wounds throughout her body. Kagura could care less about the world and other people. The only one who mattered was her daughter.

"No, you can't take her from me! She had nothing to do with this!" Kagura exclaimed in near panic. Manami was the only innocent one here so screw the humans of this damned city! Kagura fought through Sesshomaru's hold, but the Taiyoukai held on tight. He was listening to the enemy's words and knew it had something to do with the oval crystal around Kagome's neck. The enemy wanted both the Shikon no Tama and Kagome's mysterious crystal.

"_Rest assured Kagura, if the Miko hands over the gems your daughter's life will be safe. That I promise. I am a man of my word."_

The voice was directed towards Kagura and the wind sorceress narrowed her eyes sharply at the ultimatum. Kagura knew Kagome would never hand over the gems, so her daughter's life was damned already. The miko could care less about her daughter. Frustrated tears began to swell in her eyes. She tried to so hard, for so many centuries to keep her daughter safe and she has failed her. Her daughter's life was in the balance and she feared she would lose her forever.

Unable to take the pain and thought of losing Manami anymore, Kagura buried her face against Sesshomaru's chest. His shirt muffled her sobs as she let out her anguish. The two youkai did not notice the hurt look Kagome sent them, especially towards Kagura. The small, familiar twinge of jealousy was beginning to stir inside Kagome as old feeling wanted to resurface again, but the miko immediately canceled those ugly feelings. It wouldn't be good for her gem and besides, Kagura was worried about her daughter's life.

Kagome knew very well that Kagura knew she wouldn't hand over the gems. Her anguish was well placed. Kagome secretly wondered how close Kagura and Sesshomaru had become during her absence all these centuries. Sesshomaru's hold of Kagura's body was too familiar for her liking.

Kagome was also surprised to find out that Kagura had a child in the first place. Kagura didn't seem like the motherly type to her. The miko also thought of Kagura as being self-centered and thriving for freedom, so she assumed that having a child would make the wind demoness feel tied down. Kagome wondered who the child's father was, because the moment she had first made eye contact with the young demoness, she seemed familiar to her.

_'She's grown well. I'm rather shocked to know Kagura is responsible for her upbringing.'_

Kagome was surprised to hear Naraku's thoughts as he mused about Kagura's daughter. She wondered how he knew her since this was the first time she's encountered her. It would be the same for Naraku too.

_'How do you know Kagura's daughter, Naraku?' _Kagome had to ask and she felt that Naraku knew the answer. She felt anger suddenly from Naraku's side and knew he was upset over something, but what she didn't know. It was enough anger to cause the crystal around her neck to flash red.

_'What's got you so angry?' _Kagome asked with furrow brows, her gaze still holding the possessed demoness in front of her.

Kouga and Shippo stood in front of her protectively on each side.

_'Why don't you ask her Alpha? She's been claimed by __**him**__, look at her neck Miko!' _Naraku seethed out before shutting himself from Kagome's connection. Kagome was confused and she felt dread fill her belly.

The miko glanced at Manami's neck and found a mark decorating it. It was difficult to see from her current position, so she would have to get a closer look to be sure what it was. She didn't have timethough, because Manami suddenly collapsed. Her body hit the ground and Kagura immediately went to her with Sesshomaru not too far behind.

Kouga remained by Kagome's side while Shippo went to check on Manami as well. Kagome was still confused and went to check the mark on the young demoness' neck. She had to know now. What could have made Naraku so angry to shut off their connection? He's never done that before. It was usually the other way around.

The moment she caught sight of the mark Kagome's eyes widened. She knew the difference between youkai markings. Kaede had explained as much to her while she had been in the Feudal Era. There was the obvious mating mark which was placed on the jugular artery and then there was a claiming mark which was placed on the upper side of the neck near the underlining of the jaw. The claiming mark differs from the mating mark in that it allows the bearer status or claim among the house of the youkai who bestowed the mark. The mark was the same as Sesshomaru's crescent moon that adorned his forehead.

Why did Sesshomaru claim Kagura's daughter?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a new update I've realized it's been_ far too long_. I have some new ideas for this story and a lot of editing to do for the previous chapters. I hope you all can forgive my long absence. I also want to thank Creature of Shadow for being my new beta and for also messaging me about this story. I've realized a lot of you all want this story to continue and I just want you all to know that I haven't forgotten about it. A lot has happen and I'm fairly busy since being home again for summer break. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	12. Chapter 12: A new dawn

A Single Tear

Chapter Twelve

A new dawn

* * *

Kagome lean against the large window of Kagura's second living room just staring out into the night that was slowly disappearing. Pastel colors of baby pink, striking orange and soft tints of red began to paint the brightening sky to welcome a new dawn. The previous living room where Kagura's daughter had been possessed was a wreck and was now being clean up by the servants. They were also remodeling it as well seeing as how Manami's gales had torn through the walls.

Kagome's expression displayed agitation and annoyance, and why wouldn't she be when Sesshomaru has been with Kagura and Manami since the young demoness fainted nearly half an hour ago. Her expression was also stressed with the new development of this enemy that was after the gems she guarded. The miko didn't know what to do because an innocent life was in the balance. Kagome couldn't risk giving the gems to him without endangering the world and vice versa without the threat on Manami's life. Kagome puffed her cheeks with air before blowing loudly at her over grown bangs. The black strands were ruffled before falling messily against her forehead. This was troublesome and it was giving her a major headache, not only that but her jealousy was rising the longer Sesshomaru stood in that room with Kagura.

The miko wanted to find out what Sesshomaru has been doing exactly these past couple of centuries. Kagome refused to fight over another guy again because she had enough with Inuyasha and Kikyo in the past. If she found out that there was more to Sesshomaru's odd friendship with Kagura, _'I don't even know what I will do. I don't want to even think about it.' _Kagome sigh before glaring at nothing in particular. _'Why is it that I never have it easy when it comes to love?' _The thought resonated through her mind, but she didn't have time to ponder her misfortune when it came to love and relationships because another thought came up, an important one that she never had the chance to think about before.

Kagome began to inspect her head wound from yesterday and found that only a small spot was still tender at the touch. Her healing was incredible especially with a head wound that serious and blunt. She could remember feeling pain when her cranium collided against concrete. It was becoming harder to remember what pain felt like, but the strength she gained in its place wasn't so bad. An image of the steel locker she punched yesterday appears in her mind and she recalled the dents she had made with her fist. She never recalled being that physically strong before.

It made her worry about other things that might be going on in her body since the creation of the Tasogare no Tama. It's been so long since she's recalled Midoriko's words and the fact that she wanted to forget that night almost a year ago made her forget the side effects of her decision. Kagome knew there will be changes to her body to accommodate both gems, but Midoriko's wasn't specific except for one thing and she didn't want to think about that. If she didn't think about it then it wouldn't be true, at least that's what she would like to think. The eighteen year old miko rub both her temples in an effort to push her headache away. She needed some Tylenol before her headache gets worse. Kagome turns away from the window and makes her way to the kitchen. As soon as she enters the hallway she hears voices coming from down the hall. Curious and forgetting about her headache for the moment, Kagome makes her way towards the voices. She isn't close enough to recognize who the voices belong to, but the closer she approaches the more the voices started to sound familiar to her.

Kagome stop in front of a brown door and she glanced down the hallway to make sure no one saw her eavesdropping. The voices were defiantly male and the other was soft and feminine. Where had she heard those voices before? Her inquiry was short lived because the door suddenly open and a silver haired man appeared with a scowl on his face. His onyx gaze landed on her and the miko trip backwards on her backside. Kagome stared up with an awkward smile on her lips while her eyes flashed with recognition of the man in front of her or rather youkai. The youkai sniffed the air slightly before his eyes flash with recognition as well. His expression became neutral as he looked over his shoulder.

"It's just the miko." He announced nonchalantly before bringing his gaze back onto the fallen miko.

"Who was obviously eavesdropping on our conversation Kanna," Kagome's eyes widen at the familiar name and disregarded the accusation in his tone of being caught. Instead she gazed behind the youkai to see the pale woman standing behind him curiously after ascending what she guessed to be stairs. This door led to a basement.

"The miko Kagome," Kanna spoke gently as she came to stand by her brother's side. This was the first time she saw the miko again after her disappearance centuries ago. To Kanna the miko remained the same except for having longer hair now. The thing that surprised Kanna the most from Kisho's words was that the miko had been eavesdropping, but that should be impossible for a regular human. They were whispering the entire time of their conversation. To a youkai it would sound like a normal conversation instead of whispers, but a human should not have heard them at all.

Kagome stared quietly at Kanna and took in the pale woman's appearance. Kanna was no longer a child. She was tall, probably the same height as she and fit, and stunningly beautiful. The woman still had that white flower embedded in her snow white hair, but her clothes were more colorful than she was accustomed to seeing on her in the past. Kanna wore a magenta colored blouse that flared at the bottom and sleeves with dark jeans. Kagome was reminded yet again that things have changed with the people from her past and she wonder just how much Sesshomaru has changed too. It was not only the change of clothes that frighten Kagome, but also their personalities and experiences over the centuries that could have alter the people she used to know.

An unsettlingly feeling stirred in her chest when Inuyasha appeared in her mind. She didn't want to know how much his memory would have changed from being in slumber for this long. Shippo had said Inuyasha was somewhere here so maybe these two would know.

Kagome got up and brushed the dirt from her pants before bringing her attention onto the two youkai.

"Sorry about that I just heard voices and thought they could help me find some medicine for my headache." Kagome explained smoothly. The miko then quickly beat around the bush.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you too, but I bet it's even longer for you two than for me. The last time I saw you two was nearly a year ago." Kagome began and when she brought her gaze onto Kanna the last memory the miko had of her was of her taking Inuyasha's soul. She remembered pleading to Kanna to reconsider, but in the end the fear Naraku had over her then was too strong. Kagome couldn't help the anger that slowly began to surface at the memory, but she knew now wasn't the time to let hard feelings come back.

"Yes, it's been over five hundred centuries. We have been doing a lot of searching for you miko after your disappearance with Naraku." Kanna explained with her dark gaze staring unflinching and without any ounce of regret for her past actions regarding the hanyou. Kanna could easily see the anger simmering behind the miko's eyes and the reason for it. That was then and this was now. She cannot dwell in the past and the miko had to learn that.

Kagome seem surprise at her revelation. They had been searching for her too? She didn't think Naraku's old crew would be searching for her, but then that would explain Sesshomaru's sudden friendship with Kagura. Kagome didn't know what to say to them then. Seeing everyone again seem surreal and like a dream. She feared if she woke up it would all have been a dream, but everything seem too real to be a dream. Kagome shook her head and got down to business. She had to find her best friend.

"Shippo told me that Inuyasha is somewhere in this house can you take me to him?" Kagome asked with determination in her eyes. It was a gaze that left room for no argument. Kisho and Kanna glanced at each other with Kisho's look being one of irritation.

"That stupid fox sure knows how to keep a secret." Kagome's left brow twitch at the insult, but said nothing. She didn't want to risk upsetting the seducing youkai even more. Kanna on the other hand seem calm and unaffected by the unraveling of their secret.

"Come with me I will take you to him. Lord Sesshomaru won't mind. It's not like you can wake him up in any case." At Kanna's statement Kagome's body became ridged and stiff in shock. A dark eerie began to form around Kagome as she followed Kanna down into the basement.

"_We'll see about that. Inuyasha has woken to my voice once before, this time should be no different." _Kagome thought to herself as her foot made contact on the last step that led her to a large basement. It seemed like any other basement until her gaze landed on three pods near the corner. Two of the pods were a different color from the one off to the furthest right. The miko wonder what they were.

Kanna made her way towards the three pods and she stood by one and presented them to the miko.

"This pod right here holds your hanyou."

* * *

Hina worriedly watch the news while she called her daughter for the hundredth time in the past couple of hours. There was a strange occurrence yesterday and the entire city that Kagome's university was located in fell into some sort of sleeping spell for nearly three hours. It was all over the news and ever since she first heard of it she's been trying to contact Kagome. Hina knew that sleeping spell that fell on Osaka and parts of Tokyo were youkai related. She feared they were after her daughter for that cursed gem. It was nearing dawn and in about an hour or two the sun will be up to start another day. Her father was so sick with worry that his blood pressure rose. It wasn't good for his heart so she made him tea to put him to sleep and set him off to bed to relax. Hina's expression was stressed, creating new worry lines around her mouth and brows. The slight gray hairs that she had on the sides of her head seem more prominent than they did the day before. It made her look older than her thirty eight years.

At the sound of Kagome's voicemail Hina angrily furrow her brows as she left an angry message.

"_Kagome you better call me back as soon as you get this message. I am sick of worry about what I'm hearing on the news! I know that had something to do with you and those cursed gems! Please just call me so I know that you are alright and safe…" _

Hina's voice lost its anger and edge towards the end as worry seeped in to crack it, making her voice soft and high. Frustrated tears well in her eyes as she hung up the phone in defeat. Hina was silent for a couple of minutes and had decided to make breakfast when the house phone started ringing. Hina quickly answered it in a rush, her heart racing in hopes that it was her daughter.

"Kagome," The older woman exclaimed with wide eyes. Disappointment spread across her face when the voice on the other end turned out to be Souta's mentor.

"Oh, Ryo it's just you." Hina stated not caring if her disappointment was apparent in her tone. She was way too exhausted to care at the moment.

Hina shook her head at Ryo's inquiry about Kagome. He too heard the news about the incident in Osaka and believed it was youkai related as well.

"No, she hasn't answered any of my calls. Ryo, I'm worried about her. I don't care if she is capable of taking care of those youkai. I don't want her hurt or worse _killed_." Hina's voice wavered towards the end. No, she did not want her baby girl murdered and all because of that damn gem!

"Yes, I think that would be great if your family came over. I was just about to make breakfast." Hina stated with a tired smile. She was glad Ryo and his family was coming over at a stressful time like this to support her.

"I'll see you then." Hina hung up the phone and made her way to the kitchen again to start breakfast. She noticed she was running low on eggs and milk and decided to run to the market. It would be open by the time she got there. In any case she would wait probably ten minutes if it wasn't open.

As Hina slipped into her shoes and grabbed a light green sweater before she left the house, a cold shiver ran down her spine the moment her foot touched the first steps to descend the long stairs. It caused her to momentarily stop and look behind her in surprise. A light breeze blew at that moment, shifting her soft brown curls and clothing. When she saw no one behind her she shook off the strange sensation she felt a moment ago and continued on her way while listing all the things she needed to buy at the market.

Unbeknown to Hina as she made her way to the market not too far from her home that on the other side of Tokyo screams of terror and horror were echoing down the streets as people ran from strange creatures that appeared from seemingly nowhere. Blood as red as crimson splatter the streets and lifeless bodies were laid out unceremoniously as they fell, wounded by the creatures' claws. It wasn't long until this attack on Japanese soils reached the news station, and by the time Hina reached the market ten minutes later the TV she left on in her home flashed with an urgent emergency update and warning:

_**Citizens of Tokyo we are currently under attack by strange creatures that we were told as little children were just part of fairytales! It's unbelievable… innocent people are being struck down in broad day light. **_

Sweat perspired on the anchor man's face as he took a moment to wipe it off with a napkin. The fear in his eyes was evident and the way his body seemed to shake was another indication to his fear. The anchorman's attention was suddenly brought out of focus and shock was clearly evident on his face now along with that earlier fear. He was staring at a television screen behind the camera man.

It wasn't long until the folks at home understood what caused the expression of terror on the anchorman's face. On the top right corner of their television screens an amateur video of a live streaming was being broadcast from someone in a tall building. The live streaming showed the horrors happening down below on the streets.

People could be seen running wildly away from the strange disfigured creatures that hounded innocent civilians down. Suddenly a school bus full of children swirled out of control and crashed into several park cars before coming to an abrupt stop into a large fence. The person capturing the dramatic scene quickly focused the camera on the school bus and it was just in time too because soon after a hoard of creatures appeared and began scrapping at the metal, trying to get to the children trapped inside. Their screams could be heard from the position where the person capturing the sad scene was located. The sound of glass shattering from the school bus was heard and before the person could turn the camera away from the horrid scene, the camera caught one creature pulling out a young child.

Without any warning the person conducting the live stream was suddenly backing away from the window as if he had been sighted by some of the creatures down below. He closed the shades thinking that would keep him safe and for a moment it did until the window shatter and a red colored creature busted inside. Glass scattered everywhere as the camera fell onto the ground and the man's yells were heard.

The news station quickly pulled the live stream from air and brought their attention back to the awe struck horrified anchorman. The anchorman was completely petrified and he quickly stood up from his seat and stared off from the camera onto someone else, most likely his superior.

"I'm getting my family and getting the hell out of here!" He proclaimed before running off set. The camera man followed his movements and caught the staff contemplating the same thing. It wasn't long until a substitute quickly appeared and the woman smiled easily into the camera in hopes of calming the viewers at home.

"It is _strongly _advised that no one leaves their homes for any reason at all. Japan's Self-Defense Forces are fast at work on neutralizing these unidentified creatures." The woman announced, but there was uncertainty in her gaze as she fidgets with her blazer. Apprehension flickers across her made up face as she nervously awaited further instructions from her superiors. Frustration flittered across her face when she was left with no new orders.

"Just go to break." She quickly stated with furrow brows and the screen went blank with an emergency warning flashing across the screen, urging the citizens to stay inside their homes.

There was silence after the urgent broadcasting in the Higurashi home. Grandfather was still asleep in his room and Souta was also sound asleep. The teen was still recovering from his last seizure, but a chilling sensation in his spine rang like bells, warning him of the danger over taking his city at the moment. Too bad the medication he was given by his mother the night before kept him in a forced slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Took awhile to get this up, but here it is! It's a bit shorter than the previous chapter but I guess it's better than none. I rather get updates going as oppose to super long chapters. Hope you guys don't mind! So, I'm getting to the point of the story where I get to let my inner Zombie Apocalypse come alive, but obviously it will be youkai that will be terrorizing the civilians instead. **

**Is anyone else a little worried about Kagome's mother? Think she might survive the attack or not? I actually don't know myself because I haven't written the next chapter yet. Let me know what you think in reviews and I might consider it.**

**Read & Review **

**Lady Manami **


End file.
